J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer
by Daelyaa
Summary: Il s'est passé 4 ans entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de 'J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...' vous vous souvenez ? Et bien je vais vous raconter des petits moments des ces 4 années, et pleins d'autres aussi, toujours autour de Drago et Harry. Recueil d'OS/Drarry
1. Explications

Bonjour,

Donc comme je vous l'avez promis, vous allez avoir des chapitres bonus de ma fic J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... et je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir lu cette histoire pour lire ces petits OS, au moins pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment des choses ^^

Mais vous pouvez toujours lire ça sans avoir lu l'histoire, vous aurez juste peut être un peu de mal avec certaines choses, mais globalement ça devrait pouvoir aller.

Ca ne sera pas sous le format un jour/un chapitre, parce que beeen... La semaine prochaine, retour à la case collège pour moi, et case lycée pour ma bêta, donc on aura forcément moins de temps.

En gros, je publierais quand j'aurais le temps, et je m'en excuse, mais je peux pas vous donner de rythme précis avec les cours.

Sinon pour essayer de vous faire une ''fiche de présentation'' (je retourne au collège je vous dit ! Les habitudes reviennent ^^)

-Titre : J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer...

-Pairing : Drarry

-Rating : On va dire T parce que je sais vraiment pas quoi mettre

-Résumé : Il s'est passé 4 ans entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... vous vous souvenez ? Et bien je vais vous raconter des petits moment des ces 4 années, et pleins d'autres aussi, toujours autour de Drago et Harry.

-Particularités : OC (si vous avez lu l'épilogue que jbdtpo (flemme d'écrire en entier) vous avez 'connaissez' déjà un OC)

Vuala, ça devrait être tout ^^ Je ne tarde pas à vous mettre le premier bonus ;-)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. B1 -Les meilleurs ennemis du monde

Bonjour,

Vous l'attendiez -ou pas- le premier chapitre bonus est arrivé !

J'espère de tout coeur que cet OS vous plaira, et les autres aussi !

Bêta : Faut vraiment que je le dise ? Bon ben Lilou40 _(que j'appellerai Léa si je dois parler d'elle parce que ça va plus vite.)_

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer...

Bonus 1

 **Les meilleurs ennemis du monde** (*) **  
**

...

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, avec un mal de tête lancinant. La lumière et les murs trop blancs de la pièce où il était l'aveuglèrent et il dû battre plusieurs fois des cils pour s'habituer à ce fait.

Il remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'était pas allongé dans le lit de Drago à se serrer contre lui, mais seul dans un des lits de Ste Mangouste. Ca l'intrigua quelques secondes avant que ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne se réveille ne lui revienne en tête, Drago, la magie, la chaleur, le bouton, le bruit, le noir.

Il sentit que son bras droit pendait dans le vide, mais que c'était comme si quelque chose le retenait, alors il tourna la tête et vit que sa main droite était liée à celle gauche de Drago.

Le jeune brun aurait pu en sourire s'il ne pensait pas que c'était dans un but purement médical.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Narcissa était là aussi, encore et toujours là, mais il avait la vague impression que cette fois, elle ne veillait pas que sur son enfant, et pour cause, elle venait de tourner la tête vers lui, et de lui lancer un petit sourire.

-Bonsoir Mr Potter. Contente que vous vous soyez réveillé.

Il répondit à son sourire, avant de demander :

-Ca fait combien de temps, que je suis là ?

-De puis ce matin aux environs de huit heures, sachant qu'il est 22 heures, ça fait 14 heures.

-Tout ce temps !

-Vous manquiez vraiment de magie, les médecins ont dû faire en sorte que celle en trop dans le corps de Drago vous soit transférée, et après, vous êtes juste resté inconscient, jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry grimaça, c'était donc seulement à cause des médecins que sa main était dans celle du blond. Il soupira, et Narcissa dû comprendre le fil de ses pensées en le voyant fixer sa main liée à celle de son fils.

-Oh, ça ce n'est pas l'oeuvre des médecins, vous étiez tous les deux dans votre lit quand ils sont partis, non, c'est vous qui vous êtes cherché pendant votre sommeil.

Cette déclaration fit chaud au coeur à Harry qui sourit instantanément, c'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui prouvait une nouvelle fois que Malefoy n'en avait pas rien à foutre de lui.

-Et... Drago est ce qu'il s'est réveillé entre temps où est ce qu'il est toujours dans le coma ?

-Il s'est réveillé. dit Narcissa avec un sourire rayonnant. Il y a environ une heure, puis il s'est rendormi, ça lui a pompé beaucoup d'énergie, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa magie.

-D'accord. Alors il n'est plus en danger ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, le médicomage ne reviendra que demain matin.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, avant de regarder Narcissa plus en détails. Elle avait les joues creusées et il pouvait aisément remarquer des cernes sous ses yeux clairs. Il s'en inquiéta :

-Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup, Mme Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment. J'essaie de veiller sur Drago autant que je le peux.

-Il ne faut pas que vous ruiniez votre santé, il ne vous en voudra pas si vous dormez quand il se réveille.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur que son état s'aggrave et si je m'endors je ne pourrais même pas faire venir les médecins.

-Vous avez l'air éreintée, dormez un peu, je vais veiller sur lui.

-Merci beaucoup. sourit la femme alors que Harry tournait les yeux vers le blondinet.

Rapidement, Harry entendit la respiration de Narcissa se faire régulière, et il su qu'elle s'était endormie, alors il se mit à détailler le jeune homme en face de lui.

Il avait beaucoup de petites cicatrices qui fendaient le coeur de Harry quand il se disait qu'il en était la cause, mais au moins, il avait reprit des couleurs, même si ça se voyait qu'il était toujours aussi maigre.

Le brun vit la respiration de l'autre jeune homme perdre un peu de sa régularité, et se dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, ce qui arriva effectivement, et vous ne pouvez savoir comme Harry a été heureux et soulagé de voir les prunelles grises de Malefoy le regarder.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps en silence, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait encore en vouloir à Potter pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui demander pourquoi il lui tenait la main, pourquoi il était dans un lit d'hôpital lui aussi, ou se moquer de tout ça et l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et Harry, lui, se demandait s'il devait s'excuser toute suite ou essayer d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec Malefoy pour savoir à quel point il était en colère contre lui.

Finalement, ce fut le Survivant qui brisa le silence.

-Désolé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire plus, et surtout, ne savait pas s'il devait dire plus. Le blond le regarda et cracha :

-Fais pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de ma misérable existence Potter.

-Drago... je... je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé, je... j'en ai rien à foutre de Ginny, c'est juste une amie...

-Parce que chez toi on récure le fond de la gorge de ses amis ?!

-Je... ça, ça a été très stupide, j'en conviens, mais... je... je croyais que tu t'étais remis avec moi que parce que je te soigne... j'étais en colère et il fallait que je me venge alors... je... ben... j'ai fais ça quoi... avec Ginny... mais je l'aime pas... je...

-Tu ?

-J't'aimetoi.

-Quoi ? Tu articules si mal que j'ai rien compris.

-Je t'aime toi. répéta Harry, le rouge aux joues.

-Pour de vrai ou tu vas encore me faire du mal ?

-Je... Désolé si je t'ai fait du mal -et Merlin que je me doute que je t'en ai fait- mais... non... je me fous pas de toi... je t'aime vraiment je... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand Pomfresh a dit que tu ne pourrais pas te réveiller... j'ai eu trop peur que tu meures... je t'aime trop je... j'aurais pas supporte que tu te réveilles pas.

En sentant le tremblement dans la voix de son ex-rival, Drago comprit qu'il était sincère, et dit avec un sourire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

Le Survivant sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aime, et l'avait même appelé par son prénom !

Il fit un grand sourire au blond, qui lui dit :

-Je... Ne prend surtout pas mal ce que je vais dire hein, mais, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, ok, mais... je veux pas sortir avec toi maintenant, à chaque fois qu'on a essayé de se mettre ensemble ça a mal fini, alors autant qu'on en reste au stade... d'amis ?

-Amis alors. répondit Harry faisait soupirer le blond de soulagement. Mais... est ce que de manière tout à fait amicale... j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

Malefoy sourit, et répliqua, amusé même si ses joues rosissaient :

-Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude... mais on n'a qu'à dire que c'est parce que t'es soulagé que je me sois réveillé.

-On va dire ça ouais. haleta Harry en se levant de son lit pour aller dans celui du blond.

Il se pencha au dessus de lui, et rapprocha son visage du sien, sentant ses joues s'enflammer au fur et à mesure, et quand ses lèvres finirent par effleurer celle de Malefoy, il se dit qu'il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant qu'il avait regoûté à la bouche du Serpentard.

Les bras de Drago entourèrent son cou alors que la langue de Harry quémandait l'accès à la bouche du jeune homme, accès que le blond se fit un plaisir de lui donner.

Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs langues se touchèrent et Harry posa ses mains sur le ventre de Malefoy, il avait comme un besoin irrépressible de le toucher, de sentir qu'il était vraiment là, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé son réveil.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène, Malefoy haleta :

-J'adore ta conception de l'amitié Potter.

-Moi aussi. déglutit Harry en relevant la tête.

Mais ses mains glissèrent par inadvertance -ou pas- sur le corps de Malefoy, et il s'exclama en arrivant au niveau de ses côtes :

-Putain Malefoy ! Je sens tes côtes ! Faut que tu manges !

-J'avais pas le coeur à me nourrir ces derniers temps tu vois.

-Et bien il le faut ! Putain t'es trop maigre là Malefoy !

-J'ai compris arrête de gueuler un peu !

-Mais je m'inquiète juste pour toi !

Il y eut un blanc, et Malefoy soupira, avant de ricaner :

-On peut pas s'en empêcher, hein, de s'engueuler.

-Je crois pas. rit Harry en s'allongeant à côté de Malefoy.

-T'es conscient que t'as un lit.

-Le tien est plus confortable. Parce que t'es dedans.

-Ca fait partit de ta conception de l'amitié de dormir dans le même lit ?

-Oui. bailla Harry en se blottissant contre le blond. Maintenant tais toi et dors.

Le blond rit doucement avant de passer un bras autour de Potter, et de fermer les yeux, tout comme son homologue, puis ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée...

...

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la très nette -et désagréable- impression qu'on l'observait.

Et ça n'était pas qu'une impression, les regards de Drago et Narcissa étaient rivés sur lui, celui de Narcissa étant attendri et celui de Malefoy moqueur, comme souvent avant. Il s'adressa au blond :

-Quoi ? J'ai une tâche ?

-Nan mais tu t'es collé à moi comme une sangsue je peux plus bouger.

-Oh... euh... désolé... rougit Harry en se décalant.

Le blond pouffa, et continua de se moquer :

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis Potter.

-Vas te faire voir.

-Ooooooh il est énervé ?

-Ferme ta gueule un peu Malefoy pour changer.

-Potter mais quel langage ! C'est pas bien de parler comme ça.

Harry le fusilla du regard, avant d'entendre Narcissa le défendre :

-Drago, soit gentil un peu avec Harry -je peux vous appeler Harry ?

-Bien sûr. approuva le brun alors que le blond avait l'air outré.

-Maman vous le défendez ! Alors que c'est MOI votre fils !

-Oui mon chéri. rit Narcissa.

Drago se mit à bouder, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry et sourire sa mère.

...

-Tiens. dit Harry en posant son plateau repas sur les genoux de Malefoy.

-Garde ta bouffe Potter, j'ai assez de la mienne.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Tu manges Malefoy.

-Tu dois manger aussi, fous moi la paix, t'es pas ma mère.

-Ta mère serait d'accord avec moi, c'est pas parce qu'elle est partie de la chambre que tu dois commencer à faire le gamin capricieux.

-J'ai mon plateau ça me suffit largement, alors mange le tien.

-Non. T'es trop maigre faut que tu grossisses, et donc que tu manges.

-Mais tu fais chier !

-Je sais, mais je fais ça pour toi.

-Laisse moi déjà manger mon truc, et peut être -je dis bien _peut être_ \- que je daignerais en prendre du tien. Mais si tu veux que je prenne de la nourriture de ton assiette tu manges au moins la moitié de ton assiette, je veux pas que tu crèves de faim.

-Ok. dit Harry en prenant sa fourchette.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à manger, Harry surveillant Malefoy du coin de l'oeil, ce qui agaçait beaucoup le blond.

Quand le Serpentard eut fini son plateau, il remarqua que Potter le regardait avec un sourire suffisant... et qu'il avait mangé la moitié de sa part. Il soupira quand Harry lui dit :

-Allez Malefoy, j'ai remplis ma part du contrat, à ton tour.

-Tu m'emmerdes. marmonna Malefoy en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

Quand son calvaire -à savoir manger le reste de l'assiette de Potter alors que ce crétin de Gryffondor le regardait, tout fier de le faire chier- s'acheva, Malefoy balança le plateau, et dit avec un sourire en coin :

-En récompense pour avoir bien tout mangé comme un grand garçon, je veux une autre démonstration de ta conception de l'amitié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire... souffla Harry en posant sa main sur la joue de Malefoy, faisant se coller leurs lèvres.

Et encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, mais seulement comme des amis !

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

(*) Quand je le pourrais, j'utiliserai des paroles de chansons en temps que titre (et si je trouve pas Léa pourra m'aider XD) et donc pour aujourd'hui :

 **Chanson : Les meilleurs ennemis, Pascal Obispo/Zazie.**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec la relation étrange de Harry et Drago.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. B2 -Je rêvais d'un autre monde

Bonjour,

Bon ben on est dans les bonus de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... hein, et il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire les OS, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension.

Bêta : Faut vraiment que je le dise ? Bon ben Lilou40 _(que j'appellerai Léa si je dois parler d'elle parce que ça va plus vite.)_

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer...

Bonus 2

 **Je rêvais d'un autre monde...** (*) **  
**

...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés, et le médecin avait dit qu'ils pourraient très prochainement sortir, mais eux, ils s'en fichaient, tout ce qui leur importait, c'était leur relation **purement amicale** , mais amicale dans le sens Potterien du terme, c'est à dire qu'ils avaient le droit de s'embrasser langoureusement s'ils en avait envie.

Et il fallait dire que Harry utilisait surtout ce privilège pour faire obéir le blond, surtout quand le Serpentard ne voulait pas manger, mais c'est plus drôle si vous avez une démonstration, non ?

Et vous avez de la chance, présentement Drago boudait parce qu'il refusait de terminer ses haricots.

-Allez Malefoy tu manges.

-Nan.

-On dirait un enfant de 5 ans.

-Je t'emmerde. Tu me force à manger depuis une semaine tu peux me foutre la paix maintenant.

-Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir à ça... dit Harry en faisant mine d'être partagé par un dilemme impossible. Non ! Tu manges. Allez.

-Je t'ai dis non Potter.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry, alors qu'il plantait ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux magnifiquement gris de Drago :

-J'ai trouvé un marché.

Le blond soupira de lassitude, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ce crétin ? Non mais parce qu'il commençait à avoir peur des marchés du brun, la veille il lui avait promis de dormir avec lui s'il lui laissait aller se doucher en premier, ce qui signifiait avoir l'eau la plus chaude et y rester trois heures. Parce que bien sûr, dans ce stupide hôpital vu que tous les patients ou presque se lavent le matin vers 9 heures, et bien quand les garçons y allaient à 10-11h, c'était le premier arrivé qui avait les restes d'eau chaude et les utilisait bien comme il faut alors que l'autre se les caillait. Et ben sûr, il avait accepté le stupide marché du stupide Survivant parce qu'il adorait dormir contre le torse chaud de Potter. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, il avait une fierté et ça ferrait trop plaisir au Gryffondor.

Enfin bref, toujours est il que Drago avait peur de ce que son homologue allait lui proposer.

-Vas y balance... soupira de nouveau le blond.

-A chaque fourchette que tu prends, je t'embrasse, mais jamais sur les lèvres, et si tu finis tout ton repas, là je t'embrasse vraiment.

-T'es un putain de manipulateur.

-C'est ton influence. Allez, c'est équitable !

-Hum. marmonna le jeune Malefoy, en prenant tout de même sa fourchette.

Il piqua plusieurs haricots sur le bout de sa fourchette, et fit monter l'objet à sa bouche, sous le regard satisfait de Potter. Regard satisfait qui lui donnait envie de coller des baffes au brun.

Quand il eut avalé les légumes, Potter approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Drago, comme à chaque fois que les lèvres de Potter effleuraient sa peau.

Plusieurs bouchées s'en suivirent, ponctués de baisers sur les joues, les tempes, les mains, le nez de Drago, mais jamais les lèvres, et enfin, quand il avala la dernière cuillère de son repas, le blond tourna un regard impatient vers Potter, qui le dévora des yeux avant d'enfin unir leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser, caressant, pas un baiser d'amants, non, un baiser amicalement Potterien comme ils en avaient déjà partagés plusieurs.

Après ce long baiser, ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains liées -pour la magie, uniquement pour la magie évidemment- en silence, avant que la voix de Drago ne s'élève :

-Le docteur a dit qu'on pourra sortir bientôt ?

-Effectivement...

-J'veux pas. Je veux pas retourner à Poudlard.

Harry se tourna précipitamment vers son homologue, les yeux ronds, Malefoy avait bien dit ce qu'il venait de dire ? Poudlard... C'était... magique, pourquoi Malefoy ne voulait pas y retourner ? Il bégaya cette question, et le blond répondit, d'une voix détachée.

-J'ai pas envie c'est tout. Après mes trop fréquentes absences c'est sûrs que les élèves vont finir par se douter qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec moi, et j'veux pas devenir une bête de foire. Je veux juste oublier. Oublier les viols, oublier le sang, les larmes. Oublier les dernières semaines de ma vie, et je pourrais pas tourner la page si je reste à Poudlard.

-Mais... Tu ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça ! Quelqu'un t'y reconduirais forcément, ta mère ne te laisseras pas abandonner ta scolarité !

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi Diable dis tu que tu veux pas retourner à Poudlard alors que tu sais que c'est impossible que tu n'y retournes pas ?!

-Je le dis parce que je veux vraiment me tirer. Mais pas que de Poudlard.

-Tu comptes m'expliquer à un moment où rester évasif tout le temps ?!

-C'est toi qui comprends pas ! C'est pourtant pas clair ce que je dis ?!

-Pas du tout non !

Le ton commençait à monter, et leurs mains liées à chauffer, ça faisait ça quand ils s'énervaient, puisque leur magie 's'excitait' et chercher à sortir, elles se rencontraient, et ça créait de petits problèmes.

Harry lâcha donc précipitamment la main du blond -il n'allait pas se brûler pour Malefoy non mais oh !- alors que l'autre jeune homme s'exclamait :

-Et ben ce que je veux faire, c'est partir ! Tout quitter ! Là tu comprends ?!

La colère de Harry retomba instantanément, et il tenta de reprendre la main de Malefoy, qui le dégagea, avant de dire, l'appréhension se lisant dans sa voix :

-Drago tu ne vas pas... tu sais... réessayer de mourir ?

-Mais non, idiot ! ricana Malefoy, réalisant au teint pâle de Potter à quel point il avait eu peur de ses paroles.

Sa colère a lui aussi retomba, ça lui faisait tellement de bien quand il voyait que Potter se souciait de lui comme ça ! Il caressa doucement la joue de son homologue et murmura :

-Non, je ne vais pas refaire une tentative de suicide, ça a été une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai faite, non, en fait je penser à quitter ma vie, à quitter le pays.

-Partir d'Angleterre ! comprit enfin le Survivant. Mais pour aller où ?

-Aux Etats-Unis. Là bas ils parlent anglais, et c'est moins loin que l'Australie. Je veux aller dans un pays où le nom de Malefoy -ou Black, parce que si je me la joue fugitif je vais pas garder mon nom de famille- ne me portera pas préjudice, et même, où il ne sera pas connu ! Je veux aller dans un pays où je serais loin de tous, loin de ce qui s'est passé ici. Je veux aller dans un pays où je pourrais refaire le point sur ma vie, voir où j'en suis ce que je veux faire dans le futur, ne pas être obligé de me préoccuper des potentielles vengeances de McKinley ou de Lucius. Je veux juste un pays où je pourrais vivre en paix, et je pense que les Etats-Unis seront parfaits pour ça.

-Alors t'es vraiment sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment partir ?

-Oui. Mais pas comme un sorcier. J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec Fiona -tu sais la petite infirmière, la rousse, qui a des parents moldus- pour qu'elle me trouve les papiers pour me faire un passe-je-sais-plus-quoi...

-Passeport.

-C'est ça, pour que je me fasse ce truc là afin de prendre l'avi... Avi quoi ?

-Avion.

-Voilà.

Harry toisa Malefoy quelques secondes, il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, mais après tout, Malefoy savait se former des masques.

-Drago... T'es vraiment pas en train de foutre de ma gueule là ?

-Absolument pas. A la fin de la semaine j'aurais les papiers, et un billet d'avi... avion. Dans quelques jours je ne serais plus ici.

-Et tu vas partir comme ça ! Comme un voleur, sans rien dire à personne ?! s'énerva Harry alors que le blond restait imperturbable.

-Non pas sans rien dire, puisque je t'ai prévenu toi.

-Mais tu peux pas partir aussi loin seul !

-Qui a dit que je partais seul ?

Le Survivant se figea, et regarda son ami, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

-Que... Qui va partir avec toi ?

-Toi. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Notre super infirmière s'est arrangée pour toi aussi -je crois qu'elle a un faible pour moi- donc tu auras la même chose que moi. Elle te les remettra à ta sortie de l'hosto, en même temps qu'elle me donnera les miens, et après, tu pourras me suivre si tu le souhaite. Ton billet n'est pas nominatif alors tu pourras toujours le vendre si tu veux rester en Angleterre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était sous le choc. Trop sous le choc. Malefoy allait partir. Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

 **(*) Chanson : Un autre monde, Téléphone** (je forcerais jusqu'au bout avec cette chanson, oui ! Mais en même temps, depuis le chapitre ''Tout foutre en l'air'' de d'histoire principale, cette chanson c'est un peu devenue _la_ chanson de la fic) **  
**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. B3 : Tout foutre en l'air

Bonjour,

Bon ben on est dans les bonus de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... hein, et il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire les OS, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension.

Bêta :Et baaah moi pour ce chapitre là hein, donc si y'a masse de fautes, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. Ah non, je viens juste d'avoir les corrigés en fait. Mais je m'étais pas mal débrouillée alors prosternez vous de mwa.

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Bonus 3

 **Tout foutre en l'air !** (*)

...

Drago était à l'aréo... aréa... aéro... Bref, le machin avec les a... Avions, avec pour seul bagage tout l'or qu'il avait réduit et glissé dans ses poches.

Et bien oui, en partant en secret comme il le faisait, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de passer se chercher des fringues au Manoir en fait. Et puis il mourrait de peur de mettre les pieds dans cet endroit, accessoirement.

Présentement, il serrait convulsivement son passe-machin dans ses mains, pour essayer de retenir ses yeux de le piquer. Potter avait dit non. Enfin non, il lui avait simplement dit ''Désolé'' ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il ne le suivait pas.

Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait laissé seul. Il le laissait partir dans un pays qui lui était totalement inconnu sans aucun soutient, sans même un au revoir.

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement et il serra un peu plus l'objet dans ses mains.

Pourquoi est ce que ça faisait aussi mal ? Il s'en doutait pourtant, que Potter ne le suivrait pas, il en avait rêvé, il avait entendu la voix grave de Harry lui dire qu'il ne sacrifierait pas sa vie avec ses amis pour lui, il l'avait entendu lui dire adieu, et ça n'avait pas été si horrible, alors qu'en réalité, quand le Gryffondor lui avait lâché son ''Désolé'' il avait crut que son coeur avait décidé de se tirer aussi, loin, très loin de son corps.

Ca lui avait fait si mal...

Il soupira. Ce foutu Harry Potter lui rendrait toujours la vie impossible. Quand ils se détestaient, il l'agaçait au plus au point avec son foutu héroïsme de Saint Potty sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et maintenant qu'il l'aimait, il lui faisait plus de mal que jamais en lui enfonçant un poignard dans le dos.

Parce que c'était vraiment comme ça que Drago le ressentait. Il s'était confié à Potter, lui avait conté ses états d'âmes, ses peurs, ses envies, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était le laisser partir, comme ça, seul.

Retenant un sanglot, il eut l'impression d'entendre une voix appeler son prénom, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter.

Il secoua la tête, ce connard le hantait.

La voix se fit plus forte, comme si elle se rapprochait, et il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, alors qu'il rêvait voir le visage de Harry en face du sien, ses si beaux yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Il devenait dingue. Ce crétin de Potter le rendait dingue et lui donnait même des hallucinations.

Par contre, quand il sentit les lèvres de Potter embrasser désespérément les siennes, il se dit que ça n'était peut être pas une hallucination, même dans ses rêves ça n'était pas aussi réel -NON, il n'épiloguera pas sur le fait qu'il faisait des rêves pas très innocents incluant Potter.

Alors, il préféra se dire qu'il était réel, et noua ses bras autour du cou de Harry. La langue demandeuse du brun quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, accès qu'il lui donna bien vite, écartant les lèvres pour que la langue de Harry rencontre la sienne.

Potter le serra fort contre lui en séparant leurs lèvres, à cause du manque de souffle, et c'est là que Drago réalisa : si c'était bien réel, le Survivant venait de lui rouler une pelle magistrale au beau milieu d'un aréo... aéro... Vous avez compris !

Le blond demanda :

-C'est réel ? T'es bien là ? C'est pas un rêve ?

En disant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher encore et encore le visage de Harry, pour sentir sa peau sous la sienne et réaliser qu'il était bien là. Le Gryffondor le trouva touchant comme ça, avec son air désespéré mais plein d'espoir, mais le brun ne pouvait ne pas se sentir rongé par la culpabilité.

Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire, en posant ses mains chaudes sur celles plutôt froides de Drago :

-Non, c'est pas un rêve. J'suis désolé de pas t'avoir suivi dès le début, mais... je... j'ai pensé à Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les autres et... j'étais vraiment perdu, je savais pas qui choisir alors comme un con je t'ai laissé, mais... T'étais à peine arrivé au coin de la rue que je voulais déjà te retrouver, alors je suis vite fait aller chercher de l'argent, et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. J'avais trop peur que l'avion ait déjà décollé, que tu sois déjà parti. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si ça avait été le cas en fait.

Drago sourit, avant de se moquer un peu :

-On est censé être amis, alors si... tu pouvais me lâcher qu'on ait pas trop l'air d'un couple ça serait bien. Même si que tu te jettes sur moi comme un affamé n'aide pas à dire qu'on n'est pas ensemble tu sais.

-Vas te faire voir. marmonna Harry en se reculant et s'asseyant, à côté de Malefoy.

-Non merci. Même si c'est une proposition.

-C'est _pas_ une proposition. Tu as dit que tu préfères qu'on reste amis pour l'instant.

-Oui... dis le blond un peu gêné. Mais... Nan... je peux vraiment pas me figurer la possibilité qu'on soit en couple. Je veux pas tenter le diable. Je préfère qu'on s'embrasse de temps en temps en restant amis que ce qu'on s'engage dans une relation foireuse.

-J'ai compris ça. Je ne te reproche rien, même si j'avoue que ça m'emmerde un peu, parce que... je t'aime.

-Moi aussi... Vraiment désolé.

-C'est pas grave. sourit Harry en prenant la main du blond pour le rassurer. Mais si un jour tu te sens qu'on soit _vraiment_ plus qu'amis, j'accepterais avec plaisir.

-Je m'en souviendrai. répliqua le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

Le silence plana quelques secondes, avant que Harry ne rajoute :

-Alors on part vraiment ?

-On part vraiment. Sauf si tu me laisses encore, je partirais tout seul.

Harry entendit bien le ton de reproche dans la voix du blond et s'excusa :

-Désolé. Je te laisserai plus jamais.

-Je te fais pas confiance.

Ca faisait mal, le ton dur de Drago et ces paroles là surtout. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance alors qu'il allait quitter son pays, ses amis et sa 'famille' pour lui.

Malefoy dû se rendre compte qu'il avait vexé l'autre jeune homme puisqu'il tenta de se rattraper.

-Potter... C'est pas toi, c'est juste... je... je peux plus donner ma confiance comme ça... Je t'estime beaucoup, mais je me suis senti tellement trahi quand tu m'as fait comprendre que tu venais pas avec moi... et puis avant quand t'as embrassé Weaslette... Laisse moi le temps d'avoir de nouveau entière confiance en toi. Mais si j'arrive à te faire confiance... et que tu me trahi encore... cette fois j'y arriverais pas... alors... vu que t'as l'air d'être vexé que je te fasse pas confiance ben... rachète toi et merde pas surtout. J'ai été trahi de la pire des façon par une personne que j'aimais, je supporterai pas de revivre ça.

A la voix tremblante du blond, Harry comprit que sa dernière phrase parlait de Lucius, du viol, alors il se tourna vers lui et le serra fort contre lui, se fichant bien de le serrer _trop_ fort. Et Drago s'en foutait, parce qu'il était mieux dans les bras de Potter que nul part ailleurs, il s'y sentait... bien, complet, à sa place, et ces sentiments de bien être et de plénitude ne le comblaient tellement plus en ce moment que le corps chaud de Harry contre sien, c'était le Nirvana, le paradis, le jardin d'Eden.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement en sursautant quand les passagers du ''vol en direction de Washington'' furent appelés.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, et marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où ils embraqueraient, Drago commençant à stresser, il savait que ce truc volait mais pas comment, c'était ça lui faisait un peu peur, mais il ne devait pas se la jouer fillette devant Potter.

Enfin, Potter l'avait vu pleurer plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète, mais c'était un détail.

N'empêche qu'en entrant dans l'avion, il se crispa. Harry tenta de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était juste un avion et que voler sur un balai était bien plus dangereux, alors qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il angoissait un peu aussi, mais beaucoup moins que Drago.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, et Harry décida qu'il serait du côté du hublot, ça serait très certainement mieux pour éviter que Drago fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Quand la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air retentit pour dire qu'il fallait attacher sa ceinture, Drago agrippa le bras de Harry et couina :

-J'vais mouriiiiiir.

-Mais non tu vas pas mourir. Oh, et tiens, prends ça. dit Harry en sortant un paquet de chewing gum de sa poche.

Il en sortit un, et le tendit au blond, qui fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca se mange ?

-Bien sûr que ça se mange ! C'est un chewing gum enfin !

-Un quoi ?!

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Malefoy et chuchotait -puisqu'ils étaient chez les moldus :

-Y'a pas ça chez les sorciers ?

-Nan.

-Oh. Baaah c'est une pâte que tu mâches.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout. Mais c'est bon ! Et faut pas l'avaler. Enfin, les profs nous disaient ça, au primaire.

-Primaire ?

-Mais vous êtes vraiment si ignorant que ça ! Le primaire, là où on apprend à lire, écrire, les trucs comme ça.

-Connais pas.

-Bah comment t'as fait pour apprendre à lire et écrire ?

-Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont appris.

-Ah. Ok. Bon, toujours est il que tu dois prendre ça.

-Pourquoi ?

La langue de Harry claqua contre son palet, signe d'agacement, avant qu'il ne réplique :

-On m'a dit que le décollage d'un avion ça peut boucher les oreilles ou un truc comme ça, et si tu mâches fort ton chewing gum bah ça arrive pas.

-Hum. Ok. dit Drago, perplexe, en prenant le bonbon que Harry lui tendait.

Il le mit dans sa bouche et fit comme le brun lui avait dit, mastiquant bien fort, alors que Potter en faisait de même.

Puis vint le décollage. Drago devint aussi blanc que la chemise qu'il portait alors qu'il risquait fortement d'arracher le bras de Harry ou au moins de couper sa circulation sanguine tant il le serrait fort.

Harry, qui ne voulait ni perdre son bras, ni risquer une explosion de magie de la part de Drago qui serait désastreuse, mit discrètement sa main sur sa baguette et prononça un sort pour endormir le Serpentard, qui tomba dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda, attendri, le jeune blond dormir sur son épaule.

Il était encore crispé à cause de son stress, mais il avait aussi cet air détendu qu'ont les gens qui dorment, parce que quand on est dans les bras de Morphée, c'est le seul moment où l'on ne peut pas se créer de masque, et c'était pour ça que Harry trouvait fascinant le fait de regarder Malefoy dormir -même si ça le faisait passer pour un psychopathe.

Et c'est en regardant le blond, comme ça, paisible, et en repensant aux paroles qu'il lui avait dit toute à leur, sur sa confiance qu'il avait du mal à lui donner, Harry jura qu'il ferrait tout pour que le Serpentard ne doute plus de lui et réalisa qu'en fait, il aurait pu partir à l'autre bout du monde au gré des caprices de l'ange qui dormait, blotti contre lui.

* * *

(*) J'avais pas d'idée de titre, et vu que c'est le moment où ils se tirent, baaah j'ai trouvé que c'était pas mal. Pis en l'air... avion... jeu de mot... humour... c'est le LOOOL

Sinon bah la chanson c'est Un Autre Monde de Téléphone, encore.

Ah, et le truc des chansons baaah je vais le faire quand je peux, hein, ça risque de pas être si souvent que ça en fait.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. B4 -La rumeur est un microbe

Bonjour,

Bon ben on est dans les bonus de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... hein, et il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire les OS, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension.

Bêta : Lilou40 ^^

 **Et donc, je dois vous demander un petit truc à propos de ces bonus ; est ce que ça vous dérange si il ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique ? Je veux dire, j'ai écris un chapitre entièrement, mais il se passe 15 ans après l'arrivée de Drago et Harry aux USA, donc ça m'arrangerais de pouvoir le publier. Et puis ça vous ferrait sûrement un chapitre plus tôt que si je devais l'écrire.  
**

 **Si je fais ça, je rajouterais l'année et le mois dans lequel se passe le chapitre.**

 **Et vu que y'a 15 ans de différence dans celui que j'ai déjà écris, si je le publie, je vous ferrais un petit cadre avec les personnages, même si j'explique ce que font les personnages présent dedans.**

 **Et puis ne pas faire dans l'ordre chronologique me permettra de rajouter des éléments si ils me viennent plus tard, sans me soucier qu'ils ne soient pas au bon endroit.**

 **Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, mais je pense que je vais faire ça.**

Petites infos :  


-On est en octobre 1997, donc Drago et Harry ont 17 ans.

-Ils sont aux USA depuis environ un mois.

-Ils ont changé leurs identités en Drago Black et Harry Evans

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Bonus 4

 **La rumeur est un microbe qui se transmet par la voix** (*)

...

Ils avaient eu du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Ils avaient bataillé avec le directeur, mais ils avaient réussi ; ils étaient acceptés comme élèves à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie américaine.

Et là, ils étaient dans l'école, prêts à être répartis dans leur maison.

L'appréhension nouait l'estomac de Drago. Et s'il n'était pas dans la même maison que Harry ? C'était fort probable d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, mais il en avait peur quand même, il était dans une toute nouvelle école, ne connaissait ni les élèves, ni les profs, ni les lieux, en fait, il n'avait que Potter, et s'ils étaient séparés, il serait tout seul.

Il s'agrippa à la main de Harry, et le Survivant, lisant son angoisse, lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement alors que des voix venant d'au dessus d'eux s'élevaient.

-Des nouveaux élèves ? Depuis quand l'école accueille des nouveaux élèves en pleine année ? dit la voix fort marqué par l'accent américain d'un garçon, de leur âge environ sûrement.

-Je n'en sais rien. répliqua une fille à l'accent moins marqué, faisant plus aristo, un peu comme Drago. Mais _mon père_ qui est au courant des affaires de l'école -et bien oui Holwin, les parents de tout le monde n'ont pas 150 Gallions par mois- me l'a dit, qu'il y aurait des nouveaux, mais je vous expliquerais après, écoutez.

Harry reconnaissait vraiment Drago dans la fille qu'il entendait parler en fait, la même voix supérieure et les remarques hautaines, comme celles que Drago faisait à Ron.

Mais le blond avait changé, il n'était plus pareil, non, là il était plutôt terrorisé.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

-J'vais me retrouver tout seuuul. geignit le blond, au bord des larmes.

-T'en sais rien... On sait même pas comment on est répartis ici.

-Mais quand même... j'ai trop peur Pot... Evans.

Et bien oui, ils étaient Drago Black et Harry Evans maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas merder en utilisant leurs vrais noms de famille.

Drago entendit vaguement le directeur de l'école leur expliquer que ça serait des statues qui choisiraient leur maison -des _statues_ ? Sérieusement ?- avant qu'ils ne doivent laisser les statues faire leur boulot justement.

Et ce fut Drago qui passa à la trappe en premier, bien sûr.

Il se plaça entre les statues, et attendit un geste de l'une d'elle, comme l'avait dit le directeur, et au bout de quelques secondes, il vit le cristal sur le front de la statue en forme de serpent s'illuminer.

Le serpent, c'était pas mal le serpent, ça lui rappellerait Serpentard, sa maison qu'il affectionnait tant. Oui, _sa_ maison, car il ne pourrait jamais considérer la maison qu'il intégrait à Ilvermorny comme _sa_ maison, cette place étant réservée à Serpentard, la maison de ses ancêtres, sa famille pendant 6 ans.

Il entendit des exclamations de la part des élèves qui étaient sur la gauche du balcon au dessus de lui, et en déduit donc que c'était les gens de la maison qui était la sienne mais dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom.

Mais il s'en fichait, car c'était au tour de Potte... Evans, d'être placé dans sa maison.

Drago sentit ses mains devenir moites alors que Harry attendait un signe de l'une des statues. Et il y eut un signe. Mais pas qu'un. Il y eut un rugissement, au grand malheur de Drago qui défaillit, mais -et c'est ce qui relança le coeur de l'aristocrate- la pierre précieuse ornant la tête du serpent s'illumina aussi.

Le blond eu grand mal à retenir un cri de joie en voyant ça, mais se souvint que si deux maisons voulaient d'un élève, c'était à l'élève de faire son choix.

Et si Potter choisissait l'autre maison ? Après tout de ce qu'il avait écouté du discours du directeur, la maison de l'animal qui rugit est la maison du corps, des guerriers, ça correspond parfaitement au Survivant.

La voix du directeur retentit, pour dire à Harry de choisir entre Horned Serpent -la maison dans laquelle Drago avait été envoyé, donc- et Wampus -la maison avec l'animal qui rugit. Le brun se tourna vers Drago, et dit en le regardant lui, et seulement lui :

-Horned Serpent.

Alors, oubliant momentanément qu'ils étaient observés par toute leur nouvelle école, Drago se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en soufflant :

-J'ai eu si peur que tu m'abandonnes...

-Je ne te laisserais jamais... Mais, continua Harry, n'ayant pas envie de partir dans trop de sentimentalisme, tu sais, me sauter dessus n'est pas la meilleur façon de faire comprendre qu'on est _juste_ amis.

-Oh tais toi. s'empourpra Drago en reculant.

Le directeur annonça qu'ils allaient être conduits dans leurs dortoirs par une certaine Isabella Clark. Des murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau, sans laisser le temps à la fille de venir les chercher, et le vieil homme chauve à la barbe grisonnante et aux yeux bruns qu'était le directeur en demanda la cause à un élève qui s'appelait Freginson.

-Mais Monsieur, ils n'ont pas de baguette ?!

-Bien sûr que si nous en avons. dit Harry en sortant la sienne pour preuve. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux des élèves s'écarquillèrent sans que les anglais ne le comprennent, et le directeur mis court aux murmures qui -re- commençaient à s'élever.

-Suffit. La précédente école de ces jeunes hommes ne fonctionnait pas comme ici, voilà tout, maintenant Miss Clark veuillez avoir l'obligeance de conduire Messieurs Black et Evans aux dortoirs, et tout le monde dans les salles communes !

Les murmures se taisant un peu, Drago et Harry virent la masse d'élève se dissiper alors qu'une jolie fille de leur âge très certainement descendait les rejoindre.

Elle avait un port altier digne de celui de Drago, le menton légèrement relevé. Sa peau opaline contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses beaux cheveux bruns qui cascadaient joliment jusque sous ses omoplates. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé magnifique.

Drago se pencha vers Harry et murmura :

-Elle me fait un peu penser à ma mère, une beauté froide. C'est sûr que c'est une aristo.

-Comme toi.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête, avant de se redresser, la fille étant arrivée à leur côté. Elle leur fit un petit sourire -que Drago trouva faux- et se présenta :

-Isabella Clarks, Préfète-en-Chef, je suis à Horned Serpent aussi, enchantée.

-Drago Black et Harry Evans, de même. répliqua poliment Drago.

Avisant la jeune femme, il se dit qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à une aristocrate, alors il se tenta à lui faire un baise-main, chose très courante dans son milieu.

Voyant le sourire en coin d'Isabella, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison.

-Je vois que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un de la _haute_ comme disent les autres. remarqua la brune. Enfin bon j'aurais pu le remarquer, tu te tiens bien même si tes manières laissent à désirer.

Bon. Il venait de se prendre une sacrée réflexion dans les dents là, enfin pour lui, c'était une sacré réflexion. Il lui jeta un regard froid et dis d'une voix aussi polaire:

-Pourquoi te permets tu de critiquer ma façon d'agir, Isabella.

-Te jeter au cou de ce type n'était pas très... distingué disons.

-Je débarque dans une école où je n'ai que lui, j'ai le droit d'être soulagé qu'il soit avec moi. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous conduire jusqu'au dortoir ça serait pas mal.

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air, retentissante comme un fouet, et Isabella se raidit, alors que Harry prenait la main du blond et la serrait fort.

-Calme toi Drago. Ne te mets pas des gens à dos dès le premier jour, on doit tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Hum. marmonna l'ancien Serpentard en marchant à pas rapide derrière Isabella. Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de baguette ? Pourquoi vous étiez surpris quand Evans a montré la sienne ?

-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir nos baguettes en dehors de l'école.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Quand vous allez les acheter...

-On ne les achète pas. Nous les avons à l'école et devons les y laisser à chaque vacance.

-Hors de question que je fasse ça !

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, le seul moyen de garder ta baguette sera de rester ici, et tu n'auras pas trop le droit de l'utiliser.

Le visage de Harry s'était décomposé et il serrait encore plus fort la main de Drago pendant la discussion du blond et de la brune. Leurs baguettes c'étaient... plus que des baguettes justement, elles faisaient partie de leur vie tout comme leur magie, ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer en être séparés deux longues semaines ! Ils étaient avec leur baguette comme les adolescents étaient avec leur téléphone, c'est dire.

-C'est horrible ! lâcha finalement l'ex-Gryffondor.

-C'est comme ça ici. Ca ne se passait pas ainsi dans votre ancienne école je présume ? Mais d'ailleurs, où étiez vous ?

-On était à Poudlard, l'école anglaise, et non, c'était pas du tout comme ça, nos baguette étaient en notre possession dès lors qu'on les achetait, mais on était surveillés par la Trace, jusqu'à nos 17 ans, on ne pouvait faire usage de la magie, sous peine d'être renvoyés.

-Ah d'accord. Mais ici vous êtes à Ilvermorny, pas à Poudlard, les règlements ne sont pas les même. Mais dites moi, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Dans cette école je veux dire, on ne quitte pas son école comme ça en plein milieu d'année.

-C'est personnel.

-Hum. J'ai ma petite idée.

Isabella avait un sourire en coin aux lèvres, et ça ne disait rien qui vaille aux deux jeunes hommes. Drago cracha :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Mon père a des relations en Angleterre, et on raconte que deux élèves n'ont pas été vus à Poudlard suite à une hospitalisation alors qu'ils ont quitté l'hôpital. Ca doit être vous.

Drago devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et Harry devint étrangement vert, ce qui fit augmenter le sourire d'Isabella.

-Vos expression renforcent mon idée. Mais vous savez... La rumeur qui court sur ces deux élèves dit que l'un deux a été violé et que c'était ça qui avait causé leur hospitalisation et la fuite. Alors si ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur, je dirais que c'est ton copain qui a eu ce _petit problème._ dit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Drago. Il ne parle pas, et il est scotché à toi. Et puis même si tu avais l'air un peu effrayé tout à l'heure, tu ne ressemble pas à une personne qu'on agresse, tu as du caractère Black.

-T'es complètement folle ! Et puis même si c'était vrai je vois pas pourquoi on en parlerait, alors contente toi de nous conduire et ferme là !

-J'ai touché une corde sensible ?

-Ta gueule !

Isabella ricana alors que Harry lâchait la main de Drago, les yeux remplis de colère.

Sentant que Harry allait partir au quart de tour -il en avait déjà fait les frais- Drago attrapa le Survivant par le bras et le ramena à ses côté, sous le rire moqueur d'Isabella.

-Non ! Tu m'as dit de me tenir correctement alors fais le toi même !

-Tu l'as entendu ! Elle... tu... enfin...

-Tu t'énerveras plus tard. Allez, chut !

Bougonnant, Harry continua de suivre la brune, qui même s'il ne la connaissait pas, l'énervait déjà. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, et quand ils entrèrent dans leurs quartiers, Harry et Drago se ruèrent aux dortoirs dont Isabella leur avait vaguement parlé pour ne pas être assaillis de questions.

Ils virent deux lits vides de toutes affaires et se dirent donc que c'étaient les leurs, alors ils s'installèrent, puis s'assirent tous les deux sur l'un des lits, côte à côte comme souvent, et lièrent leurs mains.

-Elle m'énerve cette Isabella ! s'exclama Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Tous le monde est comme ça dans l'aristocratie Harry, on a un personnage créé de toute pièce qu'on exploite pour être dans les critères des autres gens de notre société.

-Mais quand même ! Elle parle de... enfin de... du... des... viols comme de la pluie et du beau temps ! Alors que tu en souffres !

Drago sourit tristement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-T'es mignon à t'inquiéter pour moi, mais... Cette Isabella... Elle peut pas savoir ce que ça fait, elle peut pas comprendre. Elle a qu'une approche extérieure et même si pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été victime de ça, ça semble quand même terrible, c'est plus simple d'en parler, parce que justement, on ne sait pas de quoi on parle. Même toi qui vit mon mal être par correspondance tu ne pourrais pas exprimer comment c'est, parce que tu l'as pas vécu. Tu connais pas la sensation d'être souillé, de te sentir comme un vulgaire vide couille, le sentiment que ton corps ne t'appartient plus. Tu te sens vraiment plus bas que terre après ça, et...

Sa voix avait tremblé durant tout son discours, et elle se brisa avant même qu'il ne l'ait fini.

Harry le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra fort en murmurant :

-N'en parlons plus, tu te fais trop de mal.

...

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils n'étaient à l'école que depuis quelques heures, ils entendaient déjà chuchoter sur leur passage, et ça allait des insinuations comme quoi ils étaient ensemble à la rumeur selon laquelle l'un d'eux avait été abusé et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient fuit, rumeur qu'Isabella -déjà appelée ''la garce'' par Harry- avait dû véhiculer.

Et Drago commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'entendre "viol'', ''petits copains'' et autre quand ils étaient dans l'école. Et Harry sentait qu'il bouillonnait vraiment au dîner, après une journée entière à supporter les murmures des autres sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'un ''Non mais je pense vraiment que c'est le blond qui a dû se faire violer, il a belle gueule, j'me le ferais bien aussi." retentit, Drago ne put se retenir, il se leva, toisa l'entièreté des élèves avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais vous allez arrêter à parler dans notre dos, à Evans et à moi ?! Si vous voulez savoir des trucs je préfère encore que vous demandiez plutôt que d'entendre des murmures à tout va ! Alors je peux comprendre que deux nouveaux après la rentrée c'est intrigant donc je vais satisfaire votre putain de curiosité ! Oui cette commère d'Isabella a raison, nous avons une très bonne raison d'avoir fuit l'Angleterre, et cette raison, c'est que j'ai été violé ! Là, vous êtes contents ? Ah, et Harry et moi ON N'EST PAS EN COUPLE !

Le visage rouge de colère et les yeux commençant à se brouiller de larmes, Drago quitta la salle en courant, sous les exclamations choquées des élèves et professeurs.

Il courut sans vraiment savoir vers où, se jeta au sol quand il se trouva assez éloigné de la pièce où se déroulait le dîner, et se mit à pleurer. Pleurer parce que ça faisait mal de repenser à Lucius et McKinley, pleurer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les élèves de sa nouvelle école lui assigne une réputation de traînée dès le 2ème jour, pleurer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la partie de sa phrase sur sa relation avec Potter soit vraie.

Le jeune homme sentit des bras l'étreindre et des lèvres douces et chaudes se poser dans son cou, et une sort de chaleur l'entoura ; Merlin que Potter lui faisait du bien rien qu'en étant avec lui.

Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux, attendant qu'il parle s'il voulait parler, ce qui arriva presque immédiatement.

-Je leur ai dit. J'ai dis à ces gens que je ne connais pas pour les viols alors que même à mes meilleurs amis je ne l'ai pas révélé. J'veux pas que... qu'il pense que je suis une salope, j'avais assez de cette réputation à Poudlard !

-Drago... dit Harry après un bruyant sanglot. Ils ne vont pas penser que tu es une pute parce que tu as été violé, au contraire, ils...

-Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils aient pitié ! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix pour que je puisse oublier !

-Alors je ferais tout pour. Si quelqu'un t'emmerde ou est trop insistant avec ça, je lui pète la gueule. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Je t'aime Drago, et je ne laisserais personne faire souffrir la personne à qui je tiens le plus ici bas.

-Merci... souffla le blond en souriant à travers ses larmes. Je t'aime aussi Harry.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ? N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit en début de chapitre ^^

(*) Chanson : La rumeur, Yves Duteuil

Ah, et le truc des chansons baaah je vais le faire quand je peux, hein, ça risque de pas être si souvent que ça en fait.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. Bonus 5

Bonjour,

Bon ben on est dans les bonus de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... hein, et il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire les OS, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension.

Bêta : Ma super Lilou40, oh et pis vous avez capté son nom je peux dire Léa maintenant ça va plus vite X)

 **Bon, et bien donc comme je l'avais dit, je ne suivrais pas l'ordre chronologique pour les chapitres, et sachant que j'ai déjà le dernier chapitre en tête, j'ai juste à combler avec ce que je peux.**

 **Ah, et je préviens d'avance, il y aura deux fins, parce que ma meilleure amie voulait absolument une mauvaise fin, et que moi je peux pas me résigner à faire que ça, donc il y aura une bonne et une mauvaise, ^^  
**

 _Ah et oui, je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas mis de bonus, mais j'ai trop d'idées d'histoire en tête en ce moment pour réussir à me focaliser sur les bonus, et puis je suis retournée dans ce truc génial *hum hum hum* qui s'appelle le collège, et j'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que les profs ont décidé de faire autant de contrôles que ce que j'en ai fait en 3 trimestres l'an dernier en 1 trimestre cette année, donc bon._

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF

Petites infos :  


-On est en janvier 2012, donc Drago et Harry ont 32 ans.

-Ils sont mariés, et ont deux enfants, Esteban qui a 6 ans et Sebastian qui en a 4, et une petite dernière en route. Esteban ressemble à Drago et Sebastian à Harry.

-Drago est devenu psy, et Harry Auror, mais Drago a arrêté de travailler après la naissance d'Esteban pour s'occuper de son -puis ses- fils, et n'a toujours pas reprit.

-Ils sont toujours aux USA

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Bonus 5

...

Harry et Drago étaient dans le salon de leur appartement, lovés dans le canapé, Harry étant allongé contre son époux qui caressait doucement son ventre légèrement arrondi à cause du petit être qui grandissait dedans.

Ils ne parlaient pas, profitant simplement de pouvoir être ensemble, sans les cris de leurs petits diables.

Enfin bon, le silence et le calme ne duraient jamais longtemps chez Black-Evans, même quand Esteban et Sebastian sont censés être couchés. Mais justement, tout se passe dans le ''censés''.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des sanglots et une porte qui s'ouvre, suivis de petits pas, puis la silhouette blonde de leur aîné se profila au coin du salon.

Drago commença à bouger pour aller voir, ce qui fit grommeler Harry, qui n'avait pas terriblement envie de bouger des bras. Le blond marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son fils -soit au milieu du salon- et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est ce que t'as petit cœur ? demanda t-il en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, mais pardon papa, pardon, pardon. sanglota l'enfant.

Drago se releva, le calant contre lui pendant qu'Esteban parlait, mais fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il s'excusait.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis pardon Esteban ?

-Tu nous as dit, à moi et Sebastian...

-Sebastian et moi.

-A Sebastian et moi de ne pas venir vous embêter après qu'on soit couchés.

-Oh mais bébé j'ai dis ça si vous veniez nous embêter, Harry et moi, pour rien, si tu as fait un cauchemar tu peux venir évidemment.

C'est vrai qu'il avait dit ça, aux enfants, mais ce n'était pas pour qu'ils aient peur de venir dans le salon, c'était plutôt pour leur éviter de les trouver, Harry et lui, dans une position... inconvenante disons. Bon, ils ne se sautaient pas dessus tout le temps non plus, surtout depuis qu'Harry portait Elisabeth, mais quand même, et puis ils aimaient pouvoir être seuls tous les deux le soir, sans les enfants pour les enquiquiner. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ils aimaient quand même être avec leurs enfants évidemment, mais ça leur faisait du bien de se retrouver seuls, comme au début de leur relation.

Enfin bref. Revenant au présent, il continua :

-Mais ne te rends pas malade pour ça bébé, tu as fait un cauchemar, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui je suis sûr. sourit l'homme en caressant doucement les cheveux de son enfant. Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir, mais si c'est juste pour un caprice, là je m'énerverai, mais pas si tu as fait un cauchemar, on est tes parents, on est là pour te rassurer.

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête avant de demander, jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux de son père :

-Mais pourquoi on peut pas venir vous voir le soir ?

Drago se figea une demi-seconde en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ses fils, mais se reprit rapidement :

-Et bien... Tu sais, Sebastian et toi je vous aime très très très très fort, mais votre père je l'aime aussi très très très très fort, alors j'ai envie qu'on soit un peu tous les deux, sans toi ni ton frère, et ça ne peut être le cas que quand vous dormez, parce que la journée papa travaille et je m'occupe de vous.

-Mais tu fais quoi quand t'es tout seul avec papa ?

-Euh... Hum... Des trucs de grands.

-Des trucs dégoûtants comme quand vous vous faites des bisous avec la langue ? demanda le gamin, mi-horrifié mi-dégoûté.

-C'est ça. rit son père. Mais tu trouveras ça moins dégoûtant dans 10 ans, crois moi.

-Ah non c'est dégueu, j'veux jamais faire des bisous sur la bouche à des garçons moi.

-Pas forcément un garçon mon ange, ça sera peut être une fille, c'est souvent une fille, comme Clara et Joey.

-Ben pourquoi toi c'est à papa que tu fais des bisous si c'est plus normal de faire des bisous à une fille ?

-Ah... Euh... C'est compliqué.

-Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi. répliqua le petit garçon, vexé. Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai 6 ans, je peux comprendre des trucs.

-Esteban... souffla Drago alors que son fils le lâchait pour aller bouder sur son lit. C'est vraiment compliqué...

-Non. Et j'dormirai pas temps que tu m'auras pas expliqué.

-Esteban pas de caprice.

-C'est pas un caprice. J'veux juste qu'on m'explique.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton, buté. Drago se retint de rire à cette vision, il avait l'impression de se voir lui, petit, quand ses parents lui refusaient quelque chose où qu'il voulait aller jouer dans la roseraie mais que Narcissa lui disait non parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il touche à tout.

Narcissa... Il eut un pincement au cœur, en pensant à elle. Elle lui manquait, après tout la dernière fois qu'ils étaient retournés en Angleterre avec Harry datait d'il y a 10 ans, aucun des enfants n'était né, et ils n'avaient même pas pensé en avoir... Ca ferait un choc trop grand à sa mère de le voir débarquer avec deux mômes et son mari enceint, ils ne pouvaient pas y retourner. Et puis il avait encore et toujours cette crainte de l'Angleterre, la peur que les horreurs qu'ils y avaient vécu ressurgissent alors qu'il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. Mais j'appuie bien sur le « presque plus », il en faisait toujours, il lui arrivait encore de passer des nuits sans dormir à repenser aux viols, à la douleur, à l'impression d'être trahi, à l'envie de mourir, et à chaque fois, Harry était là, pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots doux et des paroles rassurantes, pour lui dire qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire et qu'il l'aimait. Il avait vraiment un époux formidable.

Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de divaguer, et se retourna vers Esteban qui boudait toujours, et soupira, vaincu.

-D'accord... Mais viens, je ne veux pas réveiller ton frère.

En disant ça, il tendit la main vers son fils qui sourit, ravi d'avoir gagné. Cet enfant avait vraiment des gênes de Serpentard.

-Il pourrait y avoir un match de Quidditch dans la chambre que 'Bastian ne se réveillerait pas papa tu sais.

-Pas faux. Il est comme Harry... Mais viens quand même.

Le blondinet acquiesça en prenant la main de son père, et, en silence, ils retournèrent au salon.

Là bas, Drago sourit en voyant Harry, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il était tout bonnement adorable. Et puis Drago adorait quand Harry touchait son ventre, et il savait que son époux aimait quand le bébé réagissait aux touchers et aux paroles -la médicomage avait dit que le bébé reconnaîtrait les voix de ses parents, ça leur donnait une excuse pour passer pour des fous en parlant à leur fille.

En même temps, ils avaient été tellement heureux de savoir qu'ils pourraient avoir un enfant d'eux deux ! Car même s'ils aimaient Esteban et Sebastian de la même manière, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre enfant biologique de Harry et Drago ; ils avaient eu recours à une mère porteuse pour leurs aînée, Drago étant le père biologique d'Esteban, et Harry, celui de Sebastian.

D'ailleurs, quand ils avaient appris qu'ils pouvaient, grâce à la magie, faire un enfant tous les deux, ils avaient tout d'abord été fous de joie, mais ensuite, ils s'étaient disputés plus d'une fois pour savoir qui porterait le bébé puisqu'ils voulaient tous les deux ce rôle ! Et bien oui, on dit qu'un enfant est plus proche de sa mère, et donc dans leur cas, de la personne qui l'a porté, donc forcément, ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Finalement, Harry avait eu raison de son mari après nombre de disputes avec un argument en béton : ses larmes.

Enfin, s'il n'avait pleuré que pour ''gagner'' Drago n'aurait pas cédé, mais il avait bien vu dans les yeux de son époux que ses larmes étaient vraies.

Et puis même, ce qu'il avait dit au blond avant de fondre en larme lui avait tellement fait mal au cœur que Drago n'avait pu continuer d'argumenter. Il se souvenait de chaque mot. Harry lui avait dit que s'il bataillait tant pour pouvoir porter le bébé c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'Esteban et Sebastian l'aimaient moins que ce qu'ils n'aimaient Drago parce que lui était tout le temps au travail et que quand il rentrait, il était toujours trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit alors que Drago jouait avec eux, les emmenait au parc, leur faisait des gâteaux et leur donnait des sucreries même si c'était mauvais pour leurs dents. Rien que d'y repenser, le cœur de Drago se serra, Harry qui manquait déjà cruellement d'amour depuis l'enfance avait l'impression que ses fils l'aimaient moins que leur autre père, ça devait être horrible pour lui ! Alors suite à ça, Drago avait accepté que le Survivant porte le bébé, parce que comme ça, ça serait lui qui arrêterait de travailler et lui qui s'occuperait des enfants.

Et ça commencerait d'ailleurs bientôt, Harry étant enceint de plus de 4 mois et le médecin lui ayant formellement interdit le travail après 5 mois pour sa santé et celle du bébé, surtout qu'il était Auror ! Drago savait que ça serait dur de retourner au cabinet après 6 ans -parce qu'il avait toujours sa place là-bas, Joey, le copain de Clara, étant, par un heureux hasard, son patron. La jeune femme lui avait expressément demandé -ordonné- de garder la place de Drago pour qu'il puisse facilement retravailler après que les garçons soient entrés à l'école. Par ailleurs, Drago aurait pu retourner au travail dès l'année passée, Sebastian étant rentré à la maternelle à ce moment là, mais il avait préféré ''rester auprès des petits encore un an, au cas où Seb ait des problèmes d'adaptation à l'école" mais la vérité était surtout qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'Harry à couper le cordon et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ses petits bébés.

Mais maintenant que Harry allait rester à la maison, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son retour au cabinet était imminent. Ca allait vraiment être très, très dur.

Mais bon, il avait encore deux-trois semaines pour s'y faire.

La petite voix d'Esteban le sortit de sa rêverie :

-Papa dort déjà !

-Ton père est fatigué avec le travail, et encore plus avec ta petite sœur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Elisabeth utilise de la magie de papa pour grandir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est vraiment trop compliqué pour toi, même pour moi c'est pas très clair.

-Hum. D'accord.

-Bon, reste là, je vais réveiller papa.

Le blond lâcha la main de son fils, mettant son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire, et marcha jusqu'à son époux. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et secoua doucement son épaule.

-Harry, Harry mon amour réveille toi, allez réveille toi mon cœur.

-Hein... Que... Oh Dray. marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant les yeux. Kesquiya ?

Le blond sourit de la voix endormie de son brun en répondant :

-On a un fils qui se pose beaucoup de questions disons.

Il se releva, et tendit la main à Harry pour qu'il en fasse de même. Une fois debout, le Survivant demanda :

-Quoi comme questions ?

-Celles qu'on se doutait que les petits finiraient par se poser. soupira Drago, qui entre temps avait marché jusqu'à Esteban, en prenant son fils dans ses bras, le calant contre sa hanche.

Il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche, mais Drago lui jeta un regard noir pour l'en dissuader ; il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il allait lui dire qu'Esteban avait 6 ans et qu'il était trop grand pour être porté, mais Drago s'en foutait, c'était son bébé il le portait s'il le voulait. Harry ricana, et Drago lui pinça la côte, là où il le tenait serré contre lui, ce qui accentua le rire du brun.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre parentale, et s'assirent sur le lit... Esteban sur les genoux de Drago !

-Tu couves définitivement trop notre fils, amour. remarqua gentiment Harry.

-La ferme. Tu verras quand tu te seras occupé d'Elisabeth pendant des années si tu ne la couveras pas !

-Oui, mais même si je fais ça tu ne pourras rien me reprocher, papa poule.

-Je t'emmerde Evans.

-Papa c'est pas beau de dire des gros mots. reprit Esteban.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray. se moqua Harry. Mais c'est Black-Evans maintenant.

-Hum. Mouais. Bon.

Harry rit légèrement, avant de dire.

-C'est fou comme s'est devenu naturel d'utiliser Black et Evans au lieu de Malefoy et Potter.

-C'est normal, ça fait près de 15 ans qu'on s'appelle Evans et Black, ça fait presque autant de temps qu'on a ces noms que le temps qu'on a passé avec nos noms de naissance.

-Oui mais quand même... C'est de Drago Malefoy que je suis tombé amoureux...

-Mais Drago Black que tu as épousé, alors je préfère ce patronyme.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de se racler la gorge et de se tourner ver Esteban :

-Alors bonhomme, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes deux garçons ? Parce que les autres enfants à l'enfant ils m'ont dit que vous êtes pas mes vrais parents parce que moi j'ai deux papas alors que normalement et bah on a une maman et un papa et moi j'ai pas de maman. C'est vrai que vous êtes pas mes vrais parents ?

-Oh bébé... souffla Drago en attirant Esteban dans ses bras.

-Dray c'est plus un bébé, arrête de le materner, on savait bien que ça viendrait.

-Mais toi arrête ! s'enflamma le blond. C'est peut être plus un bébé, mais c'est mon bébé ! Fous-moi la paix.

-Oui ben je le sais que c'est ton fils et pas le mien !

Une exclamation étouffée d'Esteban se fit entendre et il demanda d'une petite voix, les yeux humides :

-C'est vrai que je suis pas ton fils ?

-Ben bravo Evans t'es content ? cracha Drago en passant sa main dans le dos d'Esteban d'une manière rassurante. Pleure pas mon cœur, papa dis n'importe quoi, bien sûr que si tu es son fils, et le mien aussi, tu es notre fils à tous les deux mon ange.

-Les grands CM2 à l'école ils disent que c'est pas possible d'avoir deux papas, on est obligés d'avoir une maman et moi j'en n'ai pas.

Drago soupira, en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Esteban qui rajouta :

-Et puis les autres enfants ils disent aussi que je peux pas être votre fils parce que je ressemble pas à papa et c'est vrai, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux comme toi mais pas comme papa alors dites le moi si je suis pas votre fils.

-Esteban... C'est compliqué...

-Mais je veux pas que ça soit compliqué ! Je veux que vous m'expliquiez !

Le blond poussa un soupir à s'en déchirer l'âme, avant de dire :

-On avait pas prévu de te dire ça si tôt...

-Pas grave. Dis moi. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord... Tu te souviens d'Andréa ? La femme qui vient des fois à la maison ? Et surtout avant la naissance de ton frère ?

-La gentille dame avec les cheveux jaunes qui ramène des chocolats ?

-Oui, c'est elle. Et bien... En fait t'as raison, on n'est pas tes vrais parents...

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Esteban, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de lui en parler maintenant, mais Esteban se posait trop de question, il aurait été capable de demander à Clara ou Joey, alors il préférait que ce soit Harry et lui qui lui disent.

-... mais ça veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas mon petit cœur. C'est juste que quand on a voulu t'avoir, on ne savait pas qu'on pouvait faire un bébé tous les deux, alors... on a du demander à une dame de nous aider, à Andréa, c'est... c'est elle ta maman.

-Donc je suis pas votre fils. dit Esteban d'une voix qui fini de briser le cœur de Drago.

Il serra fort son fils dans ses bras, et la main d'Harry caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant dont les épaules tressautaient à cause de ses sanglots.

-Si, mais c'est compliqué je t'ai dis. Andréa elle t'a juste fabriqué, alors que nous on s'occupe de toi, on t'aime.

-C'est pas vrai. Papa s'occupe pas de moi, il est tout le temps à son travail et même quand il rentre il joue jamais avec moi et 'Bastian. Y'a que toi qui t'occupes de moi alors je veux pas que tu ailles à ton travail, même quand ma petite sœur elle sera là je veux que ça soit toi qui reste à la maison.

-Esteban ! Ne dis pas ça c'est méchant ! gronda Drago en sentant la main de Harry compresser la sienne.

Ce réflexe qu'ils avaient eu quand Drago avait besoin de la magie de Harry à l'époque des viols, ou encore lors des coups de blues du blond, persistait entre eux dès qu'ils avaient besoin de soutient.

L'ancien Serpentard tourna la tête vers son époux, après avoir jeté un regard sévère à son fils. Il vit que les beaux yeux de Harry brillaient de larmes contenues, et il serra sa main un peu plus fort en hochant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas pleurer.

Harry était et avait toujours été assez sensible au niveau de ses sentiments, et surtout de ceux des autres à son égard, et il l'était encore plus depuis le début de sa grossesse, Elisabeth jouant avec sa magie et ses hormones, alors la réplique d'Esteban avait vraiment dû lui faire mal.

-Harry... Harry mon amour...

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. cracha Harry, des sanglots dans la voix. Alors Esteban a forcément raison, je suis un mauvais père, je passe mon temps au boulot alors j'vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui porte Elisabeth vu que de toute manière ton gosse m'aime pas, que c'est sûrement pareil pour Sebastian et que ça sera la même chose avec le bébé ! Je suis un putain de mauvais père et je comprends pas pourquoi t'as accepté d'avoir 3 gamins avec moi !

Pendant sa tirade, Harry s'était levé, et alors que son dernier mot résonnait dans la pièce, la porte de la chambre se ferma brusquement. Drago resta figé quelques secondes à cause de la vitesse à laquelle la situation avait dérapée, puis se leva précipitamment, ordonnant à Esteban d'aller se coucher en lui disant qu'ils parleraient demain parce qu'il avait fait mal au cœur à son père.

Ensuite, le blond se hâta de rejoindre le salon, se doutant bien que c'était là qu'Harry s'était réfugié.

Et il eut raison. Son époux était assis au pied du canapé, sanglotant silencieusement, enserrant son corps de ses bras.

Drago s'approcha doucement de lui, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'autre caressant doucement la joue de son brun. Les larmes du Survivant lui fendait le cœur, et il priait pour réussir à le consoler au plus vite, il détestait vraiment quand Harry pleurait ; il n'était pas du genre à montrer ainsi ses faiblesses, et seul Drago avait dû le voir aussi fragile -sorte de revanche du destin sûrement, mais le blond aurait préféré que ça n'ait pas lieu.

-Harry... Ne pleure plus mon amour... C'est... Esteban est petit, il... Il ne peut pas comprendre que tu l'aimes même si tu ne joues pas avec lui ; pour un gamin de son âge, l'amour ça consiste en des jeux, des cadeaux, et des câlins. Moi je passe la journée avec 'Bastian et lui, c'est ''normal'' en quelques sortes qu'il trouve que tu ne l'aime pas, parce que tu ne l'aimes pas comme moi. Moi je l'aime en mettant à quatre pattes pour pousser des petites voitures dans la maison, je l'aime en allant lui acheter une crêpe au chocolat bien chaude avant d'aller le chercher à l'école en hiver, je l'aime en lui faisant des modèles pour qu'il écrivent bien nos prénoms, à Sebastian, Clara, toi, lui et moi, je l'aime en faisant des petites étoiles magiques au dessus de son lit le soir, je l'aime en lui faisant des câlins, l'embrassant, le maternant comme tu dis, alors que toi tu l'aimes en pensant à lui, tu l'aime en lui disant que ces dessins son magnifiques alors que les maisons ressemblent à des voitures et en les prenant pour les mettre à ton travail pour que "t'ai un souvenir de moi à ton travail papa'', tu l'aimes en l'écoutant patiemment écouter ses histoires abracadabrantesques alors que t'as juste envie de lui dire de se taire et de dormir, tu l'aimes en passant dans sa chambre tous les matins pour l'embrasser avant de partir au boulot. Donc, même si lui ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, tu l'aimes Harry, tu l'aimes plus fort que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, parce que c'est ton fils. Et puis il t'aime aussi Harry.

-Non, il...

-Chut... souffla Drago en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il t'aime. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas de non, il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es son père, il t'aime Harry, une fois dans ta vie d'emmerdeur écoute moi et arrête de me contredire, ok ? dit le blond, plaisantant légèrement pour chasser ces maudites larmes du visage de son amour.

Harry eut un petit rire à travers les quelques larmes qui persistaient, et Drago le regarda.

Merlin ce qu'il était beau quand il riait. Enfin, aux yeux de Drago il était beau tout le temps, mais quand il riait... C'était différent. Ses yeux brillaient différemment, et une fossette se creusant sur sa joue droit alors qu'elle était inexistante sur la gauche.

Harry dut remarquer que son compagnon le fixait quand il cessa de rire, parce qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, en rougissant.

-T'es adorable Evans, tu rougis encore comme un adolescent quand je te regarde...

En disant ça, il captura les lèvres d'Harry, qui déplia ses jambes afin que Drago puisse s'asseoir sur lui. Le blond remonta sa main qui se trouvait sur la joue d'Harry jusqu'à la perdre dans ses cheveux, et glissa l'autre dans son cou, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Harry écarta docilement les lèvres en empoignant les hanches de son mari, rendant leur baiser un peu plus fiévreux, et ses mains ne restèrent pas à leur place. Il les fit dévier jusqu'au bas de la chemise de Drago, et retira les deux premiers boutons, avant qu'une main ne l'interrompe.

-Non... haleta le blond après avoir décollées ses lèvres de celles d'Harry.

-T'as pas envie ? demanda Harry pianotant des doigts sur le bas du ventre de Drago qui sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer à cet endroit de son corps.

-Si... Mais c'est plus de notre âge de faire l'amour sur le tapis du salon.

-Si ce n'est que ça. sourit Harry alors que Drago se levait déjà.

Il se redressa à son tour, et tira Drago jusqu'à leur chambre, continuant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de leur chambre, Harry soupira d'aise, Esteban pouvait venir les déranger tous les soirs, et d'ailleurs, il avait bien vite oublié l'incident avec son aîné en sentant le corps brûlant de son mari contre le sien, ses lèvres le parcourant de baisers...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question :

-Vous l'aimez bien mon petit Esteban ou pas ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. B6 - Noël rime avec Sexuel ?

Bonjour,

Bon ben on est dans les bonus de J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier... hein, et il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire les OS, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension.

Bêta : Ma super Lilou40

Je peux vous raconter ma vie qui n'intéresse personne ? ... Merci ! L'autre jour j'ai cru que j'allais mouriiiiir en allant à la boulangerie, parce que en fait j'étais avec mes amis et on trainait en ville en attendant de pouvoir prendre le bus, et on avait faim -ça a tout le temps faim les collégiens de toute manière- et du coup on va à la boulangerie. Qui est juste à cote d'une libraire. Et dans la vitrine de la libraire je vois quoi ? Cursed Child (en anglais à ce moment là) les versions poches des 7 tomes d'Hp, les NOUVELLES VERSIONS, et des construction en boiq de Buck, Dobby et le vif d'or. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Du coup je suis restée bloquée devant la vitrine pendant un quart d'heure. Depuis je suis allé à cette liste raire trois fois pour m'acheter des trucs (la version poche du 7, l'Enfant Maudit et... J'étais censée y aller pour la version poche du 5 mais j'ai vu la baguette de Harry à 20 euros. VINGT EUROS QUOI. du coup je l'ai prise mais j'ai pas prit le livre alors j'y retourne dans la semaine pour m'acheter le bouquin et sûrement le premier Miss Pérégrine et les enfants particuliers (parce que j'ai été voir le film et que c'est de la BOMBE))

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF

Petites infos :

-On est en décembre 1997

-Drago et Harry sont à Ivermorny pour les vacances de Noël et ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Bonus 6

Noël rime avec… Sexuel ?

...

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé depuis quelques jours à Ilvermorny, et Harry Evans et Drago Black étaient presque les seuls élèves de l'école à y être restés, les autres étant retournés dans leur famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais bien sûr, les deux anglais ne pouvaient faire cela, puisque comme l'avait amèrement remarqué Drago il y a quelques secondes, ils n'avaient plus de famille.

Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil de la salle commune dans lequel il était installé et regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, mélancoliquement.

Des bras réconfortant entourèrent ses épaules, et une odeur plus que familière arriva à ses narines en même temps que des lèvres douces et chaudes se posaient délicatement dans son cou.

-Je n'ai plus de famille, mais toi tu as encore Narcissa, tu pourrais peut-être… Lui écrire ?

-Ne reviens pas là dessus. grinça Drago entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui écrire c'est que je ne le peux pas, ça me ferait trop de mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut être que ça te serait bénéfique.

-NON ! s'enflamma Drago en poussant Harry de contre lui. Je ne veux plus aucun contact quel qu'il soit avec ma mère ou mes amis quand est ce que ça va rentrer dans ton crâne !

-Je dis ça pour toi ! Moi je n'ai plus de parents ! Plus du tout et je peux t'affirmer que c'est vraiment pas enviable comme situation ! Alors que toi, tu as ta mère, c'est la femme la plus gentille que je connaisse, et tu… Tu… !

-Mais tu comprends pas que si je lui écris je vais craquer et retourner en Angleterre ! Putain mais t'es vraiment con ! Tu crois que je crève pas d'envie d'écrire à ma mère pour lui dire où je suis et que je vais bien ?! Et bien si figure toi, mais je ne peux pas parce que je saurais qu'elle est triste et je ne supporterais pas ça. Donc j'écris pas à ma mère et puis c'est tout.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry encaissait les paroles du blond. Narcissa lui manquait, et il voudrait pouvoir lui écrire mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était juste un caprice… Il aurait dû se douter que Drago souffrait de leur changement de vie, parce que lui aussi était triste d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre. Il y avait parfois même des soirs où il restait assis dans son lit, n'arrivant pas a dormir, et où il pensait à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres, et ces soirs là, il regrettait d'avoir quitté sa vie. Puis il tournait les yeux vers le lit à côté du sien et voyait son bel ange dormir paisiblement, et il oubliait bien vite ses remords. Il était bien avec Drago, il ne se serait sentit à sa place nul part ailleurs qu'avec le blond, et s'en serait voulu à mourir s'il l'avait laissé partir seul, l'abandonnant comme un lâche lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de lui.

Quand son esprit revint au présent, Harry se remit contre Drago, et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas de faire de peine.

-Ben c'est raté. Fous moi la paix. cracha Drago en poussant encore Harry, plus fort cette fois, tant que le brun faillit tomber à la renverse.

Le Survivant regarda son homologue, l'air peiné, mais voyant que l'autre jeune homme ne changeait pas d'avis, il se leva et monta au dortoir, en traînant tristement les pieds.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, se morigénant toujours de sa stupidité, mais en même temps, ça l'avait énervé d'entendre Drago dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille, parce que le blond avait toujours la sienne, alors que lui… Lui il était orphelin, et même s'il avait les Weasley, ça ne remplaçait pas entièrement ses parents. Et maintenant il n'avait même plus les Weasley. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à s'endormir, alors il se dit qu'il devrait préparer le cadeau de Noël de Drago, il aurait trop honte de lui donner en face. Donc il prit un parchemin et un stylo et se mit à écrire pendant de longues minutes. Ensuite, il mit le papier sous son lit, avec le présent, en se disant qu'il le mettrait au pied du lit de Drago le lendemain matin, si le blond venait se coucher au dortoir tout du moins.

...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Drago, qui avait élu domicile sur un sofa pour la nuit, vit un petit paquet rectangulaire avec une lettre pliée et son nom inscrit dessus. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi, mais se souvint que c'était Noël, alors c'était sûrement le cadeau de ce crétin d'Evans. Il tendit la main vers les objets et les prit. Il commença par prendre la lettre, reconnaissant l'écriture serrée de Harry.

''Drago,

Joyeux Noël tout d'abord. Je suis désolé qu'on se soit disputés hier soir, j'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi et je m'en veux, mais tu m'as envoyé bouler quand j'ai essayé de m'excuser donc bon. Enfin, je m'excuse encore du coup, en espérant que cette fois tu les acceptera, mes excuses. Aussi, le cadeaux… C'est un collier, mais un collier un peu spécial, je n'aurais pas pu le faire faire si nous n'étions pas âmes soeurs. C'est un collier qui permet de savoir si l'autre a besoin de nous ; il est fait avec notre magie. En fait, vu que ta magie se mélange à la mienne, j'ai un peu de ta magie dans mon corps, donc j'ai pu en extraire pour la ''mettre'' dans le collier. L'espèce de ''gaz'' émeraude que tu peux voir, c'est un mélange de notre magie, et si la couleur est assez homogène, c'est parce que nos magies sont sont semblables. Pour en revenir à l'intérêt de ce collier, si tu as besoin de ma magie, la magie du collier va le ressentir et fera chauffer le mien, car oui, j'ai moi aussi un collier comme le tiens. J'espère que tu le mettras, ça me permettra au moi d'être rassuré quant à ton état de santé si je suis loin de toi.

Oh… Et… Pour la forme du collier… J'ai fais un D pour moi et un H pour toi, mais si tu trouves ça ridicule, on échangera c'est pas grave.

Je t'embrasse.

Harry.''

Tout son énervement contre le brun s'évapora instantanément, c'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire, et surtout très utile, après tout, ça lui arrivait encore d'avoir des baisses de morale.

Mais il était très curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le copier, alors il ouvrit la boîte et vit un pendentif en forme de H, comme l'avait indiqué Evans, mais avec un petit cercle en verre coupant la carte du milieu du H en deux, et dedans, le gaz vert qu'était leur magie, à Harry et lui. C'était étrange de se dire que cette jolie fumée verte était sa magie, mais c'était fascinant en même temps. Et puis la forme en H du collier lui plaisait vraiment, même si c'était salement romantique, il avait besoin de romantisme, pour savoir que Harry l'aimait toujours aussi fort que lui l'aime. Et Merlin qu'il aimait le brun !

La dispute d'hier oubliée, le blond se rua au dortoir, et vit Evans, assit sur son lit, l'air un peu anxieux, air qui s'intensifia quand il le vit. Le brun mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure alors que Drago courait presque à côté de lui, se jetant sur le lit. D'une impulsion subite, il attrapa le visage de Harry en coupe en l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais, ce qui eut don de détendre Harry. Le brun, rassuré, posa ses mains au creux des reins de Black, alors que l'ancien Serpentard montait à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Leur baiser prenant un peu plus d'ampleur, les mains impatientes du blond devenant avide de toucher la peau dorée de Harry. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Drago haleta :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Harry, j'en peux plus d'attendre, je te veux, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres impérieuses de Harry embrassant fiévreusement les siennes, lui aussi il l'aimait, lui non plus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et lui aussi le voulait, il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne, il voulait qu'il soit à lui, en lui. Il voulait Drago tout simplement, Drago tout entier.

Le blond, qui avait aussi envie que lui, le poussa un peu brutalement contre le matelas, l'écrasant de tout son poids avant de se redresser, les joues rougies et les yeux brillant de désir.

Il se mit à caresser le corps du brun, en le regardant avec une dévotion presque religieuse alors que ce qu'il avait en tête n'avait rien de religieux…

Sauf que soudain, il sentit Harry se tendre, et remarqua qu'il avait l'air angoissé :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Oh… Re… Rien… rougit Harry, gêné que Drago se soit rendu compte de son trouble.

-Si, dis moi Harry, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes mal ou quoi que ce soit, parce que… Enfin je me suis laissé un peu emporter, mais… Si tu veux pas… Tant pis… Je… Je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes forcé ou quoi que ce soit… Pas pour notre première fois. balbutia Drago, aussi honteux que Harry, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il se sentait tellement stupide maintenant, en voyant comme Harry avait l'air perturbé. Il s'était laissé porter par ses hormones, il avait brusqué Harry, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

-Ma première fois. susurra Harry en détournant la tête. J'ai… J'ai jamais couché avec personne… Mais… J'ai envie de toi… Vraiment.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond, effleurant son épiderme au passage

-T'es sûr ? haleta Drago en déglutissant difficilement.

-Huuuuum je t'aime Drago… S'il te plait… Viens…

Drago ne put résister aux yeux de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout emplis de désir, un désir qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Il n'était qu'humain, et même les premiers hommes avaient succombés aux appels de la chair après tout… Il prévint toutefois Harry, voulant que sa première fois, leur première fois, se passe le mieux possible.

-Ca fait mal la première fois.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Drago, je sais que ça fait mal, mais je te veux, je te veux trop, je t'en supplie…

Si Harry se mettait à le supplier en plus...

Retirant sa propre chemise, Drago fondit de nouveau sur le Survivant, et les minutes qui suivirent furent perdues dans la luxure...

…

-Je t'aime… souffla le brun alors que Drago s'allongeait avec lui.

-Moi aussi… Désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

-C'est rien… Mais j'avoue que sur le moment je t'ai hais.

Drago ricana doucement en enlaçant la taille de Harry.

-C'est toujours horrible la première fois,mais avec le temps, c'est juste un peu désagréable au début et puis tu sens plus rien, du moi si ton amant est prévenant. grimaça Drago en pensant à Lucius et McKinley.

Harry se sentit coupable de se plaindre de sa douleur alors que Drago avait été violé deux fois. Lui il avait vraiment dû souffrir le martyr.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour moi. souffla Drago d'une voix faible. Oui, je sais que tu penses aux… Aux viols, ca se voit à ta tête.

-T'as dû avoir mal… lâcha Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

-Atrocement. J'ai cru qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur. dit Drago d'une voix évasive en retenant ses larmes.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui serra fort Drago contre lui. Il posa doucement sa main derrière la tête du blond et le poussa légèrement pour mettre la tête de Drago dans son cou. Black s'enivra de l'odeur apaisante de Harry, refoulant comme il le pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à ne plus penser aux agressions, et là… Ca revenait.

-Je suis désolé Drago, tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire penser à ça, je… Je suis con pardon.

-C'est rien.

-Si… Si j'aurais pas dû te faire penser à ça…

-C'est rien je te dis. Allez, embrasse moi et tais toi. souffla Drago en relevant sa tête.

Harry sourit faiblement, avant d'accéder bien volontairement à la requête du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Drago ne se rallonge, sa tête sur le torse de Harry et toujours aussi nu. Il tira les draps pour les couvrir, Harry et lui, jusqu'à la taille.

-Alors on est vraiment ensemble maintenant ?

-Je pense que vu ce qu'on vient de faire, on peut dire que oui. répondit Harry en caressant doucement l'épaule de Drago.

-Huuuum. Je pensais pas que ça me semblerait aussi… Naturel de recoucher avec quelqu'un. C'est sûrement parce que c'est toi. Et parce que j'étais pas en dessous. J'avais jamais fais l'amour comme ça avant tu sais…

-Alors… C'était notre première fois à tous les deux… En quelque sorte. dit Harry en faisant monter sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

-En quelque sorte. sourit Drago en se blottissant un peu plus contre Harry.

...

Le midi, pendant le repas.

-Alors mes réfugiés préférés, vous avez passé un bon Noël ? demanda Isabella en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

Même si ils avaient trouvé la jeune femme désagréable et prétentieuse quand ils étaient arrivés, Drago et Harry étaient vite devenus amis avec Isabella, qui en fait était d'une compagnie agréable quand on apprenait à la connaître. Comme Drago. Et le blond lui trouvait beaucoup de point communs avec Pansy.

-Excellent… répondit Drago, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

-Tu parles de Noël ou d'Evans là ? Et t'es conscient que c'est pas lui qu'il faut dévorer mais ta nourriture.

-Aha aha aha, très drôle, t'as vraiment une humour Isabella…

-Bella.

-Isabella. provoqua Drago, avec un sourire en coin.

-Bella !

-Isa…

-Drago tais toi un peu. coupa Harry. Laisse moi profiter de ma journée veux tu.

-Parce que tu n'as pas assez profité encore peut être.

Harry piqua un fard, et Bella ricana.

-Aaah ? Tu parles de quoi là Black ?

-Oh… Mais de rien du tout Bella.

La brune lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, et planta son regard dans le sien, le fixant avec insistance.

-Crache le morceau Blondie.

-Disons qu'on s'est mis ensemble…

-Aaah mais c'est très intéressant ça. Sexe ?

Le rougissement encore plus intense du Survivant lui répondit.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça…

-Comme ça quoi ? demanda Drago un peu durement.

-Du genre à coucher dès votre premier jour de couple.

-Ben en fait… On est plus ou moins ensemble depuis un moment, on voulait juste pas se l'avouer, et là… On s'est sauté dessus et c'est ça qui a fait qu'on a arrêté de se voiler la face.

-Hum. OK. C'est quoi ton collier ? Tu n'en n'avait pas avant ? demanda Bella en regardant la chaîne autour du cou de Drago.

-C'est Harry qui me l'a offert. sourit le blond en sortant le pendentif de sous sa chemise, le montrant à la jeune femme.

-C'est joli la petite boule de verre avec le gaz dedans. T'as fait ça comment Harry ?

-C'est compliqué…

-Dis moi au moins ce que c'est, ce gaz là.

-C'est… C'est de la magie… répondit Harry.

-Oh ! s'exclama Bella en portant sa main à sa bouche. Vous êtes âmes soeurs !

-Crie pas comme ça ! siffla Harry.

-Mais c'est vrai ? Vous… Vous êtes âmes soeurs.

-Comment t'as deviné ? demanda Drago, répondant indirectement à sa question.

-Les artéfacts de magie c'est courant aux États Unis, enfin, disons que les âmes soeurs en ont souvent. On ne peut pas extraire notre magie de notre corps si on n'a pas une âme soeur, donc vous l'êtes forcément.

-Oh. D'accord. Je savais pas qu'il n'y avait que les gens comme nous qui pouvaient extraire leur magie.

-Et bien si, ça se déclenche dès la première fois que l'une des feux personne donne de sa magie à l'autre.

-Wahou. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'y connais plus en âmes soeurs que nous alors qu'on est concernés ! s'exclama Harry.

-Vous ne vous documentez pas ou pas assez. Et puis la forme de magie des âmes soeurs est quelque chose qu'on apprends en DCFM à Ilvermorny.

-En Défence ? Pourquoi.

-Parce que vous êtes dangereux. Très dangereux même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes un peu comme des Vélanes, sauf que vous ne vous changer pas en Harpies et que vous n'êtes pas des créatures. La jalousie des âmes soeurs est bien plus élevée que celle des autres personnes, si l'un des âmes soeurs se met en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, celui qui est ''mis à part'' peut tuer la personne avec qui sa moitié s'est mise.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Hum. C'est pour ca, faut que je dise aux autre de pas vous draguer, j'ai pas envie qu'un meurtre soit commis dans l'école quand je suis Préfète en Chef.

Drago rit, mais c'était un rire amer, en souvenir de lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard,quand Harry avait embrassé Weasley, il s'était sentit tellement mal.

Harry comprit, et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne au dessus de la table.

-Tu sais bien que Ginny c'était… J'ai fais n'importe quoi.

-Hum. Ca n'enlève pas le fait que tu lui a récuré le fond de la gorge.

-Désolé…

-Mouais c'est bon.

-Eh vous engueulez pas hein ! J'ai pas envie d'une explosion de magie dès midi ! Profitez plutôt du délicieux repas de Noël.

Harry expira un grand coup, puis sourit :

-T'as raison. Profitons de notre Noël. Et de notre premier Noël ensemble. ajouta t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

* * *

Vuaaaaala

Ca vous a plut ?

Le cadeau de Harry vous en pensez quoi ?

Et la mise en couple -enfin !

Et ce qu'on apprend de nouveau sur les âmes soeurs (je crois que je m'arreterais jamais d'ajouter des trucs à ce lien XD) ?

Et Isabella, vous la préférez maintenant ou avant ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. Épilogue par Lilou40

Hey hey hey !

Et ouais, encore un champ bonus ! Mais il est pas de moi (même si j'en ai un tout prêt tout chaud qui n'attend plus que d'être envoyé à Léa, mais que je n'enverrais pas tout de suite) non, ce chapitre c'est ma bêta qui l'a écrit, donc maintenant je me rais et je laisse place aux écrits de Léa.

* * *

Chapitre bonus écrit par Lilou40 : épilogue alternatif de «J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier »

* * *

. Et si Daelyaa n'avait pas été aussi gentille ? Et si elle avait continué dans sa lancée de fins sadiques et que l'épilogue de «J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier » avait été beaucoup plus sombre et moins joyeux ?

Avec des « Et si » on refait un monde, et moi je réécris l'épilogue de cette fic que j'ai corrigée avec joie tout au long de mon été.

* * *

Vous l'avez compris, l'histoire et sa situation initiale appartiennent à Daelyaa, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling, il n'y a que les actions de ce chapitre qui m'appartiennent

* * *

 _Sauf qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sentant toutes les parties de son corps qui touchaient Drago le bruler, mais aussi comme si une « force » essayait de rentrer dans son corps._

 _Alors il comprit, ce que lui avait dit le docteur, l'accumulation trop importante de magie… C'était en train de se passer !_

 _Il se leva d'un bond, appuya sur le bouton, puis se fut le noir…_

* * *

Ca faisait un mois.

Un mois qu'Harry était plongé dans le coma. Un mois qu'il avait rejoint Drago dans cet autre monde qu'est celui de l'inconscience.

Si l'état de Drago restait à peu près stable, s'améliorant même de semaines en semaines, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Absolument pas. Son état empirait de jour en jour, affolant les médecins mais aussi les professeurs de Poudlard, les élèves, qui avaient finis par être mis au courant, et Narcissa. Narcissa qui restait jours et nuits auprès de son fils et l'âme sœur de celui-ci.

Son état à elle aussi avait beaucoup empiré. Elle avait énormément maigri, ses yeux étaient rouges et entourés d'énormes cernes violacées, signe évident de son sévère manque de sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant ternes et le plus souvent emmêlés, et son visage était très pâle. Inutile de préciser dans quel état mental elle se trouvait. Elle était désespérée, souffrant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Drago, mais aussi et surtout pour le Survivant qu'elle considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Drago finit par se réveiller, mais quand il comprit qu'Harry était en train de mourir, il fallut plusieurs médecins pour l'immobiliser et l'endormir magiquement pour quelques heures car, s'en voulant énormément, il s'était blessé lui-même. Le pouvoir des âmes sœurs qui les reliant était terriblement inefficace car l'état d'Harry était vraiment mauvais, ça ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, et cela rendait Drago encore plus malheureux. Il s'en voulait de prolonger la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait finit par pardonner, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry les quitte, sachant très bien que lui aussi suivrait rapidement, ne pouvant déjà que très difficilement survivre…

Un jour, quand Narcissa entra dans la chambre des deux garçons après être allée manger -même si « picorer » serait le terme plus exact-, elle trouva Drago en train de chanter, la tête cachée dans le cou d'Harry et des sanglots dans la voix :

 _Hear me_

 _(Ecoute moi)_

 _Now the damage is done_

 _(Now the damage is done_

 _Maintenant le mal est fait)_

 _I can't escape, can't run_

 _(I can't escape, can't run_

 _Je ne peux pas m'échapper, je ne peut pas courir)_

 _Can't undo what I've done_

 _(Can't undo what I've done_

 _Ne peut pas défaire ce que j'ai fait)_

 _I am waiting_

 _(I am waiting)_

 _(J'attends)_

 _Do you hear me now_

 _(Do you hear me now?_

 _M'entends-tu maintenant ?)_

 _Will you answer me ?_

 _(Will you answer me?_

 _Veux-tu me répondre ?)_

 _Are you even there ?_

 _(Are you even there?_

 _Es-tu encore là ?)_

 _Hear me_

 _(Ecoute moi)_

 _I am human debris_

 _(I am human debris_

 _Je ne suis que des débris humains)_

 _I am crashed and bent_

 _(Je suis écrasé et courbé)_

 _I'm a catastrophe_

 _(Je suis une catastrophe)_

 _I am waiting_

 _(J'attends)_

 _I'm human debris_

 _(I am human debris_

 _Je ne suis que des débris humains)_

 _I am crashed and bent_

 _(Je suis écrasé et courbé)_

 _I'm a catastrophe_

 _(I am crashed and dead_

 _I'm a catastrophe_

 _(I am waiting)_

 _I am human debris_

 _I am crashed and dead_

 _I'm a catastrophe_

 _Je suis une catastrophe)_

 _I said the past is dead_

 _(J'ai dit que le passé est mort)_

 _The life I had is gone_

 _(La vie que j'avais est partie)_

 _Said I won't give up_

 _(J'ai dit que je n'abandonnerais pas)_

 _Until I see the sun_

 _(Jusqu'à ce que je voie le soleil)_

 _Hold me now_

 _(Tiens-moi maintenant)_

 _'Til the fear is leaving_

 _(Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

 _I am barely breathing_

 _(Je respire à peine)_

 _Waking up and letting go_

 _(Se réveiller et lâcher prise)_

 _To the sound of angels_

 _(Au son des anges)_

 _Am I alive or just a ghost?_

 _(Suis-je vivant ou juste un fantôme ?)_

 _Haunted by my sorrows_

 _(Hanté par mes douleurs)_

 _Hope is slipping through my hands_

 _(L'Espoir glisse entre mes mains)_

 _Gravity is taking hold_

 _(La gravité est en train de s'implanter)_

 _I said I'm not afraid_

 _(J'ai dit que je n'ai pas peur)_

 _That I am brave enough_

 _(que je suis assez courageux)_

 _I will not give up_

 _(Je n'abandonnerais pas)_

 _Until I see the sun_

 _(Jusqu'à ce que je voie le soleil)_

 _Hold me now_

 _(Tiens-moi maintenant)_

 _'Til the fear is leaving_

 _(Jusqu'à ce que la peur s'en aille)_

 _I am barely breathing_

 _(Je respire à peine)_

 _These tired wings are falling_

 _(Ces ailes fatiguées chutent)_

 _I need you to catch me_

 _(J'ai besoin de toi pour me rattraper)_

 _I can't take it anymore_

 _(Je ne peux pas en prendre plus)_

 _I return to the place where_

 _(Je reviens à l'époque)_

 _Where the water covers over everything_

 _(Lorsque l'eau recouvrait tout)_

 _Rescue me somehow_

 _(Sauve-moi de n'importe quelle façon)_

 _Rescue me somehow_

 _(Sauve-moi de n'importe quelle façon)_

 _Rescue me…_

 _(Sauve-moi…)_

La chanson était bouleversante, emplie d'émotions, et Narcissa ne put empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues en ressentant la douleur de son fils qui transparaissait à travers les paroles. Elle fit demi-tour, sortit à nouveau de la pièce et se laissa glisser le long de la porte dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la première fois où Drago lui avait chanté cette chanson, elle se souvenait des paroles comme si c'était hier, et elle se doutait bien de la chanson qui allait suivre…

 _I felt so many things this weary soul can't take_

 _(Je ressens plusieurs choses que cette âme fatiguée ne peux comprendre)_

 _Maybe you just caught me by surprise_

 _(Peut-être m'as tu juste pris par surprise)_

 _The first time that I looked into your eyes._

 _(La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard.)_

Dès les premiers vers, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison et elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer à nouveau d'en la chambre, de s'asseoir auprès de son fils et d'entamer la suite avec lui.

 _There's a life inside of me that I can feel again_

 _(Il y a une vie en moi que je peux ressentir a nouveau)_

 _It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been_

 _(C'est la seule chose qui me ramène a mon point de départ)_

 _I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

 _(Je m'en fou d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)_

 _It don't matter where I lay my head tonight, your arms feel like home…_

 _(Peu importe ou je peux avoir la tête, tes bras me rassurent...)_

 _This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be_

 _(Cette vie n'est pas le conte de fée que nous pensions vivre)_

 _But I can see your smiling face as its staring back at me_

 _(Je peux voir ton visage souriant même si je te tourne le dos)_

 _And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

 _(Et c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble quand je me tiens debout au bord)_

 _And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

 _(Et c'est comme ça que je me brise quand je heurte finalement le sol)_

 _And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

 _(Et c'est comme ça que ça me blesse quand je prétends ne ressentir aucune douleur)_

 _And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

 _(Et c'est comme ça que je disparais quand je me jette)_

 _Breathe your life into me_

 _(Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

 _I can feel you_

 _(Je peux te sentir)_

 _I'm falling, falling faster_

 _(Je tombe, tombe plus vite)_

 _Breathe your life into me_

 _(Insuffle ta vie en moi)_

 _I still need you_

 _(J'ai toujours besoin de toi)_

 _I'm falling, falling_

 _(Je tombe, tombe)_

 _Breathe into me_

 _(Insuffle en moi)_

Quelques instants après les deniers murmures des deux Malefoy, un léger soupir vint briser le silence qui c'était instauré. Le Survivant venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Drago releva précipitamment la tête, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux, mais il s'éteint rapidement. Il venait de ressentir quelque chose dans le lien qui l'unissait avec son âme sœur. Comme si quelque chose aspirait ses forces. Et il comprit.

Harry puisait dans les réserves de Drago pour se réveiller avant de s'endormir à jamais, comme s'il voulait accomplir une dernière chose avant de sombrer, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça.

« Dray… Je… Je suis désolé… »

« Harry… Ne te fatigue pas, garde tes forces… »

« Non, tu… Sais aussi bien que moi que c'est fini… Je voulais juste te dire que... Que je t'aime, je suis tellement… Désolé… Et c'est un bel endroit pour mourir entouré de ma famille… »

La douleur transperça Narcissa et Drago, et leur cœur ratèrent un battement.

« Continue… Continuez de chanter… S'il vous plait… »

Alors, comprenant dans quelle situation Harry souhaitait partir, Narcissa lui embrassa le front avant de recommencer à chanter.

 _I confess_

 _(J'avoue)_

 _I'm always afraid_

 _(J'ai toujours peur)_

 _Always ashamed_

 _(Toujours honteux)_

 _Of what's inside me_

 _(De ce qu'il y a au fond de moi)_

Drago l'embrassa à son tour, passionnément une première fois, puis désespérément une seconde avant d'entamer la suite de la chanson qu'il avait écrite.

 _I confess_

 _(J'avoue)_

 _I'm always afraid_

 _(J'ai toujours peur)_

 _Always ashamed_

 _(Toujours honteux)_

 _Of what's inside my head_

 _(De ce qu'il y a dans ma tête)_

 _And I can't breath_

 _(Et je ne peux respirer)_

 _And I still feel_

 _(Je ressent toujours)_

 _But not the way I want to_

 _(Mais pas de la façon dont je le voudrais)_

 _I'm on the edge_

 _(Je suis sur les nerfs)_

 _I don't know how_

 _(Je ne sais comment)_

 _I can escape this nightmare_

 _(Je peux m'échapper de ce cauchemar)_

Un long bip strident rententit dans la chambre, vrillant les tympans de Narcissa et Drago qui s'étaient arrêtés de chanter après que Drago ait plaqué sa main sur sa poitrine, là où se tenait son cœur, pris d'une douleur innomable, mais il lui était impossible de crier cette douleur.

Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

La vie venait d'abandonner le Survivant.

Alors doucement, Drago essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son âme-sœur puis se recoucha contre lui, nez enfoui dans son cou pour respirer à fond son odeur. Il recommença à chanter la chanson qu'il avait terminé d'écrire quelques jours avant de découvrir que son ancien pire ennemi était son âme sœur, comme un appel au secours. Il commença à chanter pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois, sentant à son tour la vie le quitter.

 _Wake in a sweat again_

 _(Je m'éveille de nouveau en sueur)_

 _Another day's been laid to waste_

 _(Une autre journée a été gâchée)_

 _In my disgrace_

 _(Dans ma honte)_

 _Stuck in my head again_

 _(Je suis encore bloqué dans ma tête)_

 _Feels like I'll never leave this place_

 _(J'ai l'impression que je ne quitterai jamais cet endroit)_

 _There's no escape_

 _(Il n'y a pas d'issue)_

 _I'm my own worst enemy_

 _(Je suis moi-même mon pire ennemi)_

 _I'm suffocating !_

 _(Je suffoque !)_

 _Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me !_

 _(Dis-moi ce qui déconne chez moi !)_

 _I don't know what to take_

 _(Je ne sais pas quoi faire)_

 _Thought I was focused, but I'm scared_

 _(Je pensais que j'étais concentré mais je suis effrayé)_

 _I'm not prepared_

 _(Je ne suis pas prêt)_

 _I hyperventilate_

 _(J'hyper ventile)_

 _Looking for help somehow, somewhere_

 _(En quelque sorte pour trouver de l'aide de quelqu'un quelque part)_

 _And no one cares_

 _(Mais personne n'y prête attention)_

 _Put me out of my misery_

 _(Délivre-moi de ma souffrance)_

 _Put me out of my misery_

 _(Délivre-moi de ma souffrance)_

 _Put me out of my..._

 _(Délivre-moi de ma…)_

 _Put me out of my fucking misery!_

 _(Délivre-moi de ma putain de souffrance !)_

Et, comme si Harry l'avait entendu lui et son appel au secours, il ferma les yeux et un autre signal sonore se joignit au premier.

Les âmes sœurs s'étaient éteintes.

Alors, Narcissa chanta à son tour, terminant la chanson que son fils n'achèverait jamais…

 _Every Time Our Eyes Meet_

 _(Chaque fois que nos regards se rencontrent)_

 _There Is A Feelin Inside Me_

 _(Il y a un sentiment qui me parcourt à l'intérieur)_

 _It's Almost More Than I Can Take_

 _(C'est beaucoup plus que je peux en prendre)_

 _I Can Feel How Much You Love Me_

 _(Je peux ressentir combien tu m'aimes)_

 _And It Just Blows Me Away_

 _(Et cet amour ne fait que souffler au loin)_

 _I've Never Been This Close To Anyone_

 _(Je n'ai jamais été si proche de quelqu'un)_

 _Or Anything_

 _(Ou quelque chose)_

 _I Can Hear your Thoughts_

 _(Je peux entendre tes pensées)_

 _I Can See Your Dreams_

 _(Je peux voir tes rêves)_

 _I'm So In Love With You_

 _(Je suis tellement amoureux de toi)_

 _It Just Keeps Getting Better_

 _(Ça ne me fait que me sentir mieux)_

 _I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life_

 _(Je veux passer le reste de ma vie)_

 _With You By My Side_

 _(Avec toi à mes côtés)_

 _For Ever and Ever_

 _(Pour toujours et à jamais)_

« Prenez soin de vous où que vous soyez, belles âmes sœurs, et soyez plus heureux dans la mort que vous l'avez été dans la vie… »

* * *

Les paroles des chansons sont issues de

Damage de RED

Hold me now de RED

Your Arms Feel Like Home de 3 Doors Down

Breathe Into Me de RED

Confession de RED

Giving Up de Linkin Park

Baby I'm amazed by you de Tim McGraw

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce texte tout de même assez triste vous a plu !

Merci encore à Daelyaa de m'avoir permis d'écrire ce petit chapitre bonus et de le publier.

* * *

Note de mwa (bah oui quoi, c'est mon histoire la base de cet OS donc on va dire que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis) : J'ai vraiment adore ce texte mais c'est vraiment beaucoup trop triste... Je vais devoir être vraiment méchante dans la mauvaise fin à moi pour rivaliser avec ca *rire demoniaque* Nan mais sinon Lilou40 elle écrit vraiment bien, allez voir sa page.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. B7 - Bienvenue chez nous

Chapter 9: B7 - Bienvenue chez nous

Hey hey hey !

Un nouveau bonus juste avant que je retourne au collège... Cool... *pleure*

Non mais en fait là j'en ai écrit... Combien ? 3 ? 4 ? Donc dès que j'ai les corrigés, j'en poste un par semaine, ça laisse du temps pour écrire et faire corriger les autres.

Bêta : La question ne se pose même pas : Lilou40 allez voir son profiiiiiiiiiiiiil. C'est un ordre. Non j'plaisante j'ai pas d'ordre à donner XD. Mais allez voir son profil. C'est un conseil.

Disclaimer (j'y ai pensé !) : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling à part Isabella, Dimitri, et les habitants de l'immeuble

! Y'a encore un semblant de lemon dans ce chapitre !

Informations :

-On est en début juillet 1998

-Harry et Drago sont aux USA

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Bonus 7

Bienvenue chez nous !

…

C'était fini. Ilvermorny. C'était terminé. Leur scolarité aussi. Ils avaient quitté l'école aujourd'hui, leurs ASPICs en poche. Un sentiment d'euphorie traversait Harry et Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient à la gare. Maintenant, ils pourraient faire des études supérieures et entrer dans la vie active. Et surtout ils seraient juste tous les deux maintenant, comme le couple qu'ils étaient depuis Noël. Quand ils sortirent de la gare, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de demander où ils allaient que Drago avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

-Tu te tais ! Tu ne dis rien, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu me suis. Ah, et obscuro.

Harry sursauta quand il ne vit plus rien et ouvrit la bouche :

-Qu'est ce q…

-J'ai dis pas de questions !

-Mais…

-Shhht !

Harry soupira avant de sentir l'étrange sensation d'un transplanage. Où est ce que Drago l'emmenait encore ?

Il entendit un bruit de clé, et commença à soupçonner Drago de vouloir le séquestrer dans une chambre d'hôtel pour lui faire l'amour H24 pendant au moins une semaine. Il en était tout à fait capable, le connaissant.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Drago murmura un finite, alors Harry retrouva la vue.

-Bienvenue chez nous, mon amour.

-Chez… Chez nous ? bredouilla Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

Le blond avait un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il le poussait légèrement à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Oui, chez nous, notre appartement, là où on va vivre.

-Mais… Comment ?

-J'ai emporté de l'argent.

Ça te plait ? Enfin là il n'y a que le strict minimum mais…

Drago fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Harry, et le corps du brun qui le plaquait contre le mur un peu brutalement.

-Oh mon ange… Oh c'est merveilleux… Je t'aime tellement… haleta Harry entre plusieurs baisers passionnés.

-Ravi que ça te plaise. dit Drago avant que ses lèvres ne soient assaillies une nouvelle fois par celles d'Harry.

-Ca ne me plait pas je suis fou de joie ! Mais si on fêtait ça ?

Le brun lança un regard lubrique à Drago qui lui répondit par un sourire pervers.

…

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller, plusieurs heures plus tard, et il se suréleva pour regarder son amour dormir.

Harry était magnifique, il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir un homme tel que lui dans sa vie, parce qu'il n'était pas magnifique qu'extérieurement, il l'était aussi intérieurement, alors que lui, Drago, aussi beau puisse-t-il être à l'extérieur, il était sale à l'intérieur, alors c'était d'autant plus formidable qu'Harry l'accepte comme ça.

\- À quoi penses-tu mon amour ? demanda la voix encore un peu ensommeillée d'Harry.

\- À quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir.

Le Survivant lui fit un grand sourire, avant de l'attirer à lui pour un doux baiser.

Ensuite, avisant le corps de son amant et les quelques griffures et même bleus qui y apparaissaient, Drago dit :

-Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte… Désolé.

-T'excuses pas, tu m'as fait prendre un pied phénoménal. Et puis tu n'es pas en reste non plus. sourit Harry en regardant les épaules de Drago.

-Ah oui… Monsieur Evans a donc apprécié notre premier rapport dans cet appartement ?

-Oh oui… Et Monsieur Evans aimerait bien savoir s'il apprécierait autant le deuxième. dit Harry avec un sourire coquin en embrassant les lèvres de Drago.

Huuum ils n'auraient peut être pas le temps pour les préliminaires au deuxième round finalement… Ils essaieront d'être moins impatients au troisième… pensa Drago alors que sa main glissait le long des hanches de son brun. …

…

-Je crève de faim ! s'exclama Harry en s'étirant sous Drago.

-Huuuum moi aussi. marmonna le blond en se relevant difficilement ; il était tellement mieux allongé sur Harry.

Je vais faire chauffer un truc. Ah oui parce que je suis tellement parfait que j'ai eu la prévenance d'acheter des trucs à manger.

-Et t'as fait ça quand ? -Aux vacances de Pâques. Il y a un sort sur la nourriture pour qu'elle ne périme pas.

-Hum ok. dit Harry en se calant mieux dans le canapé.

Le jeune brun regarda pensivement son amant s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine, en tenue d'Adam. Les yeux gourmands d'Harry glissèrent le long des épaules de Drago, dévalant son dos, et le regard du Survivant se fit plus intense quand il arriva à la chute des reins du blond, qui menait irrévocablement à ses fesses.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, Drago était tellement beau… Et à lui tout seul… Harry sourit en repensant à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer… Ils n'avaient jamais autant fait l'amour en 24 heures, en même temps, c'était plus compliqué d'avoir des rapports à l'école, mais là… Ils l'avaient fait contre le mur, dans le canapé, puis ils étaient allés dans la chambre, avaient été se ''rafraîchir'' dans la douche, puis étaient revenus dans le canapé. En fait, Bella avait raison, ils étaient vraiment obsédés !

Le jeune homme rit à cette pensée et Drago demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire mon amour ?

-Nous. On est irrécupérables niveau sexe. 5 fois Dray, 5 fois !

Ce fut à Drago de ricaner.

-C'est vrai… Mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ?

-Jamais ! Mais dis moi, il est quelle heure ?

-19 heures environ. répondit Drago en avisant l'horloge de la cuisine.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Ouais. ricana le blond alors qu'il arrivait avec un plat tout prêt et deux fourchettes. Allez assieds toi feignant.

-Tu m'as épuisé Black ! se justifia Harry en se redressant difficilement.

-J'espère bien. sourit le blond en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Le brun poussa un gémissement de douleur en s'asseyant, et Drago lui demanda pourquoi.

-Ça fait un mal de chien… Plus jamais on ne fera l'amour autant de fois dans la même journée Black ! Après c'est moi qui ne peut plus m'asseoir. Et je t'interdis de te foutre de moi parce que c'est entièrement de ta faute. grogna Harry en essayant de se calant de sorte à être dans une position plus confortable.

-Je n'oserais jamais voyons… Allez, mange au lieu de te plaindre.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant de planter rageusement sa fourchette dans le plat, sous le regard amusé de Drago qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et allèrent ensuite se coucher, épuisés par leur journée de sexe.

…

Le lendemain matin, Drago ouvrit les yeux le premier, vers 7 heures, ils s'étaient couchés très tôt après tout.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Harry, il s'extirpa du lit comme il le put, et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de s'habiller.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient gérer les meubles et la décoration, la journée s'annonçait longue, car même si Drago avait déjà acheté les meubles, ils les avaient installés un peu au hasard, histoire de dire qu'ils étaient là, et puis tous les murs étaient désespérément blancs. Mais au moins ils étaient chez eux. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de Drago et le fit sourire.

Chez eux… Ca faisait tellement plaisir de se dire ça, de se dire que c'était le début d'une relation normale même si Drago se doutait que la leur ne le serait pas, parce que rien n'est jamais normal avec Harry Evans. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Et puis ils étaient vraiment mieux chez eux que dans l'hôtel où ils avaient élu domicile avant Ilvermorny. Et encore mieux qu'en Angleterre. Au moins ici, aucune menace ne pesait sur la tête de personne, même si leurs proches étaient loin.

Drago eut un petit sourire mi-nostalgique mi-triste en pensant à sa mère et ses amis, mais il se ressaisit.

Il était bien aux États Unis avec Harry. Ils pouvaient recommencer de zéro tous les deux, avec une relation plus saine que celle qu'ils avaient en Angleterre et surtout, Drago était loin de ses violeurs. Bon, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des crises quand il repensait aux agressions, alors Harry venait, et le rassurait, l'entourait de sa chaleur, le laissait pleurer sur son épaule, parfois pendant plusieurs heures. Drago détestait quand il faisait une de ses crises parce qu'il ne voulait pas remuer le passé maintenant qu'il s'en était éloigné, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, le blond ouvrit le robinet, et aspergea rapidement son visage d'eau.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant des bras entourer sa taille, mais sourit en sentant le corps chaud d'Harry se coller au sien et sa tête se poser sur son épaule, embrassant doucement son cou.

-Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement avec toi…

-On dormait déjà ensemble à Ilvermorny.

-Mais le lit était trop petit, là on était vraiment bien.

-Huuum t'as raison. bailla Harry.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi enlacés, les mains de Drago se joignant à celles d'Harry, avant que le blond ne dise.

-Et si on allait déjeuner ? Comme ça après on pourra se charger d'organiser l'appart.

-Si tu veux. répondit Harry en se décalant doucement de son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle de bain et allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, déjeunant rapidement.

Une fois cela fait, ils se lancèrent dans l'organisation de l'appartement.

La grande pièce dans laquelle on entrait directement en arrivant par la porte était le salon. Le canapé était placé au milieu de celui ci, et Draco avait décrété qu'ils devraient acheter un tapis pour mettre en dessous. En face il y avait une commode où Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils y aient une télé -Mais c'est quoi une télé ? Avait demandé Drago, faisant soupirer son brun qui avait promis de lui expliquer plus tard. Il y avait une autre commode collée au mur droit du salon, commode qui pourrait servir à ranger les clés et tous les trucs à ne pas perdre par exemple.

Le côté droit du salon laissait place à une cuisine ouverte avec des tabourets et une table haute de bar pour délimiter les deux pièces. La cuisine n'était pas très grande mais fonctionnelle, et elle donnait par la gauche sur une salle à manger où seuls une grande table et des chaises reposaient.

Si on revenait au salon, en avançant se trouvait un couloir avec trois chambres et une salle de bain. Une chambre à gauche, une autre à droite et la dernière chambre au fond, attenante à la salle de bain. C'était la chambre que Drago avait choisie pour Harry et lui.

Ensuite était venu le plus dur, le choix des couleurs des murs.

Pour le salon ça avait été, ils étaient d'accord sur du crème, pour la cuisine cela restait blanc, idem pour la salle de bain, mais avec des touches de bleu. Le couloir avait fini en rouge velours, mais Drago avait dû batailler pour ça, Harry voulant une couleur clair et lui du foncé, mais il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Les chambres d'amis -car c'était ce qu'elles étaient puisque Drago et Harry étaient seuls- étaient grise pour l'une et taupe pour l'autre.

Mais le pire avait été pour leur chambre à eux. Drago voulait du vert et Harry du rouge, évidemment, et bien sûr aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Vous voyez la scène dans la belle au bois dormant quand les fées changent la couleur de la robe d'Aurore ? Et bien ça avait été pareil. La chambre ne faisant que changer de couleur, mais à un moment les deux hommes avaient eu mal au crâne et Drago avait finalement cédé à son petit ami, mais seulement si c'était du bordeaux et pas du rouge.

Finalement, ils avaient fini de décorer leur appartement à 13 heures 30, et s'autorisaient à aller déjeuner dehors.

Alors ils allèrent s'habiller plus décemment qu'en tee-shirt et pantalon de pyjama puis, ils quittèrent leur appartement main dans la main, et descendirent les 3 étages par l'escalier -il y avait un ascenseur mais Drago n'avait pas confiance en cette machine moldue.

Quand ils furent en bas, ils virent un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air plus vieux qu'eux et qui tenait des enveloppes dans ses mains. Il avait les cheveux blonds miel et de beaux yeux bleus clairs qui transpiraient la gentillesse.

-Bonjour ! Je ne vous connais pas, qui êtes vous ? demanda le jeune homme gaiement.

-Bonjour… Nous venons d'emménager mais vous qui êtes vous ?

-Ah ! Vous êtes les nouveaux du troisième ! Enchanté, je suis Dimitri, le concierge. dit le jeune homme en leur tendant la main.

Harry lui serra la main, ce jeune homme avait l'air sympathique, du genre à ne pas faire de mal à une mouche, mais Drago était un peu plus réticent, il ne connaissait pas ce moldu après tout !

Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il salue le concierge lui aussi, alors Drago le fit malgré lui, et Dimitri leur sourit un peu plus.

Ensuite, le jeune homme regarda la pile de courrier et demanda :

-Quels sont vos noms ? Enfin je n'ai sûrement pas encore de courrier pour vous mais ça sera utile plus tard. Surtout quand vous aurez vos factures il ne faudrait pas que je les donne à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Evans. Et Black. Mais les papiers doivent être au nom de mon compagnon, donc Black pour les factures, le loyer, tout ça.

-D'accord ! Et vos prénoms, je peux les connaître où je dois rester à ''Monsieur'' avec vous ?

-Je m'appelle Harry. Et lui c'est Drago.

-Très bien ! Bon je vous laisse, vous devez avoir des choses à faire. Au revoir !

-Au revoir. sourit poliment Harry avant d'entraîner Drago dehors, l'enlaçant par la taille cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Drago cracha :

-Pourquoi t'as raconté notre vie à ce moldu ?

-Je lui ai juste donné nos noms Drago ! Et puis ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal de nous sociabiliser un peu, il a l'air adorable !

-Ben moi j'ai pas envie de fricoter avec les moldus.

-Moi si. On ne s'est fait qu'une seule amie depuis qu'on est aux États Unis, il serait temps d'en avoir d'autres !

-Mais c'est juste un concierge ! Un concierge Harry ! s'exclama Drago avec une expression méprisante et un peu dégoûtée.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry, subitement froid en lâchant la taille de son amant. Qu'est ce que ça fait qu'il soit concierge ? Tu préférais avoir à nettoyer le palier ? Ca m'étonnerait. Moi qui croyais que tu étais devenu plus tolérant.

-Je suis plus tolérant ! Mais un concierge Harry ! Ce mec sort les poubelles des autres !

-Et alors ! On ne juge pas les gens comme ça merde ! Va déjeuner tout seul j'ai plus faim. termina le Survivant en faisant demi tour, marchant à pas rageur jusqu'à l'immeuble.

Non mais franchement ! On ne juge pas quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que le métier qu'il exerce ! Alors peut être qu'il s'énervait trop vite, mais le mépris dans la voix de Drago l'avait franchement agacé. Merde au moins Dimitri avait un travail ! Eux qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ? Rien, à part l'argent de leurs parents, alors Harry préférait largement gagner son propre argent en étant concierge que de dépendre de celui qu'il avait prit dans son coffre !

Et puis lui… Combien de fois est ce qu'il avait passé le balai, l'aspirateur, la serpillère, le chiffon chez son oncle et sa tante ? Combien de fois est ce qu'il avait fait la vaisselle et sortit les poubelles ? Combien de fois est ce qu'il s'était agenouillé devant les toilettes pour les nettoyer ? Un nombre incalculable de fois, alors oui, ça énervait Harry que Drago prenne Dimitri de haut parce qu'il était concierge.

Toujours agacé, Harry entra dans l'immeuble, et bouscula Dimitri.

-Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-C'est pas grave. Mais ne me vouvoyez pas je vous en prie j'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans !

-Alors vous… Toi non plus. -Oh mais moi je suis le concierge et vous vous habitez ici, c'est normal que je vous vouvoie.

-C'est complètement stupide ce que vous… Tu dis. C'est pas parce que tu es le concierge que tu mérites moins de respect que ceux qui vivent ici.

-Ben si… C'est votre loyer qui paie mon salaire donc bon.

-Et bien pour l'instant je n'ai pas payé de loyer alors tu peux me tutoyer !

Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire à Harry.

-Merci. Vous êtes gentil.

-Je t'ai dis de me tutoyer ! Mais je ne dois quand même pas être le seul à être gentil avec vous.

-Oh… Les gens qui sont là depuis longtemps m'aiment bien parce que c'était ma mère la concierge avant qu'elle ne prenne sa retraite, alors ils m'ont toujours connu, mais les couples qui arrivent un peu comme votre… Ton compagnon et toi font comme si je n'existais pas. Ou me méprisent au mieux. Après tout concierge c'est pas glorieux comme métier. Et puis il y a les Jones au premier, leurs gamins sont impossibles, ils font toutes les bêtises possibles et se marrent quand je viens nettoyer derrière eux.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à leurs parents ?

-Je n'ai pas de preuves et leurs enfants sont de vrais anges à leurs yeux. Mais bon, tant pis, au moins je suis logé gratuitement, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre de deux trois graffitis et de chewing gum.

-J'aime beaucoup ton caractère, j'ai sensiblement le même.

Le concierge lui sourit encore, et Harry se demanda s'il passait sa journée à sourire.

-Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer. dit Dimitri ; apparemment Harry avait fait sa réflexion à haute voix. Mais ton ami, il n'est pas là ?

-On était censé aller déjeuner mais il m'a agacé alors je suis rentré.

-Ah super enfin un peu d'animation dans cet immeuble ! Enfin c'est pas super pour toi mais…Enfin...

Harry rit du ton enjoué puis désolé de Dimitri et dit :

-Oh ce n'est rien. Faut dire que je suis assez… Impulsif. On ne devrait pas trop se crier dessus tout de suite.

-Dommage j'aurais pu écouter aux portes. sourit le blond, faisant rire Harry.

-Tu n'aurais rien entendu de passionnant… On ne se dispute pas beaucoup, avec Drago. Enfin, à l'école on ne se disputait pas beaucoup, on verra ce qu'il en sera maintenant.

-À l'école… Je le savais que vous n'aviez pas plus de 20 ans !

-Effectivement… J'ai 18 ans, et Drago aussi.

-Ce n'est pas un peu jeune ? Pour s'installer ensemble je veux dire. Vos parents…

-Ce ne sont pas les parents qui vont poser problème. grimaça Harry. Ceux de Drago vivent en Angleterre et les miens… Et bien les miens ne vivent plus du tout.

-Oh je suis désolé… Dieu je suis toujours à faire des gaffes comme ça ! pesta Dimitri contre lui même.

-Ce n'est rien… et sinon non, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on soit trop jeunes. On a déjà vécu des choses difficiles, enfin surtout Drago, alors si nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre nous ne serions pas ensemble.

-J'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime comme tu as l'air de l'aimer…

-Tu devrais trouver. T'es mignon... Ne dis pas à Drago que j'ai dis ça !

-Ah, il est jaloux. rit Dimitri.

-Tu n'imagines même pas… C'est à peine s'il ne me met pas une étiquette ''propriété privée'' autour du cou.

Le jeune concierge éclata de rire et Harry sourit franchement, il n'abusait pas, Drago était vraiment comme ça !

Quand il reprit son calme, Dimitri dit :

-Oh Dieu… Je vais bien m'amuser avec vous ici…

-Ravi de faire l'animation. dit Harry avec un faux air solennel.

-Eh toi ! Le concierge ! Y'a du chewing gum dans les escaliers va faire ton boulot.

Dimitri inspira un grand coup et Harry se retourna vivement, pour voir qui parlait aussi mal. Il vit un jeune garçon qui devait avoir 15 ans, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

-J'arrive tout de suite Matthew.

-Ca sera Monsieur Jones pour toi, concierge ! Je te signale que mon père peut te faire virer en un claquement de doigts.

-Je sais… Mr Jones. soupira Dimitri. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, j'arrive.

-Je vais plutôt contrôler si vous faites bien votre job.

-Je pense que Dimitri sait faire son travail sans toi. lança Harry, que l'attitude du gamin énervait plus que raison.

-Qui êtes vous vous d'abord ? demanda Matthew Jones en regardant Harry d'un air supérieur.

-Un de tes voisins. Et je pense que ça pourra faire plaisir à tes parents de savoir comment tu parles aux adultes.

-Vous ne savez même pas où j'habite. -

Au premier. répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. Alors retournes-y.

Faisant beaucoup moins le fier, Matthew détala, et Dimitri regarda Harry, reconnaissant.

-Merci. Ce gosse me provoque sans cesse comme ça, mais bon, comme il l'a dit, son père peut me faire virer, alors je me la ferme et j'exécute.

-Pourquoi est ce que son père peut te faire renvoyer ?

-C'est le beau-frère du proprio.

-Ah. Et bien… Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

-Oh non ! Ne te dérange surtout pas ! Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé en empêchant Matthew de me suivre.

-Ce n'est absolument rien ! Ca m'a énervé ! Non mais franchement quelle idée de parler comme ça à un adulte !

Dimitri ricana, et dit, en ouvrant la porte de sa loge :

-C'est toujours comme ça, je n'y fais même plus attention.

-Désespérant…

-Il n'a que 3 ans de moins que toi et 8 de moins que moi mais apparemment nous n'avons pas les mêmes notions du respect.

-Tu as donc 23 ans… Je t'aurais cru plus jeune.

-On croit toujours que j'ai 17 ans… Alors c'est un peu agaçant maintenant, mais quand j'aurais 30 ans et que j'en ferais 22 je serais bien content.

-Effectivement. rit Harry alors que Dimitri ressortait de chez lui avec de quoi nettoyer.

-Allez, au revoir Harry, merci d'avoir discuté avec moi !

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es sympathique.

Dimitri sourit encore et encore, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Content d'avoir sympathisé avec le concierge, Harry se dit qu'il avait quand même faim et monta chez lui pour manger un petit morceau. Sauf qu'il avait oublié que Drago avait fermé à clé, et que c'était le blond qui avait prit la clé.

Jurant, l'ancien Gryffondor redescendit, il n'avait qu'à aller retrouver Dimitri, malgré l'avis de celui ci. S'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide, ils pourraient au moins parler.

Mais en arrivant en arrivant en bas, il vit son amant qui entrait.

-Evans ! T'as vraiment un caractère pourri !

-Et toi alors ? Tu t'entendais parler un peu, crétin !? Et pour ta gouverne Dimitri est très sympathique.

-Et moi je suis un connard c'est ça !

-Exactement ! cria Harry avant que Drago ne le bouscule pour monter les escaliers.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne disputerais pas avec ton ami.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Dimitri, et se tourna vers le concierge qui revenait.

-C'était pas prévu… Apparemment je suis encore plus impulsif que je ne le croyais. On va peut être te faire un peu d'animation finalement.

-Je vais peut être monter nettoyer le palier du troisième alors !

Harry eut un petit rire, avant de s'approcher des escaliers.

-Comme tu veux, moi je remonte. A plus tard.

Alors Harry fit ce qu'il avait dit, et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de son appartement, et vit Drago qui l'attendait de pied ferme face à la porte.

-Tu t'amuses bien avec le concierge à ce que je peux entendre.

-Exactement. Au moins il ne juge pas les gens sur des futilités, lui.

-Mais je t'emmerde ! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à retourner avec ton nouveau meilleur ami !

-Je ne serais pas bien avec toi je n'aurais pas quitté ma vie et mes amis pour toi connard ! cria Harry, blessé, avant de redescendre, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Rageur, il descendit rapidement les escaliers. Trop rapidement.

Il loupa une marche entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée et se rattrapa sur son bras qui émit un bruit pas très rassurant en même temps qu'une douleur assez forte s'emparait du poignet d'Harry.

Le jeune homme jura encore en s'asseyant sur une marche, sentant des larmes arriver à ses yeux.

Un sanglot irrépressible sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait son poignet et baissait la tête. Il se sentait tellement minable, à pleurer dans la cage d'escalier.

Vite, il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. Espérant que ce soit Drago, il releva la tête et fut presque déçu de voir le sourire de Dimitri.

-On vous a entendu crier du rez-de-chaussée. expliqua le concierge.

Et je vu… T'ai vu tomber. Ca va ?

-Non. J'ai horriblement mal au poignet, et au cœur aussi.

C'est le cœur de Dimitri qui eut un pincement quand Harry dit ça, et il dit :

-Faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, ça peut être grave ton poignet.

-Non… C'est rien…

-Mais non. Tu as une voiture ?

Harry répondit négativement.

-Le permis au moins ?

-Non plus.

-Mince… Les urgences sont assez loin d'ici… Mais ça doit être possible de trouver un bus. Reste là, je vais chercher ton ami.

Harry acquiesça, et Dimitri commença à monter les escaliers, et redescendit peu après.

-Il ne veut pas t'accompagner. Désolé.

-C'est… C'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouiller. répondit Harry alors que sa gorge se nouait.

-Je t'aurais bien emmené, mais j'ai du travail.

-C'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas toi mon copain après tout. dit le Survivant un peu tristement avant de se relever, tenant toujours son poignet endolori.

Dimitri lui fit un petit sourire, puis demanda : -Tu as de l'argent sur toi au moins ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Si ça t'intéresse, remonte la rue, il y a un arrêt de bus.

-D'accord, merci. dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, un poids sur le cœur parce que Drago n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner.

Dire que lui avait passé des nuits à le consoler et des jours à la veiller à l'hôpital… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ils venaient de se disputer, c'était pour ça. En temps normal Drago l'aurait accompagné, il était juste en colère. Une petite voix sournoise lui souffla que lui aussi était en colère quand Drago avait été à l'hôpital après sa tentative de suicide, et qu'il avait pourtant accouru à ses côtés, mais Harry fit taire cette voix.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après qu'Harry rentra, le poignet plâtré et en en écharpe. Dimitri fut le premier à le voir -il était en train de passer le balai dans le hall- et s'exclama :

-Et bien ! Tu ne t'es pas raté ! Ca va ?

-Pas terrible. Tu sais si Drago est sorti ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Après il a peut être échappé à mon attention, mais je ne l'ai pas vu quitter l'immeuble.

-D'accord. Merci.

-De rien, mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

-C'est cassé.

-Aïe… T'en a pour combien de temps ?

-6 semaines.

-Wah. Si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander.

-Merci. sourit Harry. Mais j'ai Drago.

Dimitri acquiesça de la tête alors qu'Harry commençait à monter.

-Fais attention ! Je viens de laver.

-Ah… Je vais prendre l'ascenseur, ça sera plus prudent.

-Sûrement. gloussa le concierge en voyant Harry descendre lentement les marches qu'il avait gravies.

Le brun alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'appela et appuya sur le bouton ''3'' quand il fut à l'intérieur.

Il arriva bien vite à l'étage où il vivait, et entra dans son appartement. Il fut aussitôt assailli par Drago :

-Oh mon amour… Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé… Je le suis comporté comme un con je m'en veux tellement… Pardonne moi mon amour je t'en prie, j'étais tellement inquiet… Oh Harry…

-T'es pardonné. dit Harry trop froidement pour que ça puisse être vrai. J'espère que t'as fait à dîner je meurs de faim. Et je te préviens tout de suite, j'ai pas le cœur à baiser ce soir.

En disant -marmonnant- ça, Harry alla jusqu'à la cuisine et vit une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise pleine. Drago lui dit :

-C'est pour toi… Moi j'ai pas mangé. Mais… Putain qu'est ce que tu as au bras ?!

-Si tu avais voulu venir avec moi tu l'aurais su. cracha amèrement Harry en s'asseyant à table.

-Harry… Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé…

-Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu mal au cœur que tu me laisses seul dans cette ville que je ne connais pas alors que j'ai passé des jours et des nuits à veiller sur toi quand tu étais mal ! Alors j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir ! Laisse-moi manger et fous moi la paix.

-Je suis sûr que le concierge le sait, lui, ce que tu as ! s'énerva le blond.

-Et bien oui ! Parce que lui il voulait m'accompagner ! Lui il m'a dit comment me rendre à ce foutu hôpital ! Et lui il s'est soucié de moi ! Alors oui, lui il sait ce que je me suis fait !

-Et bien si le putain de concierge est tellement mieux que moi t'as qu'à aller avec lui !

Harry jeta un regard haineux à son amant, avant… De se calmer totalement.

-On est grave hein… Ca fait une journée qu'on est ici et on s'engueule déjà. Je sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée de vivre tous les deux.

-Si ! Si c'était une bonne idée ! Mais… Si tu veux… Tu peux aller vivre ailleurs… Tant pis… Je voulais juste… Qu'on soit un couple… Mais après tout… Je suis sûrement pas assez bien pour toi… Désolé…

Drago avait baissé la tête pendant son discours, et Harry sentait une telle tristesse dans sa voix que ça lui fit mal au cœur. Drago... Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Harry l'aimait vraiment et qu'il n'allait pas le quitter parce qu'il avait été violé, ou tout simplement pour la personne qu'il est, Harry l'avait maintes et maintes fois rassuré à ce sujet, mais Drago continuait d'avoir peur.

Le brun se dépêcha de s'approcher de son amant et de sa main valide lui caressa :

-Hey mon ange… Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça ! Je… Je t'aime comme un fou ! C'est juste que… Regarde nous, ça fait une journée qu'on vit ensemble, on s'est hurlés dessus trois fois et tu m'as fait deux crises de jalousie. On avancera pas comme ça. Je pensais pas à faire un break, juste… À vivre séparément jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se supporter H24.

-Je vais aller à l'hôtel dans ce cas…

-Pas si tu n'as pas envie.

-Non… Non mais t'as raison… Faut qu'on s'éloigne un peu… Mais t'arriveras à t'occuper de toi ? Avec ton bras je veux dire…

-Je suis un sorcier… Un poignet cassé ne me posera pas trop de problèmes.

-Cassé ?! C'est le droit en plus… T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste… Pour t'aider.

-Oui… J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas que tu vas rester à l'hôtel trois mois non plus, non, c'est juste quelques jours pour… S'éloigner un peu… Et puis on pourra faire les papiers pour nos universités comme ça.

-Hum. Bonne idée. Je comprends. Je passerais demain. Je t'aime. dit Drago en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, avant de prendre une veste et de s'en aller.

* * *

Vuaaaaala je suis contente il sont plutôt longs mes bonus, et les autres que j'ai écris font sensiblement la même taille donc c'est cool.

Ca vous a plut ?

Dimitri (mon chouchou, mon amour) vous l'aimez bien ? Moi je l'aaaaadooooore et pis fallait bien que je fasse un ami garçon à Harry et Dray, parce que j'ai parlé de Bella et Clara, mais pas d'un garçon donc vuala.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	10. B8 - Crise

Salut !

Nouuuuuveau bonus ! J'espère que vous serez plus réactifs qu'à ceux d'avant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews...

 **Bêta** : Ma chère Lilou40

 **Petites informations :**

-Harry et Drago sont toujours aux USA

-Ca se passe le lendemain du dernier bonus.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk, mais Isabella, Dimitri (surtout lui 3) et les autres moldus et sorciers qui apparaîtront et que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bonus 8

 **Crise**

...

Harry avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Le corps de Drago n'avait pas été là pour le réchauffer, ni son odeur pour l'entourer. Et puis il n'arrivait pas à se caler correctement avec son bras. Il regrettait déjà la décision qu'il avait prise la veille, il ne devait vraiment pas s'éloigner de son amant en fait.

Soupirant, le Survivant s'extirpa de son lit et marcha mollement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée contre ses vêtements -c'est compliqué de s'habiller avec un bras en écharpe !- le brun ressortit de la salle de bain, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine cette fois, se décidant à ne déjeuner qu'un café, se faire un toast à la confiture serait bien trop compliqué.

Son café avalé, Harry s'ennuyait déjà.

Si Drago avait été là, ils auraient parlé, plaisanté, ou alors ils se seraient calés l'un contre l'autre, Drago lisant et lui le regardant en rêvassant, ou encore plus distrayant, ils auraient fait l'amour !

Mais Drago n'était pas là.

À sa demande.

Merlin qu'il se sentait stupide.

En bref, Harry Evans s'ennuyait déjà à mourir alors qu'il n'était que 10 heures du matin.

Alors il pensa à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps : aller discuter avec Dimitri ! Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le concierge mais l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

Content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire, le brun quitta son appartement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, en prenant l'ascenseur.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, Dimitri était là, agenouillé contre à mur à frotter dessus avec un chiffon.

Le Survivant s'approcha de lui, et dit :

-Bonjour !

Dimitri sursauta, avant de répondre :

-Bonjour… Tu m'as fait peur.

-Ça n'était pas mon intention, désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Julia, l'ainée des Jones, elle a _accidentellement_ fait tomber je ne sais quel produit de maquillage. Y'en a plein le mur.

-Je t'aiderais bien, mais…

-Mais rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, c'est mon travail.

-Comme tu veux. Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Avec plaisir ! Un peu de compagnie ça ne le fera pas de mal.

-Merci. sourit Harry en s'asseyant par terre, à côté de Dimitri. Ils font souvent ça, les enfants des Jones ?

-Oh oui… Il y en a trois. Julia, l'aînée, 17 ans, Matthew…

-Que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer.

Dimitri ricana, avant de continuer :

-... qui a 15 ans, et le dernier, Jackson qui en a 13. Ils doivent se passer le mot. Ne passe pas une semaine sans que j'ai un truc à nettoyer à cause d'eux. Je crois qu'ils trouvent ce que je fais indigne, encore plus pour un homme, comme beaucoup ici. Mais moi j'aime bien être ici. J'y ai grandi, je ne pouvais pas partir quand ma mère a voulu s'en aller, alors le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de rester bosser ici. Et même si ce n'était pas le truc que je rêvais de faire, je suis bien ici, et puis concierge c'est cool comme boulot. J'ai juste le ménage à faire et le courrier à distribuer et je suis tranquille le reste du temps. Donc je m'en fous des petits cons comme les Jones.

-J'aime vraiment bien ta mentalité.

Dimitri lui fit un petit sourire avant de dire :

-Mais dis-moi, j'ai vu ton copain partir hier soir, et il n'avait pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'est passé ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr.

-Non, c'est rien. Je lui ai un peu fait la gueule parce qu'il n'était pas venu avec moi et on a commencé à disputer et puis j'ai dit que pour qu'on arrête de se crier dessus, on devrait vivre séparément pendant un petit moment. Du coup il est parti à l'hôtel. Mais cette idée était totalement stupide parce qu'il me manque déjà.

-Je veux vraiment une petite copine comme toi.

-Je suis pas facile à vivre, faut pas croire.

-Ca peut pas être si terrible que ça. Mais quand est ce qu'il revient ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il passerait aujourd'hui… Et je vais lui dire de ne pas repartir sous peine de le séquestrer.

Un rire clair sortit des lèvres de Dimitri et Harry sourit, Drago lui manquait tellement.

-Dis, tu aurais un téléphone ? J'avais promis à une amie de l'appeler pour lui communiquer mon adresse mais je sais pas si on a le téléphone…

-Oh, bien sûr, viens. dit Dimitri en se relevant.

Le blond marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, Harry marchant derrière lui. Harry regarda rapidement la loge du jeune homme ; c'était un bazar monstre ! Pire que la chambre de Dudley ! Mais ça avait quelque chose d'amusant quand on se disait que dans ce capharnaüm vivait l'homme chargé d'ordonner l'immeuble.

-T'occupes pas du bazar s'il te plait, je déteste ranger. grimaca Dimitri.

-Oh, je m'en fiche tu sais.

-Ouf. Bon, tiens, le téléphone est là. dit Dimitri en montrant l'objet. -Merci. sourit Harry alors que le blond ressortait, retournant à son mur couvert de maquillage.

Harry prit le téléphone, et composa le numéro d'Isabella -en enfant pourrie gâtée, elle avait réussi à obtenir un téléphone par son père- qu'ils avaient appris par coeur, et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'Isabella ne décroche.

-Allô ?

-Allô Bella, c'est Harry, Harry Evans.

-Oh mon dieu Harry ! Il fallait absolument que je te parle ! C'est Drago…

-Quoi Drago ?! agressa presque Harry, inquiet par la voix affolée de son amie.

-Il… Il m'a appelé y'a pas longtemps il pleurait et il n'allait pas bien et je savais pas quoi faire et il m'a dit qu'il était parti de chez vous parce qu'il t'énervait et…

-Putain de merde ! Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve son hôtel ?

-Je… Je…

-Bella je t'en prie c'est hyper important !

-Je… Il m'a dit… Downtown Steet… Mais je sais pas si c'est dans votre ville… Je suis désolée il n'en n'a pas dit plus…

-C'est pas grave Bella, mais faut que je te laisse, à plus !

Harry raccrocha précipitamment, sortant de l'appartement en trombe.

-Dimitri j'ai besoin de toi aide ! Je… Est ce que tu sais s'il y a une rue du nom de Downtown Street avec un hôtel ici ?

-Euh… Oui c'est à deux pas d'ici pourquoi ?

-Oh dieu merci c'est Drago ! Je… Merci Dimitri ! s'exclama Harry avant de courir hors de l'immeuble.

Il tourna à gauche sans trop savoir pourquoi, c'était comme s'il savait qu'il devait aller par là.

Et il eut raison. En croisant par une autre rue, il vit une plaque ''Downtown Steet'', alors il se mit à courir plus vite, jusqu'à arriver devant un hôtel.

Il y entra rapidement, la panique s'emparant de lui de plus en plus, et s'approcha de la réceptionniste.

-Bonjour Madame, est ce que vous pouvez me donner le numéro de la chambre de Drago Black, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui bien sûr. sourit gentiment la femme. Chambre numéro 36, au 3eme étage.

-Merci beaucoup. dit rapidement Harry avant de courir jusqu'aux escaliers, et tant pis s'il se cassait l'autre bras en se ramassant.

Il arriva au 3ème essoufflé, mais continua de courir, jusqu'à la chambre portant le numéro 36.

Il ne frappa même pas et entra, entendant des sanglots qui lui firent mal au coeur. Il se rua jusqu'au lit, et vit que Drago était recroquevillé sur lui-même, entre le lit et le mur, et se berçait nerveusement en sanglotant.

-Drago, Drago mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant derrière Drago, le soutenant et l'entourant de ses bras.

-Je… Je ne te… Mérite pas… Je suis… Si… Si souillé… Et toi… Si pur… Tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Lucius… Les viols… Tu ne peux pas… Pas avec ça… Pas moi…

Il se mit à pleurer plus fort, son corps traversé de spasmes tremblant encore plus.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Une crise.

Ça faisait longtemps.

Enfin, la dernier datait d'avril, c'était plutôt loin. Le brun ne supportait pas de voir son petit ami comme ça… Et surtout qu'il fasse une crise la journée… D'habitude il se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, mais là… Ou alors… Non, Harry ne préférait pas y penser… ''Peut être qu'il est dans cet état depuis des heures… et tu n'étais pas là pour le rassurer… C'est toi qui ne le mérite pas… Égoïste…'' souffla l'horrible voix dans sa tête.

Harry secoua la tête, calant mieux son bras fragile pour éviter de se faire mal et susurra à Drago :

-Mon ange… Bien sûr que si tu me mérites… Tu n'es pas horrible, tu as vécu des choses horribles, nuance. Je t'aime Drago… De tout mon coeur… Et je t'interdis de penser que tu ne me mérites pas.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Je suis pourri de l'intérieur… Et puis… Avec le concierge… Tu le connais à peine et vous vous appréciez déjà alors qu'on s'est détestés pendant 7 ans… On est pas fait pour être ensemble… Trop différents…

-Les contraires s'attirent !

-Et se détruisent. Comme le l'eau et le feu. Je vais finir par te détruire… Je suis pas bon pour toi… Il te faut quelqu'un de bien… Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas moi… Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une pute ! hurla le blond avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

-Drago ne t'interdis de dire ça… Tu n'es pas une pute…

-McKinley l'a dit. Avant de me prendre… Il… Il m'a dit que j'avais une réputation de pute… Qu'il avait vérifié si j'étais vraiment une bonne catin… Et puis toi aussi ! Tu l'as bien dit ! Tu as dit que mon cul est ouvert au public et c'est vrai ! J'ai ouvert les cuisses pour la moitié des gars de Poudlard ! Je suis une putain de salope juste bonne à servir de vide couille !

La magie de Drago devenait hors de contrôle, la fenêtre risquait d'exploser, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Harry se colla à lui le plus qu'il pouvait, pour faire communiquer leurs magies et ainsi calmer celle du blond en murmurant :

-Drago… Il est vrai que j'ai dis des horreurs… Et que je l'ai pensé… Mais c'est fini… Et tu n'es pas une prostituée Drago, peu importe ce qu'on a pu te dire, ce que tu as subi, tu n'es pas une salope. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et je ne te laisserais pas penser ça de toi. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ou te dire de telles choses désormais. Je vais te protéger, je te le promets. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il se mit à parsemer la nuque de son amant de baisers, en caressant son bras, l'entourant de son amour comme il le pouvait, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était là, qu'il le serait toujours et surtout qu'il l'aimait, comme à chaque crise.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de dialoguer, Drago se laissa juste bercer par Harry qui tentait de calmer ses sanglots, ce qui s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, mais Harry lui laissait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. Il savait que les crises de son petit ami étaient aussi dures pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Lui parce qu'il n'aimait pas voir l'homme qu'il aime aussi mal, à pleurer et trembler, et Drago parce qu'il se sentait minable et qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible.

-Je déteste ces fichues crises. marmonna Drago quand il fut calmé.

-Tu n'y peux rien, tu as été traumatisé par tes agressions. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te dis ça, mais il faudrait que tu ailles voir un psych…

-Non ! Je ne suis pas fou !

-Il n'y a pas que les fous qui consultent des psychomages Drago. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui veux être psy pour aider les gens qui ont subi des agressions comme la tienne ? Un psy t'aiderait, ça ne voudrait pas dire que tu es fou.

-J'ai quand même pas envie. bougonnea le blond.

-Mais moi je pense que tu devrais essayer quand même. Prends au moins un rendez-vous, pour essayer, et puis si ça ne te sers vraiment à rien, tu arrêteras. S'il te plaît…

Le ton suppliant de Harry fit craquer Drago. Il imaginait les yeux de chien battu de son amour et il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Harry.

Résigné, il dit :

-C'est d'accord. Mais tu te charges de prendre rendez-vous !

-Comme tu veux. sourit Harry avant de se blottir contre son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans rien dire, ils avaient des choses à se dire pourtant, mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Alors, pour éviter toute dispute pendant les minutes qui suivront -et aussi parce qu'il en avait envie- Harry dit, d'une voix sensuelle :

-Dis mon ange… Et si on faisait ce que les couples qui vont dans un hôtel font habituellement ?

-Déjà en manque de sexe, Evans ? se moqua le blond en réponse.

-Non… Mais en manque de toi oui… souffla Harry en embrassant la nuque de Drago et passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Le blond frissonna en se levant, son corps s'enflammant déjà.

-Il faudra vraiment que Bella arrête de croire que c'est moi l'obsédé.

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge de Harry alors qu'il prenait une des mains de son amant pour se relever.

Alors, le brasier qui commençait à brûler entre les reins de Drago s'apaisa.

Harry s'était blessé. Et il ne l'avait pas accompagné à l'hôpital. Il était un horrible connard.

Harry dû comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées puisqu'il dit :

-Ne t'en veux pas… Tu étais en colère… Occupe-toi plutôt de te faire pardonner.

Le brun fit à sourire coquin à son ''ange'' en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Mais… Et si je te fais mal au bras…

-Tu ne peux feras pas mal… Allez mon ange… S'il te plait…

Ce n'était pas tant le ton suppliant que la main de Harry glissant sous son caleçon qui fit céder Drago, mais en tout cas, quelques secondes après, Harry se retrouvait renversé sous le corps de son amant, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, Harry et Drago rentraient dans leur immeuble, main dans la main et des sourires heureux au visages.

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur quand tu es parti tout à l'heure ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un.

Le brun eut un petit sourire en voyant le concierge arriver près de lui, l'air inquiet.

-Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi Dimitri, je suis un grand garçon.

-Oui… Mais t'es la première personne qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi dans cet immeuble, ou plutôt qui ne me considère pas comme une larve alors… Je t'apprécie. Et tu m'as fait peur à partir en courant comme ça. rougit Dimitri.

Harry sentit la main de Drago se resserrer dans la sienne, et il lui envoya un sourire rassurant et un regard amoureux, comprenant que sa jalousie le reprenait.

Puis, il se retourna vers Dimitri.

-Je ne pense pas à être la première personne à être ''humain'' avec toi quand même, mais… C'est sympa de t'inquiéter, même si ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dimitri alors que la rougeur sur ses joues s'atténuait.

-Et puis… L'amie que tu as appelée tout à l'heure, elle n'a fait que rappeler, tu devrais peut être la contacter.

-Oh, désolé qu'elle t'ait dérangé, mais je vais régler ça… Je peux emprunter ton téléphone ?

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

Harry lâcha la main de Drago, avant de se diriger vers la loge de Dimitri, inconscient du malaise que son départ avait occasionné.

Drago fixait le concierge, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et après quelques secondes de flottement, Dimitri se racla la gorge et dit :

-Il a l'air de vraiment beaucoup vous aimer. Vous avez de la chance.

-Je sais. répondit froidement Drago. Vous êtes célibataire ?

-Harry ne m'intéresse pas si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il est adorable, mais… Disons qu'il n'a pas assez de poitrine. ricana Dimitri, qui comprenait bien que le jeune homme avait peur qu'il lui pique son petit ami.

L'anglais eut le mérite de paraître honteux, et ses pommettes prirent une jolie couleur rosée qui fit sourire Dimitri.

-Vous avez le droit d'être jaloux. Si quelqu'un comme Harry partageait ma vie

-Quelqu'un comme Harry ?

-Et bien… Il est vraiment gentil. Il ne m'a pas pris de haut à cause de mon métier comme beaucoup de monde le fait, et il m'a ''défendu'' contre le fils d'un des locataires. Et puis il m'a même proposé de m'aider dans mon travail. Ne le laissez pas filer.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Un ange passa.

-Il a été triste que vous ne veniez pas avec lui hier.

-Je sais. Je me suis mal comporté.

-Mais vous avez dû vous excuser, vu le sourire qu'il avait lorsque vous êtes rentrés.

-Effectivement. Mais vous êtes bien bavard… Dimitri.

L'américain s'empourpra violemment et Drago eut un sourire en coin.

Dimitri balbutia :

-Excusez-moi… C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que les locataires parlent avec moi.

-Je comprends pourquoi Harry vous apprécie. Il a un peu le même caractère que vous.

-Il me l'a dit aussi.

Drago eut un petit sourire. -C'est bien la première fois qu'il cerne le caractère de quelqu'un aussi vite. Mais en même temps… Vous ne portez aucun masque, ça facilite la tâche.

-Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce que vous dites.

-Comme un compliment. C'est plus simple de cacher sa personnalité derrière un masque que de s'exposer tel que l'on est.

-Et bien je vois que vous sympathisez ! s'exclama Harry. C'est très bien ça, mais Dimitri si tu as besoin d'animation… Une furie devrait débarquer ici dans quelques minutes.

-Bella ? demanda Drago même si c'était une question purement rhétorique.

-Hum. Elle est inquiète pour toi.

-Pitié… Elle va être infernal notre reine des glaces…

-Sûrement… Tu te souviens comment elle était quand tu as fait une crise à l'école.

-Hum. grimaça Drago. Elle ne m'a pas lâchée… Elle était presque aussi terrible que toi.

-Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Tu ne dois pas te rendre compte de comment tu es dans ces moments-là !

-Crises ? demanda Dimitri en regardant le couple.

-Oh… Euh… Drago a… Une maladie…

-D'accord. dit Dimitri en voyant le trouble de Harry, croyant que c'était dû à la maladie de son copain.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Drago.

-On va l'attendre là, ça vaut mieux pour les tympans des voisins.

-Effectivement. rit Drago en imaginant déjà Isabella arriver et lui sauter dessus en lui hurlant qu'elle était inquiète.

Et il n'eut pas tort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'amie du couple entrait dans l'immeuble et se jetait dans les bras du blond en s'exclamant :

-Drago Black ! Je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude moi !

-Désolé votre Majestée, je n'ai pas un calendrier où je choisis quand je vais faire une crise.

-Je me doute bien abruti ! Mais… J'ai eu tellement peur ! C'est vraiment flippant de te savoir toi, le Grand Drago Black si fier, aussi mal que tu l'étais quand tu m'as appelé ! Harry je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester zen quand il est comme ça !

-L'habitude sûrement. dit tristement Harry. Et puis je l'ai vu dans des états pires que ça.

-Oh… Je crois que je ne me rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu as pu traverser Drago.

-Effectivement. Personne ne s'en rend compte.

-C'est pour ça que tu devrais aller voir un psy !

-Je t'ai dit que j'irai Harry arrête de m'ennuyer avec ça ou je peux très bien changer d'avis.

-Je veux juste…

-Mon bien. Je sais. Tu as toujours voulu le bien de tout le monde, altruiste que tu es.

-C'est fou comme ça donne comme un défaut dans ta bouche mon ange !

Drago eut un petit rire alors qu'Isabella se décalait pour le laisser respirer. -Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu interprète mal mon ton de voix, **chéri**. _(nda : quand je mettrais des paroles en gras et italique, ça voudra dire qu'elles sont prononcés en français par nos anglophones de personnages.)_

Harry frissonna en entendant Drago prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase, ce qui attira un sourire à l'ancien Serpentard.

-Drago tu parles français ! s'exclama Bella.

-L'éducation de mon père. grinça le jeune homme. Au cas où je reprendrais ses affaires, il faudrait que je puisse communiquer avec des collaborateurs étrangers.

-Et il ne t'a appris que le français où… ?

-Non. Je parle aussi Espagnol, italien, portugais -la personne qui osera dire que ce sont les mêmes m'entendras ! Elles sont proches mais différentes, je le sais avec le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé à m'énerver contre ces fichues langues- et puis il y a aussi l'allemand et j'ai quelques notions de mandarin, de russe et de japonais.

-Wahou. Tu me surpasses franchement, je n'ai appris que le français et l'espagnol !

-Drago je ne savais pas que tu parlais toutes ces langues ! s'exclama Harry cette fois alors que Dimitri avait les yeux rond comme une soucoupe ; est ce que c'était humainement possible de parler tant de langues à 18 ans ! Lui qui n'avait que les bases du français, il était épaté, et Harry tout autant.

-Il te reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur moi mon amour. dit Drago avec un sourire mystérieux.

Harry n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'Isabella posait une nouvelle question à Drago, sur ses capacités en langues.

-Et c'est laquelle ta préférée, des langues étrangères que tu as apprises ?

-Indéniablement le français. C'est poétique, riche, varié, je ne comprends pas tous les français qui veulent tant parler notre langue, celle de Molière est bien plus élégante ! Et ils ont la chance de la parler dès l'enfance !

-Ils pensent peut-être la même chose de nous, que nous avons de la chance de parler anglais depuis nos premiers babillages.

-Peut-être. Bon si tu es rassurée Bella on peut peut-être monter boire un thé ?

-Du thé ! On voit bien que tu es anglais ! Ça sera du café pour moi !

-Sale américaine. plaisanta Drago en entraînant Bella vers les escaliers, saluant Dimitri et embarquant Harry au passage.

-Au fait Harry. demanda la brune en montant les escaliers. Que t'es tu fais au bras ?

-Je vois que ma santé passionne. marmonna le brun. Je le suis cassé le poignet. En tombant dans ces fichus escaliers.

-Tu n'es pas très adroit !

-J'étais surtout très énervé. grimaça Harry.

Rapidement, le bras de Drago se noua autour de la taille de son amant et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, s'excusant encore silencieusement de son comportement.

-Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Vous ? C'est possible ça ?

-Bien sûr que c'est possible. rit Drago de l'air presque choqué de Bella. Nous ne sommes pas des surhommes, on peut être en désaccord parfois.

-Oui ben c'est rare… Vous êtes le couple que tout le monde enviait à Ilvermorny ! Vous vous comprenez en un regard, vivez tellement dans votre bulle d'amour que c'en est affligeant, vous ne vous séparez jamais plus d'une heure et vous ne vous énervez pas sans cesse pour autant… Vous étiez un modèle à l'école je vous l'assure ! Et puis en plus… Vu le nombre de fois que nous avons entendu des bruits suspects venir de votre dortoir, vous êtes apparemment sexuellement très satisfaits.

-Bella ! grogna Harry, rouge de honte.

-Quoi ? Si on passait une soirée, une seule sans vous entendre vous envoyer en l'air on s'inquiétait !

Drago pouffa.

-Nous ne sommes pas portés sur le sexe à ce point n'exagère pas. -

-Oh si ! Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà baisé plusieurs fois dans votre appart alors que vous n'y êtes que depuis hier.

Le rougissement encore plus intense de Harry parla plus que les mots, et fit éclater de rire Isabella alors que Drago ouvrait la porte de leur appart qu'Harry n'avait pas verrouillée.

Drago invita Bella à s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant qu'il allait faire les boissons, mais la brune s'exclama :

-Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas eu de rapport sexuels dans ce canapé.

-On te le dit pas. sourit malicieusement Drago attirant une grimace à Bella.

-Vous avez nettoyé au moins…

-On n'a pas eu le temps… Harry était bien trop sexy pour que je perde du temps à nettoyer le canapé.

La grimace de la brune s'intensifia, et Harry prit pitié d'elle.

-Drago ne te moque pas d'elle… J'ai nettoyé Bella. Promis.

-Je te fais plus confiance à toi qu'à ton abruti de petit copain. dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant finalement, sa grimace pas totalement partie.

-L'abruti de petit copain t'emmerde !

Harry pouffa, Merlin que cette ambiance un peu gamine était appréciable.

-Vous avez baisé combien de fois depuis la fin des cours ? demanda Bella après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pourquoi notre vie sexuelle t'intéresse tant Isabella ? Parce que la tienne est tellement vide qu'il faut que tu t'intéresses à celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda malicieusement Drago en arrivant avec deux tasses de thé et une de café. ,

-Exactement. répliqua l'américaine en prenant sa tasse. Allez raconte. Combien de fois ? Deux ? Trois ?

Ce fut à Drago de pouffer, alors que Harry commençait à être gêné.

-Tu nous sous-estime Bella… Si on compte le train… 7 fois depuis qu'on est partis d'Ilvermorny.

-7 fois ! Mais vous êtes des vrais lapins ma parole ! Harry comment fais-tu pour pouvoir encore t'asseoir ?

Le brun faillit renverser son thé sur ses genoux, alors qu'il prenait la même couleur que la boisson -il préférait le thé aux fruits rouges-, alors Drago continua de parler, s'amusant follement.

-Et qui te dis que c'est lui qui est en dessous ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'un soumis Black, même au pieu. Et puis on vous entendait je vous l'ai déjà dit "Oh putain Drago c'est trop bon ! Plus vite… Plus fort… Hum c'est bon putain t'arrêtes pas, t'arrêtes surtout pas.!'' t'as du coffre Evans.

Le thé faillit vraiment finir sur les genoux de Harry alors qu'il se demandait si c'était possible de disparaître à tout jamais.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, qu'est-ce que ça le rendait fier de réussir à faire crier son amant de plaisir à chaque fois !

Mais décidant de clouer le bec à Bella, il enchaîna :

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je domine avec Harry que ça a toujours été le cas.

-Toi tu t'es déjà fait enculer ! s'exclama la brune, étonnée, puis elle sembla se souvenir que Drago avait été violé et se rattrapa. Enfin… Je veux dire… En étant consentant.

Instinctivement, Harry prit la main de Drago, pas prêt du tout à supporter une autre crise de son amant aujourd'hui alors que le blond répondait.

-Oui… Plus d'une fois… Avec un peu tout le monde…

-Je te pensais pas obsédé au point de coucher avec des camarades ! dit Bella sur le ton de l'humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-On se détestait encore avec Harry, il fallait bien que je fasse avec ce que j'avais sous la main, même si le terme ''entre les cuisses'' serait plus exact.

Un malaise s'installa alors que Harry serrait fort la main de son amant ; sa dernière crise était trop récente pour qu'il passe outre l'espèce de ''rappel'' des viols qu'Isabella avait fait, mais il allait bien, il le sentait.

Gênée de l'atmosphère pesante, Isabella s'excusa, salua le couple et partit, les laissant seuls.

Alors, Harry glissa sur les genoux de son petit ami, l'embrassant tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses -ou plutôt son- bras et de lui caresser les cheveux, sachant que ce geste apaisait son ange.

Drago soupira de bien être alors que Harry demandait :

-Ça va ?

-Oui… Vraiment ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais bien Harry. Je te promets que je ne vais pas refaire de crises. Non, dans l'immédiat il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais faire. répondit le blond en posant ses mains à la chute des reins de son amant.

-Ah oui, comme ? demanda Harry en commençant d'ores et déjà à flatter le cou de Drago de baisers.

-Comme nous donner une raison de nettoyer ce canapé. sourit Drago d'un air un peu pervers.

-Cela me semble une bonne idée…

Satisfait, Drago renversa son amour sous lui, faisant toujours très attention à son bras blessé, et lui retira vite son tee-shirt, il préférait largement Harry torse nu, pouvant ainsi admirer son corps finement sculpté et goûter autant qu'il le voulait à sa peau hâlée.

Au rythme de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers les vêtements disparurent, et Harry haleta, alors que la main de Drago s'approchait dangereusement de son entrejambe :

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… Dans toutes les langues que tu parles…

-Avec plaisir… sourit Drago, abandonnant l'activité de sa main pour s'allonger à moitié de Harry, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreilles. Eu te amo, Ti amo, Te quiero, Ich liebe dich, **Je t'aime** et bien sûr I love you… Harry frissonna quand Drago parla français, c'était décidément trop sexy.

-Redis le moi encore… En français…

 **-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…** souffla le blond en parsemant la gorge d'un Harry gémissant de doux baisers.

-Oh mon dieu… Mon ange tu vas parler souvent français c'est trop sexy… Mais pour l'instant… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes, alors fais-le.

Drago sourit, et alla cueillir les lèvres de son amant, avant de l'aimer pendant de longues, longues minutes, de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit...

* * *

Vuala Vuala, vous avez eu un aperçu de ce que sont les crises de Drago, pour vous rendre compte.

Ca vous a plut ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif

Bizzz Daelyaa


	11. B9 - Les Malefoy ne tombent pas malades

Salut !

Nouuuuuveau bonus !

Bêta : Version non corrigée (enfin si mais par moi quoi)

Petites informations :

-Harry et Drago sont toujours aux USA

-Je vois ça aux alentours d'octobre 1998

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk, mais Isabella, Dimitri (surtout lui) et les autres moldus et sorciers qui apparaîtront et que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus 9

Les Malefoy ne tombent pas malades

...

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la sensation de la chaleur du corps de Drago contre le sien disparue, où est-ce qu'il était parti encore ce crétin… À 7 heures du mat' en plus.

Sauf qu'un bruit de haut-le-coeur fit cesser les marmonnements de Harry, c'était pas normal ça…

Intrigué et inquiet, le brun se leva du lit et un autre haut-le-coeur se fit entendre, provenant de la salle de bain. Evans s'y rendit rapidement et vit Drago, agenouillé par terre, ses mains agrippant la cuvette des toilettes et la tête penchée vers celle ci. Un autre haut-le-coeur retentit et Harry grimaça, il avait connu meilleur réveil que son amant en train de vomir.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas rester là à le regarder, alors il marcha vite jusqu'au lavabo, Drago n'ayant apparemment pas aperçu sa présence. Il prit un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla un peu et posa au bord du lavabo avant de s'agenouiller derrière le blond. Il attrapa doucement ses cheveux, faisant sursauter Drago, avant que le blond ne soit saisi d'un nouvel haut-le-coeur et ne rebaisse la tête. Harry prit soin de dégager les cheveux de Drago, les ramenant à la base de la nuque du jeune homme en caressant doucement son dos.

Le Sang Pur releva de nouveau la tête et appuya sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau, inspirant fort. Harry lui tendit alors le gant de toilette humide et Drago le remercia, se nettoyant le tour de la bouche avec avant de le jeter dans le panier de linge sale et d'essayer de se relever. Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement et Harry l'aida à se mettre bien debout avant de demander doucement :

-Ca va ?

-Non. Mais vas te recoucher, il est encore tôt.

-Il est 7 heures, c'est bon. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Sais pas. J'ai dû manger un truc qu'est pas passé. répliqua Drago en allant près du lavabo.

Il fit couler de l'eau et s'aspergea un peu le visage avant de prendre de l'eau dans sa bouche et de la nettoyer, puis il recracha l'eau et en reprit un peu, pour la boire cette fois, apaisant la brûlure dans sa gorge et le goût âcre dans sa bouche.

-Tu veux des médicaments ?

-Non, c'est bon je te dis. Je vais aller m'allonger et ça ira mieux.

-Hum. Je suis pas convaincu.

-T'as pas à être convaincu Evans. marmonna Drago en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry ne se formalisa même pas du ton et des paroles de Drago, il avait une humeur assez exécrable en temps normal, ça devait être pire quand il était malade, alors il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son humeur pour aujourd'hui.

Mais Harry Evans étant Harry Evans, il n'allait pas laisser Drago comme ça. Alors, tandis que le blond rejoignait leur lit, Harry fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en ressortit du Doliprane et un médicament contre les vomissements. Ensuite, il alla à la cuisine prendre un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, et retourna enfin dans sa chambre. Drago s'était enroulé dans la couette, le visage assez pâle et l'air un peu malade.

Le Survivant s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit près de son amant, posant les médicaments et l'eau sur la table de nuit.

-T'ai dis que j'ai pas besoin de médocs Evans…

-C'est pour ton bien. Allez, c'est juste un anti-douleur et un médicament contre les vomissements ça va pas te faire de mal.

-J'ai pas envie quand même.

-Dray… Cesse de faire l'enfant s'il te plait. Ça va te faire du bien.

-C'est ta magie qui va me faire du bien, pas des stupides médicaments, alors viens me prendre dans tes bras tu seras plus utile.

Pas taper Harry, pas taper, il est malade.

Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être un médicament pour Drago, et c'était clairement ce que la phrase du blond voulait dire, mais Harry prit sur lui, parce que Drago était aussi obstiné que lui et qu'il ne prendrait pas de médicaments s'il ne l'avait pas décidé.

Alors, soupirant bien fort pour faire comprendre à son amant que son caprice l'énervait, le Survivant se glissa dans le lit derrière Drago, et l'enlaça doucement. Même énervé il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette tendresse protectrice qu'il avait envers le blond. Enfin, énervé, ça lui passa bien vite, après tout, il adorait avoir Drago dans ses bras, donc autant se moquer de la raison.

Il embrassa doucement la nuque de Drago qui soupira d'aise à ce contact et ça fit légèrement sourire Harry. Le blond se blottit un peu plus contre son Gryffondor mais retira les mains d'Harry de son ventre.

-Pas sur le ventre. Vais encore gerber si t'appuies. marmonna Drago, répondant à la question muette de Harry.

-Oh. Ok. Là ça va ? demanda le Survivant en enserrant doucement les épaules de Drago.

-Hum. répondit l'ancien Serpentard en fermant les yeux.

Il n'était pas matinal et 7 heures c'était vraiment trop tôt. Harry lui s'en fichait, il était habitué à être réveillé tôt, à cause de sa vie chez les Dursley.

Les Dursey… Il y avait bien des choses qui lui manquaient depuis son départ d'Angleterre, depuis un an déjà, mais sûrement pas eux. Il était vraiment libéré de ne plus avoir à faire les corvées chez eux. Il se sentait aimé et n'avait pas l'impression d'être un paria, ça faisait du bien. Il aimait Drago, Drago l'aimait, ils étaient bien. Même si l'Angleterre lui manquait.

Non ! Il devait cesser avec cette mélancolie. Il avait choisi de partir, il n'avait pas le droit de regretter. Et puis il avait entre les bras la preuve qu'il avait bien fait de partir. Encore une fois, il pensait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas pu laisser Drago partir seul. Il était tellement… Fragile. Oui, fragile, même si ça ne plairait pas à Drago de l'entendre, il était fragile. Les viols et la rupture de sa magie l'avaient fragilisé. Il avait encore de nombreuses crises d'angoisses et de larmes, alors Harry n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à penser qu'il aurait dû laisser Drago seul, parce que s'il l'avait fait, le blond n'aurait eu personne avec lui pendant ses crises, il n'aurait pas tenu.

-Evans arrête de réfléchir…

-Parce que tu m'entends penser maintenant ?

-Non… J'entends que c'est le bordel dans ta tête et ça grésille dans la mienne. C'est franchement agaçant alors arrête de te tracasser pour je ne sais quoi. J'essaie de dormir.

-Hum. Pardon. Mais je me demande quand même depuis quand t'entends dans ma tête.

-Sûrement encore un de ces trucs d'âmes soeurs. Allez chuuuuut.

Harry sourit légèrement en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de Drago.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il entendit la respiration de Drago devenir plus régulière. Le blond dormait déjà.

Alors Harry se dit qu'il devrait aller lui faire quelque chose à manger, quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop lourd pour que le blond l'avale sans avoir la nausée. Donc, il s'extirpa doucement du lit, sans réveiller Drago, même si le blond grogna quand il perdit la chaleur de Harry.

Le brun quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Là bas, il fouilla dans le placard à la recherche de nourriture pour Drago. Du lait… Non mauvaise idée. Du gâteau de la veille… Trop lourd… De la compote… Drago n'accepterait pas… Il fit ainsi un petit listing de ce que contenaient les placards et le frigo, et fini par décider de couper plusieurs pommes en morceaux, ça devrait convenir. Même si Drago allait grogner qu'il n'est pas un bébé et qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on découpe sa nourriture. Enfin bref, Drago aurait trouvé un moyen de se plaindre de toute manière.

Prenant l'assiette, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit, à côté du verre d'eau et des médicaments, puis il retourna à côté de Drago, s'asseyant en lui prenant la main, et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

Il resta ainsi, à veiller sur Drago en souriant, pendant quelques minutes, avant que le blond ne papillonne des yeux. Il fit un faible sourire à Harry en voyant qu'il était auprès de lui, et le Survivant répondit à son sourire.

-Je t'ai amené à manger, ça aidera peut être les médicaments à agir. Car oui tu vas prendre des médicaments Drago Black !

-Pour que je vomisse tout après ça sert à rien.

-Tu sais pas si tu vas digérer ou non, alors tu vas prendre des médicaments. S'il te plait. rajouta Harry en tendant le verre d'eau et les cachets à Drago.

-C'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir. marmonna le blond en les prenant, et avalant rapidement les cachets.

-Merci. sourit Harry en caressant doucement la joue de Drago. Je t'ai amené à manger. Tiens, ce sont des pommes.

Drago planta son regard dans celui de Harry, lui faisant pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de manger.

Harry soupira un peu, mais garda son calme, il n'allait pas s'énerver pour ça quand même. Il prit l'assiette et la posa sur ses genoux, prenant un morceau de pomme entre ses doigts.

-Ouvre la bouche. souffla t-il à Drago.

-Seulement si on fait comme quand j'étais à l'hôpital. riposta le blond.

Harry sourit en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion aux petites manipulations desquelles il se servait quand Drago refusait de se nourrir, à Ste Mangouste, juste avant qu'ils ne partent de l'Angleterre.

Son sourire devenant assez pervers, Harry acquiesça

-D'accord… Mais ça sera un peu plus pimenté que des baisers… Et t'as intérêt à tout finir. T'as de la chance il n'y a que quelques pommes.

Amusé même s'il était encore un peu ballonné, Drago acquiesça, impatient de voir ce que serait ''plus que des baisers''.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche, et avala docilement le morceau de pomme.

-Il fait un peu chaud ici non ? demanda Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Il posa ses mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt et le retira, exposant son torse bien dessiné aux yeux de son amant, qui ouvrit directement la bouche pour le prochain morceau de pomme.

Harry rit doucement en le faisant manger.

-Et toi mon ange, tu n'as pas un peu chaud ?

Drago acquiesça vivement de la tête, et les mains de Harry vinrent lui retirer son tee-shirt à lui.

Plusieurs morceaux de pommes suivirent, les vêtements disparaissant au fur et à mesure. Quand il ne resta plus que 3 morceaux de pommes, les deux jeunes hommes étaient nus, et leur désir l'un pour l'autre était parfaitement visible. Drago avait toujours un peu mal au ventre, mais la vision du corps délicieux de son amour arrivait à lui faire outrepasser ce fait.

-Pour les trois derniers morceaux, on change un peu le jeu… C'est toi qui me dit ce que je dois faire.

-OK. dit Drago, sentant un frisson le parcourir, il allait vraiment bien s'amuser.

Harry prit un morceau de pomme, et le glissa doucement dans la bouche de son amant qui l'avala bien vite avant de dire, à l'étonnement de Harry :

-Caresse toi.

-Quoi ?

-Caresse toi. répéta le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors Drago répéta une troisième fois, en posant ses mains sur celles de Harry, faisant glisser les mains du brun sur son propre corps.

-Dis moi que c'est un fantasme Drago parce que c'est vraiment étrange ce que tu demandes. dit Harry alors que le blond enlevait ses mains.

-On peut dire que c'est un fantasme. Allez…

Hésitant, Harry fit glisser sa main gauche le long de son torse, allant jouer un de ses tétons. Il vit les yeux de Drago se voiler de désir alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre et ça lui donna de l'assurance même s'il était gêné ; ça avait l'air de follement exciter Drago, alors il continua, caressant son corps un peu moins timidement. Mais pas assez au goût de Drago qui grogna :

-Putain Evans tu t'es jamais branlé ?

Harry déglutit en rougissant fortement. Il y avait une différence entre se faire du bien seul dans sa chambre et faire ça devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Comprenant son trouble, Drago calma ses ardeurs et dit :

-Mais tant pis… Allez, faut que je finisse ces pommes.

Harry lui sourit franchement -il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça- et prit un morceau de pomme, qu'il fit manger à son compagnon qui dit, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Maintenant… Touche moi.

-Avec plaisir… souffla Harry en se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de Drago.

Il commença par l'embrasser fiévreusement en promenant sa main sur son torse, faisant soupirer le jeune homme. Ensuite, il décolla ses lèvres de celles du blond pour flatter sa gorge. Il mordilla et aspira la peau pâle, des gémissements sortant de la bouche de Drago. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua avec plaisir qu'une marque rouge apparaissait déjà sur la gorge de son amour ; il adorait laisser des traces de son passage, cela montrait que Drago était sien, et uniquement sien.

Ensuite, ses mains se firent plus aventureuses, et sentant son petit ami soupirer d'appréhension, il cessa tout mouvement en le regardant avec un sourire amusé, qui fit grogner le blond.

-Tortionnaire.

-Il te reste un bout à manger, ensuite tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi…

-Et bien amène le ton bout de pomme ! geignit Black, frustré au possible.

Harry rit doucement, avant de prendre le dernier morceau de pomme. Mais au lieu de le donner directement à Drago comme les fois précédente, il le cala entre ses dents et s'approcha doucement de Drago, qui ouvrit impatiemment la bouche. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et le morceau de pomme glissa dans la bouche de Drago qui le mangea bien vite. Alors, Harry embrassa goulûment son petit ami, disant une fois ses lèvres éloignées des siennes :

-Tu as un goût de pomme c'est délicieux… Mais tu es encore plus délicieux.

Et il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent le désir monter en eux en flèche, et ils se firent bien vite une joie de calmer tout ce desir…

…

Harry se rallongea à côté de Drago, vidé, mais le blond ne resta pas longtemps près de lui. Harry vit son amant se lever du lit et courir vers la salle de bain, et il l'entendit rapidement vomir. De nouveau inquiet, il alla le rejoindre et comme tout à l'heure, retint les cheveux du blond en lui caressant le dos, essayant de retenir des grimaces de dégoût.

Quand Drago arrêta de vomir une nouvelle fois, il tira la chasse, se rinça la bouche, lava ses dents et s'aspergea le visage en silence, honteux d'avoir une nouvelle fois vomi avec Harry pour témoin.

-Suis désolé. marmonna t-il à l'adresse de son petit ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben ça. grimaça Drago en désignant vaguement les toilettes.

-Mais c'est rien ça mon ange. dit gentiment Harry en enlaçant Drago. Je vais pas t'en vouloir d'être malade quand même.

-Mais c'est répugnant. Je serais pas resté avec toi moi.

-Je suis certain que si. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je veux faire non plus hein, rester avec toi quand tu vomis, mais je t'aime, alors je le fais quand même.

-Tu es formidable. Merci.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, avant d'attraper une des mèches de cheveux de Drago.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à les couper. Ils se font long et tu es encore plus sexy quand ils sont court… dit Harry en se blottissant un peu plus contre son amant.

-Je sais, qu'il faut que je les coupe, faut juste que je trouve un moment.

-Je peux te le faire si tu veux, Hermione m'avait appris les sorts pour que je coupe ma tignasse quand on était à Poudlard.

-Si tu veux, mais fais ça bien, j'y tiens à mes cheveux.

-Tu y tiendrais tant que ça tu ne les aurais pas laissé pousser jusque là. se moqua Harry en jouant avec la mèche de cheveux de son blond.

C'était vrai que les cheveux de Drago avaient bien poussés, ils lui arrivaient au milieu de la clavicule, Harry était sûr qu'il pourrait se faire un catogan.

-Je peux te le faire aux ciseaux aussi si tu veux, ça sera plus long, mais mieux fait.

-Hum. Je préfère. Mais on fait pas ça ici. Le blanc des murs me fait un mal de tête effroyable.

Harry acquiesça, voulant éviter de passer par la case vomi une troisième fois avant 10 heures du matin.

Alors les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans leur chambre, elle était dans les tons bordeaux, une couleur beaucoup moins entêtante que le blanc éclatant. Drago avait voulu que la chambre soit verte mais Harry trouvait ça trop sinistre alors ils s'étaient rabattu sur du bordeaux.

Drago s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que Harry fouillait dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain pour trouver une brosse, un peigne, et des ciseaux. Le brun revint avec lesdits objets et commença à s'activer autour de Drago, coupant doucement les mèches blondes qui tombaient par terre. Il faisait ça avec une lenteur affligeante, mais un petit moment de calme comme celui là leur faisait du bien à tous les deux alors il prenait son temps. Après au moins une heure et demie, Harry lâcha enfin les ciseaux pour coiffer délicatement les cheveux de son ange.

-Et voilà, tu es encore plus beau comme ça.

-Hmmm.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Je vais aller me recoucher, d'accord ? Mais pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je suis juste malade, va faire autre chose. Tu as bien des trucs à préparer pour les cours lundi.

-Tu es bien plus important que mes cours, imbécile. dit Harry alors que Drago se glissait de nouveau sous les draps.

-Mais t'as pas besoin de me baby-sitter, j'ai 18 ans je suis un grand garçon. Je vais te refiler ma crève. Allez file. Isabella doit venir ce matin non ? Alors va au salon et attends qu'elle arrive. *la sonnette retentit* Tiens, elle est là, bye bye chéri.

-Sauvé par le gong ! On n'en restera pas là Drago Black !

-Mais oui, mais oui, allez, va ouvrir.

Harry soupira en quittant la pièce malgré lui. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement et ouvrit sur Isabella, son amie d'école, droite et fière, comme à son habitude.

Il la fit entrer, et la brune demanda, après avoir jeté un regard au salon :

-Wonder Blondie n'est pas là ?

-Il est dans la chambre il est malade.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Et oui !

-J'espère qu'il est désagréable.

Harry eut un petit rire et répondit :

-Et non, du moins pour l'instant il est juste… Drago.

-T'as déjà beaucoup de courage pour le supporter.

-Je l'aime. répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire. Tu vas lui dire bonjour ?

-Je ne raterais pas une occasion de me foutre de la gueule de ma blonde favorite voyons.

-La blonde t'entend et elle t'emmerde Isabella ! intervint Drago.

-Bella !

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'exclama Harry. Bella tu sais très bien qu'il le fait exprès. Et toi là bas tu ne fais pas trop le malin ou tu dors sur le canapé !

-Tu peux pas faire ça, je suis malade, tu dois bien t'occuper de moi.

-Parce que je ne me suis pas assez bien occupé de toi ce matin ?

-Ooooh si, on recommence quand tu veux.

-Mais vous passez vraiment votre temps à baiser. remarqua Isabella. Je plains vos pauvres voisins. C'était déjà infernal à Ilvermorny mais alors maintenant que vous êtes chez vous et que vous pouvez copuler toute la journée…

Harry rougit et Isabella entendit Drago pouffer.

-Jalouse ! Nous au moins on a une vie sexuelle, ah ça oui !

-Drago… couina Harry, gêné. Ça doit te faire du bien dans ton ego de te vanter mais c'est gênant…

-Tu es tellement plus prude pour en parler que pour le faire mon amour !

-Là, je crois qu'il se fout de ta gueule. remarqua Bella, amusée.

-Je crois aussi. Drago Black si tu continues tu vas vraiment finir sur le canapé !

On n'entendit plus rien venant du blond et Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de proposer du thé à Isabella. Elle refusa poliment en disant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'attarder mais qu'elle devait leur montrer quelque chose. Intrigué, Harry demanda quoi et la brune répondit, en sortant une coupe de journal de son sac à main.

-Quand vous m'avez parlé de qui vous êtes vraiment… J'en ai discuté avec mon père puisqu'il a des contacts en Angleterre… Et dernièrement il m'a donné ça. Ça concerne ce qui est arrivé à Drago apparemment.

Sans aucune retenue, Harry arracha le bout de journal de la main de Bella et vit une photo animé de Lucius Malefoy, les mains retenues dans son dos par un Auror.

Il se mit à lire rapidement, trop impatient de savoir de quelle peine l'homme qui avait détruit celui qu'il aimait avait écopé

"LUCIUS MALEFOY CONDAMNÉ POUR VIOL

Hier, jeudi 20 décembre 1997, s'est tenu un procès des plus inattendu au Ministère de la Magie, celui de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, haut fonctionnaire, pour viol sur son propre fils, Drago Lucius Malefoy, qui, rappelons le, a fuit notre pays avec Harry Potter. Cette affaire a agité le Ministère et beaucoup se sont bousculés pour y assister ! L'accusé a plaidé non-coupable tout le temps de son procès, même lorsque des preuves concrète -les souvenirs de la victime, apportés par Severus Rogue- ont été données. Pour son crime, Lucius Malefoy a écopé de 15 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Aussi, en même temps que le procès de Lucius Malefoy s'est tenu un autre procès pour les mêmes raisons sur la même personne, celui de Steve McKinley, Quentin Edmonds et Edward Stavins, élèves de Poudlard et tous âgés de 17 ans. McKinley a également écopé de 15 ans de prison pour viol et les deux autres jeunes hommes d'un an d'emprisonnement et de 800 galions d'amende pour non-assistance à personne en danger et coups et blessures.''

-Oh putain c'est génial ! Merci Bella, merci merci merci ! cria Harry avant de courir dans sa chambre. Drago, Drago mon ange regarde ce que Bella a amené ! Ca parle du procès de Lucius et McKinley et compagnie. REGARDE !

Cette fois c'est Drago qui arracha le papier des mains de l'autre. Il lut la coupe de journal très rapidement, sautant les lignes dont il se fichait pour se concentrer sur la punition de ses agresseurs. Quand il eut fini de lire, il posa le petit papier à côté de lui, le regard vide alors qu'Harry était euphorique.

-C'est formidable n'est ce pas ! 15 ans ! 15 ans mon ange, ils vont y rester 15 ans ! Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Drago ? Drago qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

En effet, le visage du blond était fermé et son regard était vague, comme quand ses mauvais souvenirs survenaient. Alors, Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras, attendant la réponse de son amant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils ont été punis mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Parce que ce n'est que 15 ans. Lucius et McKinley ont détruit ma magie et ma vie et ils ne vont rester en prison que 15 ans. C'est ridicule. On voit que personne n'a été violé dans leur jury. Et que ceux qui rédige les codes pénaux ne l'ont pas été non plus. C'est comme les meurtriers qui n'écopent pas de la perpétuité ou du Baiser du Détraqueur. C'est ridicule.

-Oh… Mais… 15 ans… C'est déjà bien.

-Bien oui. Mais pas assez. Ils ressortiront. McKinley n'aura pas 35 ans, il pourra refaire sa vie, avoir une femme, des gosses, peut être même violer d'autres gens et la société le jugera puni parce qu'il a passé 15 ans en prison alors que ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il m'a violé.

-Mon ange… souffla Harry avant de resserrer ses bras autour de Drago et de le serrer fort.

Drago ne dit rien, se contentant de la chaleur de Harry. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait passer pour un sale gamin jamais content, mais quand il pensa à tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas trouver la punition de ses agresseur suffisante.

Ils restèrent longtemps, ainsi enlacés, oubliant la présence d'Isabe… Ah non en fait elle était partie en ne voyant pas Harry revenir, mais Harry lâcha Drago à un moment, quand il sentit de la chaleur sur son épaule, là où il y avait la tête de Drago.

L'inquiétude s'emparant de lui de nouveau, il posa doucement le dos de sa main sur le front de Drago et la retira bien vite en disant :

-Merlin tu es brûlant ! Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire que tu avais mal à la tête ?

-J'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin je me suis pas rendu compte que ça avait empiré.

-Hum. Bon. Je vais te rechercher un Doliprane. Et un truc mouillé pour mettre sur ta tête.

Drago ne grogna même pas, ça ne servirait à rien. Il préféra se rallonger confortablement alors que Harry allait chercher ce qu'il avait dit. Quand le brun revint, Drago prit docilement le médicament et Harry s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, posant un linge imbibé d'eau froide sur le front du blond qui poussa un petit gémissement d'aise.

-Ca fait du bien ? demanda Harry en souriant tendrement.

Drago approuva vivement et le sourire d'Harry s'intensifia.

Il resta là longtemps, à tourner et retourner le linge pour qu'il soit frais, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne demande :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Et pourquoi tu veilles sur moi ? Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas me débrouiller tout seul ça doit t'ennuyer ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je te soigne parce que je t'aime. répondit gentiment Harry. Et ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'occuper de toi, parce que je t'aime encore une fois.

Cette fois c'est Drago qui sourit, et il murmura, en caressant la joue de Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi…

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Ca vous a plut ?

Il faut vraiment que je trouve un rythme pour cette histoire... Bon déjà il y aura trois chapitre ce mois ci parce que j'ai un bonus 10 de déjà écris et que j'ai prévu un bonus pour le jour de Noël, et que donc il faut que je poste ce bonus ci et le bonus 10 avant.

Mais sinon je pense que je m'en tiendrai à un bonus ou deux par mois.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	12. B10 - Jalousie trop maladive

Salut !

Nouuuuuveau bonus !

Bêta : Version non corrigée (enfin si mais par moi quoi)

Petites informations :

-Harry et Drago sont toujours aux USA

-Je vois ça début novembre 1998

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk, mais Isabella, Dimitri et les autres moldus et sorciers qui apparaîtront et que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus 10

Jalousie trop maladive

...

Harry soupira en regardant de nouveau sa montre.

20 h et Drago n'était toujours pas rentré de chez son psy ; ca commençait à devenir agaçant. Non pas que ce que son petit ami se fasse suivre par un médecin le dérangeait, mais il avait toujours les derniers rendez vous et restait toujours jusqu'à 20 heures passées.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il se le tape son psy. soupira Harry en laissant mollement son bras retomber contre son corps.

-Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi. Il t'aime ton Drago, il n'irait pas te tromper avec le premier venu. rassura Dimitri.

Dimitri. Harry appréciait vraiment le jeune homme maintenant. Ils se parlaient souvent quand Dimitri faisait le ménage dans le hall, où ils s'invitaient mutuellement chez eux pour boire un thé, et puis Harry avait pris pour habitude de se réfugier chez le concierge quand Drago allait chez son psy, ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde l'américain, mais qui énervait franchement Drago, qui commençait à croire que Harry le trompait avec l'autre blond de l'immeuble.

Quelle idée stupide.

Il y avait plus de chance que Drago ne couche avec son psy que ce que Harry ne fasse quoi que ce soit avec Dimitri. Avec lui… Il avait une relation purement amicale, il pouvait lui parler de ses tracas et écouter les déboires de Dimitri face à l'insolence des enfants Jones.

Et puis quand Harry entendait Drago rentrer dans l'appartement, il saluait Dimitri et remontait chez lui avec Drago.

-Je sais… Je dis ça alors que je n'y crois même pas. Drago ne pourrait pas me tromper, il n'arriverait pas à me le cacher, et il sait que j'en souffrirais trop pour oser le faire. Tiens, en parlant de lui, il rentre, enfin ! À demain Dimitri, bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi. sourit gentiment le blond alors qu'Harry se levait, content d'aller retrouver le sien de blond.

Mais en sortant de chez Dimitri, il remarqua tout de suite que Drago avait l'air plus froid que d'habitude. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Drago ressemblait plus au Drago de Poudlard qu'à celui de maintenant, et ça l'effrayait un peu, il n'aimait pas le Drago de Poudlard.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence pesant, et entrèrent chez eux dans le même silence.

Étouffé par l'ambiance, Harry alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

-Tu étais encore avec le putain de concierge. cracha Drago quand Harry arrivait à la cuisine.

-Il s'appelle Dimitri. Et je te signale que c'est ton ami tout autant que le mien. Et oui j'étais avec lui puisque mon amant passe ses soirées avec son psy.

Harry sursauta de surprise en sentant le corps de Drago se presser contre le sien, l'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

-Tu es à moi Evans. dit le blond d'un ton dur en embrasement la nuque de Harry avec brusquerie, ses mains se dirigeant vers la braguette du brun. À moi et seulement à moi.

Il fit descendre la braguette de Harry qui bredouilla :

-Dra… Drago… Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard en abaissant le pantalon d'Harry.

Bien sûr que si, il voyait. Il sentait aussi surtout. Drago allait coucher avec lui.

Il le laissa faire. C'etzit normal après tout c'etzit son petit copain, mais un sentiment de tristesse intense entourait le coeur fb brun. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de Drago. Parce que son corps ne montrait aucun signe qu'il avait envie de Drago. Parce que Drago ne semblait pas le remarquer. Drago se contentait de lui faire l'amour, sans se soucier de lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Enfin là… Drago l'avait plus baisé que ce qu'il ne lui avait fait l'amour.

Ca lui faisait mal au coeur. Atrocement mal au coeur. Et que Drago ne se soucie que de son plaisir à lui lui faisait mal au coeur aussi.

Il entendit son amant se rhabiller, avant qu'il ne lui fasse tourner la tête pour l'embrasser durement :

-Tu es à moi Harry Evans. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Harry se retint de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas un putain d'objet qui avait un propriétaire, et préféra remonter son pantalon qu'il ferma avant de préparer le dîner. Il devait se changer les idées pour ne pas pleurer, même s'il n'avait franchement pas faim.

D'habitude, quand ils avaient un rapport, Harry sentait l'amour de Drago qui l'entourait, comme un nuage de douceur ; c'était comme si toute la tendresse que Drago ressentait pour lui entrait dans ses veines et remplaçait le sang qui y coulait, et ça mettait Harry dans un état d'extase assez extraordinaire, mais là rien. Il n'avait pas senti un brin d'attachement, juste de la colère, et de la jalousie, beaucoup de colère et de jalousie.

Sentant ses doigts commencer à trembler et n'ayant pas franchement envie de les sacrifier en coupant des aliments, Harry abandonna et alla chercher un plat tout prêt qu'il fit chauffer, si Black n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à se faire sa bouffe tout seul comme un grand. Il était bien assez gentil de ne pas lui faire manger des pâtes au produit vaisselle après la façon dont il venait de le traiter.

Le micro-onde -et bien oui, ils s'étaient équipés comme des moldus !- le sortit de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit l'appareil et en sortit le plat, un torchon sur les mains pour ne pas se brûler et apporta le plat au salon, où son petit ami s'était paresseusement assis.

Il jeta presque le plat sur la table basse et dit froidement :

-Mange. Si tu salit la table ou que t'en fout sur le canapé tu nettoies. Ce sont des lasagnes réchauffées, si t'es pas content c'est pareil. Je vais me coucher.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, des larmes lui brûlant la gorge.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas dans sa chambre, se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Il retira rapidement ses vêtements, mais frissonna en passant devant le miroir.

Il avait des griffures et des traces de morsures, ainsi que des suçons bleuâtres sur le haut des épaules. Baisant les yeux vers le reste de son corps, un autre frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il avait des marques bleues-violettes sur la hanche droite, là où Drago s'était agrippé et une griffure plus importante que celle à son épaule au niveau des côtés.

Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer de voir les marques laissées par son amant. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'était pas une fillette. Ravalant courageusement ses larmes, il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles plus que crispés. Il resta longtemps sous le jet brûlant, mais quand il eut vraiment trop chaud, il se décida à sortir.

Harry se sécha rapidement et enfila un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt avant de se brosser les dents et d'aller de glisser sous ses draps. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, il n'était que 21 h 30, mais il ne voulait pas être avec Drago.

Il ferma le yeux pour essayer de s'endormir, mais n'y parvint pas. À chaque fois, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine lui revenait en tête. Drago lui avait fait mal, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître au vu des marques sur son corps, il lui avait surtout fait mal au coeur. Très mal au coeur. Parce que même s'il leur arrivait s'être brutaux pendant l'amour, et bien… Harry aimait ça. Et là Harry n'avait pas aimé. Parce que Drago n'avait pas été brutal en lui faisant l'amour, Drago avait été brutal en le baisait. Et c'était là que se tenait la différence qui dérangeait Harry. Drago l'avait juste baisé contre le plan de travail, pour calmer sa jalousie, marquer ''son'' territoire, ou juste pour satisfaire ses hormones, mais il l'avait baisé, il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour, il avait été brutal, pas tendre, il s'était fait du bien, mais ne lui en n'avait pas fait. Ca avait été du sexe, purement et simplement, pas de l'amour.

Telles furent les pensées de Harry Evans pendant au moins deux heures, avant qu'il n'entende son amant arriver dans la chambre. Il voulut faire semblant de dormir, mais c'était beaucoup trop puéril comme réaction, alors il se contenta de rester comme il était, allongé sur les côtes -les droites évidemment, mais c'était le seul moyen de tourner le dos à Drago, et Harry avait franchement pas envie de regarder le blond.

Il entendit le pantalon de Drago tomber au sol, puis sa chemise fut jetée sur une chaise et Drago enfila un tee-shirt. Le blond souleva les draps et entra dans le lit, faisant frissonner Harry, et pas de plaisir.

Quand il sentit les bras de son petit ami s'approcher de lui, Harry cracha :

-Ne me touche pas Black !

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? soupira Drago d'une voix exaspérée.

Il voulait rester calme, vraiment, mais là que Drago soit énervé alors que c'était lui qui devrait l'être l'agaça au plus haut point :

-Ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai ?! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers le blond. Tu réalise comment tu m'as baisé tout à l'heure Black ? Je suis pas ta pute tu peux pas me sauter quand tu le veux sous prétexte qu'on est ensemble !

-Parce que t'avais pas envie peut être ?

-Et ben non tu vois ! Ça t'a peut être échappé parce que tu ne pensais qu'à toi, mais j'ai pas bandé ! Donc non j'avais pas envie ! Mais bien sûr tu étais trop égoïste pour t'en rendre compte ! Et aussi pour voir que tu m'as blessé connard ! Et puis merde j'ai pas envie de rester ici, je vais dormir chez Dimitri ! cria Harry en sortant du lit, envoyant les couvertures valser sur Drago.

Le blond se rua hors du lit à son tour, bloquant la sortie à Harry.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire je ne suis pas ta chose !

Le brun poussa violemment son amant pour pouvoir passer, et sortit de son appartement presque en courant, se hâtant de rejoindre la loge de Dimitri. Il frappa à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait en entendant Drago commencer à dévaler les escaliers.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dimitri ensommeillé et Harry ne lui demanda même pas son accord, entrant dans l'appartement, fermant violemment la porte et s'appuyant dessus.

Un peu perdu, mais désormais pleinement réveillé, le concierge demanda :

-Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Drago… Je… On… Enfin il m'a… Fait du mal… En quelque sorte… Et je me suis énervé… Encore… Et je suis parti… Et je suis sûr qu'il va venir… Et je veux pas retourner avec lui… S'il te plait… Laisse moi dormir ici… Et lui ouvre surtout pas s'il vient… Je t'en prie… pleurnicha Harry en plantant ses yeux verts paniqués et pleins de larmes en direction de Dimitri.

Le blond eut mal au coeur en le voyant comme ça, et s'approcha doucement de Harry, verrouillant comme il le pouvait la porte contre laquelle Harry s'appuyait avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

Harry sursauta quand les bras de son ami l'entourèrent, mais se détendit vite, l'étreinte de Dimitri était si rassurante et chaleureuse qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Sauf que des coups puissants se firent bien vite entendre à la porte, puis la voix de Drago.

-Ouvre cette porte Dimitri je sais que Harry est là !

Dimitri lança un regard Harry, qui lui fir non de la tête, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Drago entre. Alors Dimitri lui fit un sourire rassurant et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant juste assez pour passer sa tête.

-Harry est bien là mais tu l'as blessé alors il va passer la nuit ici et vous vous expliquerez demain matin.

-De quel droit te permets tu…

-Je me permets parce que Harry est mon ami, qu'il est bouleversé et qu'il n'a pas envie de te voir. Donc remonte chez toi, calme toi et vas te coucher, et Harry viendra te voir demain. Bonne nuit. termina Dimitri en refermant et reverrouillant la porte, se tournant vers Harry.

Voyant toute la détresse dans les yeux du brun, il le prit dans ses bras de nouveau.

Alors Harry craqua.

Toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis l'épisode ''cuisine'' coulèrent, et des sanglots incontrôlables s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tandis que son corps était secoué de spasme.

Dimitri était complètement perdu, il ne savait absolument pas gérer une crise de larmes ! Et surtout pas quand elle vient d'une personne aussi joyeuse que Harry !

Il fit ce qu'il pouvait, caressant le dos de son ami tout en lui murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête, juste pour essayer de le calmer, et quand, au bout d'un temps interminable pour le blond, Harry réussit à contrôler ses sanglots, Dimitri dit :

-Dieu ça a du être plus grave que ce que je pensais. Assieds toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et on va discuter un peu, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête, ses épaules tressautant encore un peu. Il s'assit sur le canapé, croisant les jambes et jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son tee-shirt alors qu'il entendait Dimitri prendre un verre dans le placard. Quelques secondes plus tard, le concierge revint, un verre rempli d'eau à la main et le tendit à Harry.

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un regard avant d'avaler le contenu du verre et de le poser sur la table de chevet à côté du canapé.

Ensuite, Dimitri, qui s'était assis près de lui, demanda :

-Alors, que s'est il passé avec ton blondinet ?

-Et bien… Quand on est remontés à l'appartement, il était assez froid et il paraissait en colère, alors en rentrant je me suis dit que j'allais faire à dîner pour ne pas qu'on s'engueule si on restait dans la même pièce. Mais quand j'étais dans la cuisine, je l'ai sentit arriver derrière moi, et il a commencé à m'embrasser, à me déshabiller et… Enfin tu te doute bien de ce qui s'est passé après. dit Harry, la voix pas très sûre.

-Vous avez coucher ensemble.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, et voulu dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Après plusieurs secondes, peut être même minute de flottement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et articula, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de revenir :

-Mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais pas envie… Enfin… Au début je savais pas trop si je voulais ou pas mais après j'étais sûr. Je voulais pas. J'ai même pas aimé ça. Et puis il a été violent… Et… Et c'était comme s'il s'en foutait !

Dimitri regarda son ami, médusé, avant de bredouiller, les yeux écarquillés :

-Quand tu dis que tu ne voulais pas… Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas consentant, et une relation sexuelle non-consentie par une des deux personnes… Je suis désolé de te le dire mais… C'est… C'est un viol Harry.

-NON ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! cria Harry en se redressant. On est en couple... C'est normal qu'on couche ensemble…

-Mais pas si tu ne le veux pas ! Conjoint ou pas, si tu n'as pas envie de coucher, tu ne le fais pas ! Personne, je dis bien personne ne peut t'obliger à avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui si tu n'en n'as pas envie ! Et puis tu sais, le viol conjugal… Ca serait pas la première fois… La plupart de ces agressions ont lieu dans le cadre de la famille et des proches.

-Mais il ne m'a pas violé je te dis ! Je… J'avais pas envie, mais je lui ai pas dit ''non'' non plus !

-Mais ne pas dire ''non'' ne veut pas dire ''oui'' ! C'est grave ce qu'il s'est passé Harry !

-NON ! hurla Harry, son corps se remettant à tremblant. Non ce n'est pas vrai… Tu dis n'importe quoi… Mon Drago n'aurait jamais fait ça… Il m'aime… Il n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça consciemment… Il… Il ne savait juste pas que je ne voulais pas… J'aurais dû lui dire… Il aurait arrêté… C'est sûr Dim'... Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi… Drago ne m'a pas violé…

Les bras de Dimitri se serrèrent à nouveau autour de Harry et il ne dit rien.

Il n'allait pas essayer de contredire Harry, après tout, il n'était pas à la place du brun, et ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Alors, dans sa gentillesse habituelle, Dimitri apaisa Harry, qui finit par s'endormir sur son épaule.

Attendri, Dimitri souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras, et décida d'aller le coucher dans son lit ; Harry avait plus besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil que lui, alors il pourrait se contenter du canapé pour cette nuit.

Quand il allongea le brun, son maillot se releva un peu, et Dimitri remarqua avec horreur la marque bleuâtre sur le bas de la hanche de son ami. Inquiet, il souleva le tee-shirt de Harry pour voir s'il avait d'autre marque et poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit les autres marques sur son ventre et ses épaules. Et il eut une forte envie d'en coller une à Drago Black. Mais pour l'instant, il devait trouver une position permettant à Harry de ne pas se faire mal, ce qui s'avérait compliqué. N'arrivant pas à trouver la position parfaite, il finit par mettre Harry sur le ventre, il appuierait trop sur ses blessures aux épaules si Harry était sur le dos.

Une fois sûr que Harry pourrait dormir à peu près paisiblement, le jeune homme ressortit de la chambre, bien décidé à aller parler avec le petit ami du brun qui dormait dans sa chambre.

Alors se foutant bien qu'il soit aux alentours de minuit, il sortit de chez lui… Et se figea. Black était là, assis près de sa porte, et il somnolait.

Mais il n'aurait pas pitié de lui pour autant. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing puissant dans la mâchoire, ce qui réveilla bien le blond.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends bordel ?!

-Il me prend que tu as traité Harry comme de la merde ! Il ne voulait pas coucher avec toi ! Et ne me sors pas la même excuse que lui, pas de ''non'' ne veut pas dire ''oui'' !

Il vit le visage de Black se décomposer, et il souffla :

-Il… Il ne voulait pas… Mais… Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit !

-Vous lui demanderez demain.

Mais c'était comme si Black ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait l'air défait, et continuait de parler :

-Mais… Mais… Si… S'il ne voulait pas… C'est comme… Comme…

-Comme du viol exactement ! Alors je te conseille de rentrer chez toi et de trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner, parce que même si Harry est dans le déni, tu lui as fait du mal. Vas te couchez et demain tu parleras avec Harry, et tu seras au petit soin pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus à quel odieux connard tu as été.

L'anglais acquiesça mécaniquement, en marchant jusqu'à chez lui comme un robot.

Il avait en quelque sorte violé Harry.

Il lui avait fait ce qu'on lui avait fait à lui.

Il n'en n'était même pas conscient !

Alors d'accord il était en colère quand ils étaient rentrés, mais s'il avait entendu le moindre ''non'' ou ''arrête'' ou encore ''j'ai pas envie'' sortir de la bouche de son amant, il n'aurait rien fait ! Il n'était pas un violeur ! Tremblant, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et se jeta dans le canapé, sentant déjà que cette nuit, il la passerait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pour se punir du mal qu'il avait fait à son amour…

...

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Dimitri quand Harry entrait dans la pièce principale.

-Oui, t'inquiète.

-Justement, je m'inquiète tu as vu l'état dans lequel t'étais hier ?!

-J'étais pas bien j'ai pété un câble. J'aurais jamais dû venir chez toi, désolé. Mais merci de m'avoir couché. Je… Je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Non Harry Evans. Là tu vas t'asseoir, manger, ensuite tu prendras une douche je te filerai des fringues propres et tu monteras t'expliquer avec Blondie.

Harry lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré mi-reconnaissant et il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, attendant que son ami -ou plutôt kidnappeur à l'instant- lui préparait un petit déjeuner pour quinze personnes.

Le blond posa trois toasts au chocolat, un café, un verre de jus d'orange, des céréales et une pomme devant Harry avant de lui ordonner :

-Mange.

-On croirait Mme Weasley. sourit Harry, nostalgique.

-Qui ? demanda l'américain en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

-Mme Weasley… La mère de mon meilleur ami… Ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi en Angleterre… *il secoua la tête* Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de regretter. J'ai voulu partir. Avec Drago. Parce que je l'aime.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as voulu partir que tes proches ne devraient pas te manquer. C'est une magnifique preuve d'amour que de suivre Drago sur un autre continent, mais tu as le droit de souhaiter retourner à ta vie d'avant, surtout que ça fait juste un peu plus d'un an que vous êtes partis, c'est tout récent.

-Hum tu dois avoir raison. Toujours est-il que je ne mangerais jamais tout ça. Je me contenterai du café.

-Ah non, tu manque quelque chose ! Pas tout mais tu manges !

-D'accord… soupira Harry avant de tendre la main vers les toasts, résigné.

Il mangea plutôt rapidement un peu de ce que son ami avait préparé, puis Dimitri l'envoya sous la douche alors qu'il allait lui chercher des vêtements à sa taille -ça ne serait pas compliqué, même s'il avait 5 ans de plus que Harry il avait sensiblement la même carrure que lui.

Ce fut un quart d'heure plus tard que Harry sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu des habits de Dimitri, et sans s'être regardé dans la glace. Il ne supporterait pas de voir les marques que Drago avait laissé sur son corps, elles lui rappelleraient trop la violence de son amant la veille.

-Au fait, j'ai peut être un peu cogné Barbie hier.

-QUOI ? Pourquoi ?! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tout doux Harry. J'étais énervé à cause de l'état dans lequel il t'avais mit, et puis en sortant j'ai vu qu'il attendait devant la porte -comme si j'allais te laisser passer la nuit avec lui !- alors… Disons que je lui envoyé mon poing dans la gueule. Mais il l'a mérité.

-Hum. Évite de frapper mon petit ami quand même. Bon, je retourne chez moi. A plus, et merci de t'être occupé de moi.

-Mais de rien voyons. sourit Dimitri alors que Harry sortait.

Le brun se dépêcha de monter chez lui, pour éviter de faire demi tour en courant.

Quand il entra dans son appartement, il fut assaillit par les bras de Black qui s'entourèrent autour de lui, le serrant fort :

-Mon dieu Harry je suis tellement désolé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas je… Je me sens tellement mal ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé… je suis tellement désolé…

La voix tremblante de Drago étonna son petit ami, et encore plus les larmes qu'il sentit tomber dans son cou : Drago pleurait ! Plus que troublé, Harry demanda :

-Dra… Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je suis un monstre ! Je… Je t'ai fait comme Lucius et McKinley m'ont fait ! Je te mérite pas… Je mérite d'aller croupir en taule comme eux !

-Mais mon ange ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne m'as pas… Pas violé ! Tu ne savais pas que je ne voulais pas, je ne te l'ai pas dit !

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais pour autant ! Je ne me suis préoccupé que de moi… Je t'ai fait du mal… Je suis horrible.

Quand un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Drago, Harry le serra fort et dit :

-Drago, non, ne dis pas ça, je… D'accord je t'en ai voulu, mais c'est fini… Ne pleure pas mon ange je t'en supplie… Ne pleure pas…

-Je mériterais que tu retournes en Angleterre et que tu me laisses tout seul ici… Après tout tu serais mieux avec les amis, ta ''famille'' qu'avec un connard comme moi.

-C'est toi ma famille Drago maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'aime.

-Comment tu peux m'aimer ?

-Franchement ? J'en sais rien du tout. rit Harry. Après tout c'est vrai, tu es un sale égoïste, vaniteux, prétentieux, invivable, jaloux, possessif, mais tu es aussi tendre, protecteur, attentionné, gentil et tu m'aimes. Alors en fait, il y a peut être une ou deux raisons qui font que je t'aime. Et peut être aussi que je suis assez naïf pour te pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé hier parce que je ne sais pas être en colère contre toi.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me pardonnes ? demande Drago en levant la tête, souriant.

-Seulement si tu me promets que plus jamais tu ne me traiteras ainsi.

-Promis. souffla Drago avant d'embrasser Harry a en perdre haleine, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Le brun sourit contre les lèvres de Drago, oui il lui en avait voulu, terriblement, mais là, alors qu'il l'embrassait comme si ça lui était vital, ça lui semblait bien loin. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry tira Drago jusqu'à leur chambre, et lui retira son tee-shirt.

Instinctivement, Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais son amant le rassura

-Chuuut. N'ai pas peur, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, mais je te promets que ça va te plaire.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, se sentant un peu stupide, alors que Drago se figeait.

-Je t'ai fais du mal. souffla t-il en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les blessures couvrant certaines parties du corps de Harry.

-Oh… Ce… C'est rien… C'est pas la première fois que tu laisses des traces.

-Oui mais les autres fois tu avais aimé ça.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et dit, relevant la tête de Drago pour qu'il plante ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ne pensons plus à ça, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir, alors oublions ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est le mieux à faire.

-Tu es vraiment formidable.

-Oh mais je sais. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose ?

-Ah si. sourit le blond en allongeant Harry sur le ventre avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses -ça aurait été plus simple qu'il soit sur ses fesses, mais avec l'incident d'hier il préférait restait prudent, et posa ses mains au creux des mains de Harry, avant de les faire doucement monter jusqu'aux épaules de son amour qui soupira d'aise, si Drago était aussi doué de ses mains en lui faisant un massage qu'en lui faisant l'amour, il allait être plus détendu que jamais…

Après un délicieux massage de plus d'une demi-heure, Drago se leva de sur son amant, l'embrassant doucement sur l'épaule et lui murmurant :

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te faire couler un bain.

Harry acquiesça vivement de la tête, me^me s'il s'était déjà douché ce matin, Drago prenait soin de lui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Alors il attendit que son amant vienne le chercher, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps. Harry se leva, et suivi Drago dans la salle de bain. Le blond avait rempli la baignoire d'eau, et avait mit du bain moussant au vu de toutes les bulles à la surface de l'eau.

-Comme ca… Si tu ne veux pas que je te vois nu… rougit Black en détournant la tête, tant pour que Harry ne voit pas ses joues écarlates que pour qu'il se déshabille.

-Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

-Et bien… Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Peut être que…

-Je t'ai dit qu'on oubliait ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Mais si ça peut te rassurer.

Hochant négligemment les épaules, Harry retira le pantalon et le caleçon qu'il portait, puis ses chaussettes, et se glissa avec un gémissement de bien-être dans l'eau chaude.

-Merlin Drago tu es un ange.

Le blond sourit, avant de se mettre à genoux derrière le côté de la baignoire ou reposait la tête de Harry. Il prit le pommeau de douche et fit doucement couler de l'eau sur les cheveux de Harry, qui eut le réflexe de pencher la tête en arrière. Ensuite, Drago prit la bouteille de shampoing et en versa délicatement sur les cheveux de Harry, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les mèches brunes et de les caresser doucement pour étaler le shampoing. Harry poussa des petits soupirs et gémissements de bien être qui firent sourire son amant ; il voulait lui faire du bien et avait l'air d'y arriver. Le blond rinça les cheveux de son amour tout aussi précautionneusement, puis embrassa le haut de son front avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Je… T'es sûr ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête en souriant, et Drago hésita, mais le regard presque suppliant de Harry le fit céder. Alors il se releva, et retira ses vêtements un par un avec lenteur, sous le regard gourmand de Harry.

Une fois nu, le blond entra dans la baignoire et se mit derrière Harry -il lui avait laissé de la place- son ventre collant au dos du brun.

Harry se lova confortablement contre lui et Drago sourit, Merlin qu'il aimait le jeune homme qu'il avait dans les bras… Et qu'il s'en voulait du mal qu'il lui avait fait hier.

Rapidement, Drago tendit le bras pour saisir sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé qui fit venir à eux un plateau plein de nourriture.

-Il n'est pas vraiment l'heure de manger mais ce n'est pas comme si on s'en souciait. sourit le blond alors que le plateau se plaçait devant Harry, en équilibre précaire sur les bords de la baignoire.

Il tendit la main vers le plateau, et prit une fraise, qu'il trempa dans du chocolat fondu et porta jusqu'à la bouche de Harry. Le brun ouvrit docilement les lèvres, et dégusta le fruit avant de se tourner pour faire face à son amant et l'embrasser doucement. Et ainsi de suite pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le plateau soit vide et l'eau froide.

Alors, les deux amants sortirent de la baignoire. Drago se sécha et s'habilla d'un sort, et se tourna vers Harry qui prenait une serviette, de l'eau coulant le long de son corps nu. Il était un appel à la luxure ainsi, mais Drago se contrôlait. Il marcha jusqu'à son petit ami et lui prit la serviette des mains, le séchant doucement en commençant par sa crinière noire et descendant le long de son corps, ne passant que sommairement sur l'entrejambe et les fesses de Harry.

Puis il lui dit de l'attendre là, et qu'il allait lui chercher des vêtements. Harry obéit docilement, et quand le blond revint, il demanda, en regardant les habits qui étaient au sol, ceux que portait Harry en arrivant.

-Elles ne sont pas à toi ces fringues.

-Dimitri me les a prêtées. rougit Harry, un peu gêné en sachant la jalousie de son ange.

Drago grimaça, mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire en tendant les vêtements qu'il venait d'aller chercher à Harry.

-Habille toi. Je vais aller nous mettre un film.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire en prenant ce que son petit ami lui tendait, puis Drago quitta la pièce.

Avec un sourire un peu niais, Harry commença à s'habiller, enfilant rapidement un boxer et un jean, mais s'attardant sur le pull. Il appartenait à Drago, c'était un pull en maille de laine vert avec deux bandes grises sur la poitrine. Vous voyez une influence dans les couleurs ? Harry aussi. Mais présentement il se fichait des couleurs parce que c'était à Drago, et qu'il aimait bien ce truc niais que faisaient les filles de mettre les fringues de leur copain.

Une fois habillé, il marcha jusqu'au salon et vit Drago qui l'attendait dans le canapé. Il était assis du côté droit du sofa un bras contre l'accoudoir et l'autre sur le haut du canapé, les jambes tendues et appuyées sur la table basse. Il sourit en voyant le brun arriver, et il répondit à son sourire en s'asseyant. Mais il ne resta pas assis longtemps, préférant largement s'allonger sur les cuisses de son amant, doucement blotti contre lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond non plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu as mis ? demanda Harry alors que Drago appuyait sur un des bouton de la télécommande pour lancer le film.

-Le truc de Dimitri.

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Drago (nda : oui c'est cliché ce film, mais faut que ça leur fasse la journée et ils n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir regarder Hp !)

-Hum. Oui c'est ça. Ça à l'air d'être long on pourra passer la journée à regarder ça comme ça, on aura le temps de réviser nos cours demain.

-Bonne idée. dit Harry alors que le film se lançait.

Le brun sentit les doigts de Drago glisser dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait être aussi bien nulle part ailleurs, blotti contre Drago qui lui faisait des papouilles devant un film.

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Ca vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	13. B11- Joyeux Noël !

Salut !

Nouuuuuveau bonus !

Bon réveillon de Noël ^^ chez vous les cadeaux c'est plus ce soir ou demain matin ? Vous avez demandez quoi au Père Noël ? ;)

 **Bêta** : Version non corrigée (enfin si mais par moi quoi)

 **Petites informations :**

 _-Harry et Drago sont toujours aux USA_

 _-A part la petite scène du début, tout se passe les 24 et 25 décembre_

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk, mais Isabella, Dimitri et les autres moldus et sorciers qui apparaîtront et que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Joyeux Noël !

...

-Au fait, vous êtes au courant pour la fête de Noël avec les voisins ? demanda Dimitri en arrivant chez Drago et Harry.

-Quelle fête ? répondit le brun en arrivant pour faire la bise à son ami.

-Tous les ans on fait une fête dans l'immeuble et…quand il y a eu des nouveaux… ils sont censé accueillir… expliqua Dimitri, un peu gêné.

-Et si on refuse ?

-On ne refuse pas Drago ! Ca nous fera du bien de nous sociabiliser, on ne connais même pas nos voisins !

-J'ai pas envie de me sociabiliser. marmonna le blond en amenant trois tasses sur un plateau.

-Tu n'as jamais envie de rien faire de toute manière c'est chiant !

-Eh du calme les garçons, ne vous énervez pas je vous en prie. intervint Dimitri en sentant ses amis bouillir.

-Si je m'énerve ! Il ne veut jamais rien faire du moment que ça implique des gens ! Il serait temps qu'on prenne un peu plus part à la vie de cet immeuble ! Merde on est là depuis juillet et je ne connais même pas tous les voisins de nom ! Donc s'il y a une fête à organiser, on l'organisera, point.

-Et ben tu te démerdera tout seul, moi j'ai pas envie que des inconnus rentrent chez moi, et surtout pas pour Noël ! C'est une fête familiale !

-Familiale ? ricana Harry en jetant un regard empli de colère à son amant. Mais quelle famille ? On n'a plus de famille, on l'a laissée derrière nous en Angleterre tu te souviens pas !

-Pour moi tu es ma famille. Je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi. Visiblement pas. Ah mais oui maintenant ça fait plus d'un an que t'es avec moi tu commence à en avoir de devoir t'occuper du pauvre blondinet qui a été violé ! Alors vas y, retourne en Angleterre, retourne avec ta famille et laisse moi crever !

Les yeux de Dimitri s'étaient écarquillés. Et ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Drago… avait été violé ? Il était perdu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça car Harry répliquait :

-Franchement ? Ouais des fois j'en ai marre de devoir m'occuper du pauvre blondinet qui a été violé.

Un éclair de douleur pure passa dans les yeux de Drago, en même temps que des larmes venaient s'y loger.

Il recula, comme s'il s'était pris un coup, et baissa la tête.

Toujours muet, le blond tourna le dos et marcha en direction des chambres, la tête basse et les mains tremblantes.

Le départ de Drago eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur Harry, il sembla se réveiller et son visage se déforma d'horreur quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ; Drago avait tout le temps peur qu'il l'abandonne, et il venait de lui dire qu'il en avait marre de lui ! Mais qu'il était stupide !

-Putain mais que je suis con ! Attends Dimitri, je… j'arrive ! Merde ! Drago mon ange je suis désolé ! s'exclama Harry en courant vers les chambres, laissant Dimitri encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et son coeur se serra quand il vit Drago en train de pleurer, assis en tailleur sur leur lit.

Le brun d'approcha du blond, s'asseyant en face de lui, et il lui prit les mains.

-Drago… mon ange je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que ce que j'ai dis.

-Bien sûr que si tu le penses. Je suis une plaie.

-Non… ne dit pas ça.

-Si je le dis. Parce que c'est vrai. Je t'énerve avec mes crises même si tu me le dis pas. Et puis tu me demandes une seule chose en remerciement de tout ce que tu fais pour moi c'est de nous faire voir un peu de monde en organisant cette fête et moi je refuse. Je suis vraiment un connard.

-Non… ne dis pas ça… je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on passe Noël tous les deux… mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien faire cette fête.

-Alors on l'a fera.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de dire ça pour me faire plaisir.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis plus d'un an.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier… je fais ça parce que je t'aime… et puis t'es pas si dérangeant que ça tu sais… quand tu fais pas la gueule c'est vraiment super d'être avec toi.

Drago releva la tête pour la première fois depuis que Harry était entré et lui sourit.

-C'est cool d'être avec toi aussi Evans. Mai si tu dis que j'ai dis ça je nierais tout en bloc.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui sourit, avant de caresser la joue de Drago, essuyant ainsi les larmes qui y avaient coulé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais jamais. Même si t'en a marre de moi, je m'accrocherai, tu seras jamais débarrassé de moi Black.

-Pitié… Toute une vie avec toi… Merlin pourquoi moi ? ironisa Drago en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry eut un petit rire en le serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement mon ange…

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux amoureux restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant que Harry ne dise :

-Bon, viens, Dimitri est toujours là et… il nous a entendu. On va avoir des explications à lui donner.

-Super… un de plus au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé whouhou. dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique en se levant.

-On aurait bien fini par lui dire, c'est notre ami.

-C'est ton ami avant d'être le mien.

-Ne recommence pas. râla Harry en sortant de sa chambre main dans la main avec son amant.

Le blond ricana, et les deux amant marchèrent jusqu'au salon, où Dimitri les attendait, toujours un peu perturbé.

-On te doit certaines explications je pense. dit Harry en s'asseyant près de son ami, sa main toujours dans celle de Drago.

-Sûrement, oui.

-Bien… je suppose que tu as entendu donc il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Si on a quitté l'Angleterre, c'est parce que Drago…

-J'ai été violé. annonça le blond de but en blanc. Et je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre en sachant que j'étais plus ou moins proche de mes agresseurs. En fait… je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre tout court.

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, la gorge de Drago se noua et il compressa la main de Harry au possible, en se collant le plus qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

-Drago… Drago a fait une tentative de suicide. expliqua Harry, sentant bien que son compagnon ne pourrait plus en parler lui même. C'est après ça qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre.

-Oh dieu… je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça je… je suis désolé Drago.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Et… enfin c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'aimais pas quand on est arrivés. Tu sais… quand je t'en voulais parce que je voyais déjà Harry te tomber dans les étais tellement gentil et souriant alors que moi… moi je suis… je suis tellement… tellement souillé et… et même si toi t'es hétéro enfin… je me dit que si c'est pas toi ça sera quelqu'un d'autre et que je finirais tout seul. Harry mérite tellement mieux...

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Drago sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et Harry se tourna un peu pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Drago… je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne te laisserais jamais, pour personne. rassura le brun en caressant doucement le dos de son amant. Allez, chuuut, c'est rien, on en a déjà parlé.

-Je me sens tellement stupide. souffla Drago, énervé contre lui même en essuyant ses larmes.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de nous deux. On est un peu trop jeunes pour se marier mais je te promets que dans quelques années on sera unis à la vie à la mort.

Ils l'étaient déjà par le lien d'âmes soeurs évidemment, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler de Dimitri, c'était un moldu.

-Bon allez Dimitri, parle nous donc de la fête de Noël qu'on doit organiser. dit Harry subitement.

Dimitri, qui était fort mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et des larmes du blond, le gratifia d'un regard et expliqua :

-Donc en fait vous devez juste me donner un papier écrit de votre main qui dit que c'est vous qui accueillez le Noël des voisins le 24, ainsi que le numéro de votre appartement et l'étage. Je me chargerai de faire circuler l'information et vous n'aurez qu'à préparer un petit buffet, mais il faut quand même qu'il y ait de la nourriture, il y a du monde dans l'immeuble. Et puis puisque vous êtes anglais vous n'avez qu'à faire des plats typiquement anglais, c'est toujours sympa de connaître les autres culture, surtout que vous ne venez pas de la porte d'à côté, l'Angleterre c'est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

-Ok… j'étais habitué à faire le repas chez mon oncle et ma tante ça sera pas compliqué. Tu pourras de charger de choisir du bon thé mon ange ? demanda Harry.

-Ca va être difficile de trouver du bon thé ici avec tout ces américains accros à la caféine mais je devrais y arriver. Et puis on pourra servir de la Bièraubeurre, ils ne doivent pas connaître ça.

Harry fit les gros yeux à Drago ; il parlait de Bièraubeurre à un moldu cet abruti ! Le blond lui repondit par un regard qui voulait dire "Relax, je sais mentir"

-Bièraubeurre ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Une spécialité d'un bar près de l'école où nous allions avec Harry, et malgré le nom un peu étrange c'est très bon.

-Ok… je vous fait confiance. Bon ben moi j'ai plus rien à vous dire. A plus !

-Ciao.

Le concierge se releva, et quitta rapidement l'appartement de ses amis.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire cette stupide fête déjà ? grogna Drago, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main en regardant tous les voisins qui piaillaient autour de lui.

-Parce que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde et que tu as voulu me faire plaisir parce que tu es le plus formidable des petits-ami. se moqua Harry en lui piquant sa bouteille pour boire dedans.

-Sale con… hey ! Rends moi ma bouteille si t'as soif tu vas te servir ! s'exclama le blond en reprenant la boisson des mains de son compagnon.

-Je t'embrasse par procuration, crétin.

Drago se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, se demandant sûrement si son amant était devenu fou.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore…

-Ta bouche a touché cette bouteille donc si je touche la bouteille avec ma bouche c'est comme si ma bouche touchait la tienne. C'est logique. Et vu qu'on a dit qu'on s'embrassait pas devant nos voisins coincés du cul c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. répliqua Harry en reprenant la bouteille, l'air fier de son explication.

-Nan nan nan, je pense que vu ce que tu racontes t'as assez bu pour ce soir Evans.

En disant ça, l'aristocrate prit la boisson des mains de Harry avec force et l'avala cul sec pour éviter que le brun ne retape dedans.

Le Survivant grogna un peu, et Drago se moqua de lui.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer à boire avant que les voisins arrive surtout que tiens terriblement mal l'alcool. Les Jones ne sont même pas arrivés que tu commences à dire n'importe quoi.

-Tu fais chier. bougonna Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une moue que Drago trouvait tout bonnement adorable.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu boudes Evans.

-Ta gueule.

Le blond ricana en ébouriffant les cheveux de son homologue alors qu'une voix qui leur était bien familière retentissait :

-Drago ! Harry ! Comment vous allez… Ah qu'est ce qu'il a à faire la tête ?

Drago salua Dimitri d'un sourire poli en expliquant :

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de boire parce qu'il tient très mal l'alcool et que j'ai pas envie qu'il dise de la merde toute la soirée. Donc il tire la gueule.

-Hum ok. dit Dimitri, pas plus étonné que ça. Les Jones ne sont pas arrivés ?

-Je ne sais même pas s'ils vont venir. Mais bon, c'est tant mieux, leurs gamins sont infernaux. grimaça Drago.

Le blond avait des problèmes avec les adolescents du 1er depuis octobre ; il avait eu le malheur d'embrasser Harry dans le hall alors qu'ils rentraient, et les trois jeunes gens se faisaient donc un plaisir de se moquer des "PD du 3eme" à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient, ce qui agaçait un tantinet Drago -c'est à dire qu'il leur aurait bien jeté un sort ou deux si Harry ne le retenait pas.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'ils vous embêtent aussi… soupira Dimitri.

-Les insultes sur notre… déviance sont assez récurrentes, et puis les regards des gens dans la rue sont tout aussi équivoques. C'est pour ça qu'on essaie au maximum de paraître amis, c'est plus "normal" deux jeunes qui vivent en coloc' que deux hommes qui sortent ensemble. soupira Drago en posant un regard tendre sur son amant. Mais quand je le vois en train de faire la tête comme ça j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

-Tu as toujours terriblement envie de m'embrasser Black. marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

-C'est pas faux. rit le blond en faisant revenir son regards sur leurs "invités".

Il grimaça. La plupart des gens avaient entre 40 et 80 ans, pas super intéressant pour un jeune homme de son âge, et les autres étaient soit snobs soit shootés.

-Je déteste les fêtes. ajouta-t-il.

-Tu m'as dit que tu en faisait tout le temps quand tu étais petit. Et que tu adorais ça. répliqua Harry.

-J'adorais ça parce que je mettais du sel dans le champagne avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo. marmonna le blond, replongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance avec un souvenir nostalgique. Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me manqueraient autant…

Oubliant qu'il était censé faire la tête au blond, Harry glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son amant et sentit instantanément une douce chaleur l'envelopper, tout comme Drago ; leur magie.

Sa couleur était de plus en plus nette et homogène ; quand il avait fait leurs colliers, leur magie était clairement verte, certes, mais la couleur était claire -couleur de la magie de Harry- par endroit et sombre -couleur de celle de Drago- à d'autres endroits, mais depuis, les couleurs fonçaient ou s'éclaircissaient pour prendre une teinte émeraude de plus en plus prononcée. Harry pensait qu'les développeraient d'autres "pouvoirs" au fur et à mesure que leur lien prendrait de l'ampleur.

Pour l'instant, ils pouvaient juste partager leur magie, mais parfois, quand Drago réfléchissait beaucoup ou que quelque chose le tracassait, Harry entendait un grésillement dans sa tête, de même pour le blond, alors Harry pensait que quand leur lien serait plus puissant, ils pourraient ressentir les émotions de l'autre.

Revenant au présent, Harry tourna la tête vers Drago et lui souffla doucement :

-Ne te fais pas du mal…

-Ils me manquent… répondit le blond d'une voix désespérée.

-Je sais… Ron et Hermione me manquent aussi, mais… on les reverra peut-être un jour qui sait… si tu te sens le courage de rentrer à la maison. dit doucement le Survivant en caressant le dos de la main de son amant avec son pouce.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'imposer ça ! s'exclama le blond, rendant Harry un peu confus.

-M'imposer quoi mon ange ?

-Quitter tes amis. Si j'étais pas là tu aurais pu rester avec eux, vivre ta vie avec les gens que tu aimes… J'aurais dû mourir quand j'ai essayé de me tuer finalement...

-On en a déjà parlé. dit Harry en lâchant la main de son blond pour prendre son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je ne regrette pas d'être parti avec toi même si mes amis me manquent, même si des fois j'ai envie de t'étrangler et de me casser, je ne regrette pas. Parce que je suis avec toi. Parce que je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher Drago, alors je t'interdis de t'en vouloir, et je t'interdis surtout de dire que tu aurais dû mourir ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, parce que tu es une partie de moi. Allez, arrête de penser à ça, c'est un jour de fête !

Harry essayait de paraître enjoué, mais l'allusion à la tentative de suicide de son âme sœur lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait le montrer, parce que si Drago avait voulu se tuer, c'était de sa faute. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la pâleur cadavérique du blond quand il était entré dans sa chambre d'hôpital, de la peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, des cicatrices sur son corps qui étaient encore visibles par endroits, des larmes de Narcissa.

Ca avait été des moments atroces.

Tirant Harry de ses sombres pensées, la sonnette retentit, et Drago alla ouvrir, suivit par Harry et Dimitri -le concierge s'entendait bien avec tous les habitant de l'immeuble ou presque, mais les anglais étaient ses "chouchous" alors il restait avec eux.

Sur le palier se trouvaient 5 personnes ; les Jones.

Monsieur Dominique Jones était un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant et à l'air austère. Ils se tenait le dos droit, tout en ayant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Madame Aurélie, sa femme. C'était une grande femme blonde au brushing impeccable. Aurélie portait une robe bustier moulante de couleur rouge avec un couvre-épaule en fourrure tandis que son époux portait un costume trois pièces élégants. "Ils puent le fric" pensait Harry. Leurs enfants, Julia, Matthew et Jackson étaient vêtus, pour les garçons, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon à pince, et pour Julia d'une robe élégante noire à paillettes. Ils avaient tous un air hautain assez détestable.

Drago les salua comme il saluait tous les bourgeois qu'il avait connu enfant, un hochement de tête respectueux pour les hommes et un baise-main pour Madame et Julia. Harry leur dit simplement "Bonsoir" tout comme Dimitri, et Julia remarqua en entrant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

-Il n'y a bien que des PD pour copiner avec le concierge.

-Je préfère être un PD qui copine avec le concierge qu'une petite "fille de" détestable et arrogante. répliqua acidement Harry ; depuis le temps qu'il voulait remballer cette sale gamine et ses frères !

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi à ma fille jeune homme. dit Madame Jones d'une voix pincée.

-Je ne pense pas que mon compagnon ait besoin de votre permission, Mrs Jones. répliqua Drago de sa voix que Harry qualifiait de "voix d'aristo méprisant qui donne envie de lui donner des baffes" mais que le brun trouvait étrangement bien choisie. Votre fille a eu des propos irrespectueux et insultant à son égard, il ne fait que se défendre.

La femme pinça les lèvres mais ne rajouta rien alors que son époux exerçait une pression sur son époux pour qu'elle entre, ce qu'elle fit, tout comme ses enfants.

-Ils me donnent déjà la migraine. soupira Drago en regardant les Jones saluer sommairement les autres personnes présentes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson s'approchait de Harry et Drago, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main et un air mi-méprisant, mi-dégoûté au visage.

-Bièraubeurre ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Une spécialité du village où nous allions à l'école. répondit Drago, en tentant de garder une voix pas trop froide.

-Ca doit être immonde.

-Tant mieux que ça ne soit pas à ton goût, ce n'est pas pour les petits bourgeois. répliqua Harry en se saisissant de la bouteille.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à garder son calme en présence de ce gamin. Drago posa une main sur son épaule, lui intimant de ne pas relâcher tout l'énervement qu'il avait accumulé au fil des mois, et le brun dû se faire violence pour garder son calme.

-Le petit bourgeois t'emmerde sale tapette. cracha Jackson. Ca devrait pas exister les gens comme vous.

-Les gens comme nous ? C'est à dire ? demanda Harry, la colère commençant à se sentir dans sa voix.

-Les PD. C'est dégueulasse deux mecs qui s'enculent.

-Un homme qui baise une femme c'est pas beaucoup plus glamour et…

Sentant que son petit ami allait vraiment s'énerver, le blond lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui, l'enlaçant étroitement tout en l'embrassant pour le faire taire. Et profiter de la tête de ce merdeux de Jones.

Ils entendirent des glapissement choqués venir de certains voisin et cela fit lever les yeux au blond, Merlin qu'ils étaient coincés ! Mais bon, foutu pour foutu… le blond fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de son petit ami, jusqu'à les glisser dans les poches arrières de son jean - il aurait bien été jusqu'à les glisser sous son pantalon, mais il avait préféré en rester en poches, Harry lui en aurait voulu après coup et puis il ne voulait pas vraiment que ses voisins portent plainte pour exhibitionnisme.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Harry souffla :

-Vil Serpentard… je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès.

-Mais non… c'est juste le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire.

-Imbécile. sourit Harry en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Et retire tes mains de sur les fesses. T'as raison je suis peut être un peu saoul, et ça me rend encore plus… réceptif si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bien sûr qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, et ça ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de lâcher les fesses de son petit ami, non ça lui donnait plus le goût de s'y enfoncer…

-Je t'interdis d'avoir des pensées perverses Black.

-Hum… tu me connais tellement bien… souffla le blond en posant un baiser dans le cou du brun.

-Dray non… les voisins… gémit Harry.

-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Ils sont trop dégouté qu'on soit déviants pour rester plus longtemps de toute manière…

Harry soupira, il était incorrigible. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre…

Drago se décala du brun et chercha Dimitri du regard.

-Dimitri ! Dimitri tu veux pas m'aider à faire partir les voisins ? Je pense qu'on les a assez choqués.

-Hum bah tu sais quoi ? Entraîne Harry dans ta chambre et laisse moi m'occuper de les faire partir et de ranger.

-Hein ? Non je vais t'aider !

-Drago. Sérieusement. Vas ailleurs si tu ne veux pas vraiment choquer les voisins.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry bande crétin. grimaça Dimitri. Et tu dois pas en être loin alors allez vous soulager et laisser moi gérer. Et par pitié ne faites pas trop de bruit ! termina le blond en retournant près des autres voisins.

Les joues de Drago se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il disait à Dimitri qu'il se débrouillerait pour ranger.

Il se retourna ensuite vers son petit ami qui tournait le dos -sûrement preuve que Dimitri disait vrai quant à son état- et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Tu as raison, l'alcool te rends vraiment plus réceptif. dit-il d'une voix sensuel en faisant descendre sa main jusqu'à la ceinture d'Harry qui poussa un glapissement pas très viril quand il sentit la main du blond effleurer son érection. Tu as envie de moi…

-Bien sûr que j'ai envie toi, j'ai 18 ans ! J'ai les hormones en ébullition, j'ai toujours envie de baiser alors quand tu me touches les fesses et que tu te frottes contre moi comme un connard comme t'es en train de faire et que je sens que tu bandes contre mon cul. Alors oui j'ai envie de toi. dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Prends moi.

-Tu parles beaucoup trop vite quand tu es saoul. Mais t'entendre me supplier de te prendre… hum je vais te faire boire plus souvent. Allez viens t'es beaucoup trop bandant pour que je m'occupe pas de toi.

En temps normal, Harry aurait riposté en disant qu'il ne le suppliait absolument pas mais il n'en n'avait clairement pas envie, alors il se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre par un blond lui promettant des instants de luxure pure.

* * *

-Harry… l'an prochain… souviens toi qu'en cadeau de Noël… ou même à mon anniversaire… ou à la Saint Valentin… 'fin un truc comme ça… je te veux nu sur le lit avec de l'alcool dans le sang. C'était génial hier soir. T'as été génial.

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Putain de connard de merde", sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ça tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs du brun parce que son abruti de petit ami n'avait pas fermé les volets avant de lui faire l'amour et qu'après il était bien trop fatigué pour le faire.

-Tu fais la tête mon coeur ? demanda le blond d'une fausse voix mielleuse en caressant tendrement le dos de son amant.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Tu fais la tête. confirma le blond, amusé.

-Ta gueule. J'ai une putain de gueule de bois et j'ai mal au cul et c'est entièrement de ta faute.

-Pourtant si je me souviens bien j'ai voulu te faire arrêter de boire hier… et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te prendre.

-Putain ta gueule. Et t'approcheras plus ta queue de mon cul pendant un moment.

-L'alcool te rend vulgaire mon coeur. rit Drago, nullement inquiété de la pseudo-mise en garde de son brun.

N'ayant même plus le courage de lui répondre, Harry leva sa main droite et fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur au blond.

-Et ferme ces putain de volets.

-Oh mais non je ne vais pas les fermer ! Je vais plutôt aller voir si le Père Noël est passé. se moqua le blond en quittant le lit, faisant grogner Harry encore plus.

-Ramène ton cul ça caille sans toi.

-C'que tu parles mal Evans !

-T'emmerde… et puis c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es bien plus vulgaire que moi.

-Vu le nombre de vulgarités que tu as débitées en 5 minutes, je crois que tu m'as battu.

Le Survivant ne lui répondit même pas, et ça fit rire Drago alors qu'il quittait la chambre, pour aller chercher une potion contre la gueule de bois contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit.

Il prit même soin de tirer doucement les volets en partant.

Oui, en ce jour de Noël, Drago Malefoy se sentait de bonne humeur, alors il avait décidé de prendre soin de son petit ami, et non la réciproque pour une fois.  
Il faut dire que ça n'était pas souvent lui qui était au petit soin pour Harry… la seule fois où il l'avait été, ce fut après l'incident de la cuisine, et ils s'étaient promis de ne plus en parler, ni même d'y penser, alors il avait envie de chouchouter son copain aujourd'hui, surtout que cela faisait un an le jour même qu'ils étaient ensemble. Donc ça mettait le blond d'excellente humeur.

Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre les potions nécessaires pour rendre son amant plus fonctionnel, puis se décida à aller leur préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, s'habillant au passage.

Se rendant au salon, il enfila un manteau et une écharpe et sortit de chez lui, son porte-feuille dans la poche.

Arrivé en bas, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Dimitri, ni même de l'entendre chanter -Dimitri chantait très souvent- mais se dit qu'il devait encore dormir.

Alors, il quitta l'immeuble sans plus s'intéresser à son ami ; il devait aller chercher le petit déjeuner après tout.

Il marcha doucement dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à une boulangerie française qui avait ouvert il y a peu. Il acheta un sachet de croissants, Harry en raffolait, et rentra vite chez lui ; il faisait froid le 25 décembre !

En rentrant dans l'immeuble, il n'y avait toujours pas de Dimitri en vue, et nonne l'entendait pas non plus chanter, et là Drago trouva ça vraiment bizarre ; le concierge avait été très enthousiasmé à l'idée de Noël qui arrivait, il aurait dû lui sauter en lui explosant sa joie à la figure mais non.

Drago se promis de lui rendre une petite visite après le petit déjeuner.

Remontant chez lui, le blond remarqua -avec un certain agacement- que Dimitri avait rangé avant de partir alors qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire ; qu'il était têtu celui là !

Mais bon, il réprimanderait le concierge quand il irait le voir, là, il avait un petit déjeuner à préparer pour son amoureux.

Il prit un plateau dans le placard et disposa les croissants dessus, tout en lançant la bouilloire pour faire du thé. Il ajouta rapidement deux verres de jus d'orange à son plateau, et remplit deux tasse d'eau bien chaude, y faisant infuser du thé.

Ah du thé ! Ca n'avait pas été simple d'en trouver, ou du moins de trouver du thé digne de ce nom.

Il avait dû traverser la ville pour trouver une boutique qui vendait du thé semblable à celui qu'il trouvait partout en Angleterre, et ça avait coûté atrocement cher, mais vu comme ça lui avait fait du bien de re-boire du vrai thé, il s'en moquait un peu. Et puis du bon thé… ça lui rappelait l'Angleterre, ça lui rappelait sa mère, parce que Narcissa lui faisait tout le temps du thé, le matin, le midi après le déjeuner, et pendant le "Tea Time" bien sûr !

Bref, Drago était heureux d'avoir trouvé du bon thé qui avait un goût plus nostalgique qu'autre chose.

Il rajouta quelques chocolats au praliné -Harry lui avait fait un caprice pour en acheter- sur le plateau déjeuner, et enfin il y mis les potions qu'il avait été chercher pour Harry.

Il souleva le tout, et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra doucement pour ne pas trop faire grogner son amour, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Harry… Harry mon coeur tu dors ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce en secouant Harry avec la même douceur que celle de sa voix.

-Hm fous moi la paix. grogna le brun en lui mettant un faible coup de pied.

-Je t'ai amené des potions.

C'eût le mérite de faire réagir Harry. Il leva la tête vers son amant, cherchant à vérifier la véracité de ses propos, et quand le blond lui montra les fioles, il se réveilla complètement.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais grimaça en le faisant, et Drago dit, légèrement coupable :

-J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort hier.

-Effectivement. grinça Harry entre ses dents en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour moins appuyer sur son derrière

-Désolé. répondit le blond en collant un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami et lui tendant une fiole. Potion anti-douleur.

-Oh merci. soupira Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour que Drago lui fasse avaler la potion.

Le blond donna ensuite une potion anti-gueule de bois à son brun qui l'avala sans rechigner avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, son dos contre le montant du lit, avec un soupir d'aise.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aime Black ?

-Des milliers de fois. pouffa Drago en embrassant Harry sur la joue de nouveau. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un sourire -niais- s'installa sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

-Je suis tellement parfait que j'ai aussi ramené le petit dej'. se vanta le Sang Pur en mettant le plateau à moitié sur ses genoux et à moitié sur ceux de Harry.

-J't'aime encore plus. lâcha Harry en voyant les chocolats et sentant la bonne odeur des croissants.

-Je ne prendrais pas ce je t'aime là en compte parce que tu parles avec ton estomac, alors régales toi et dis moi à quel point je suis le petit ami rêve et à quel point tu m'aimes après, ok ?

-Comme tu veux. termina Harry en prenant un croissant dans lequel il mordit goulûment. Hmmmm c'est trop bon.

Drago sourit, attendri, en voyant son petit-ami comme ça, aussi gamin. Il préférait largement ce Harry là que le Harry qui s'occupait de lui pendant les crises, ses traits aussi déformés par la douleur que les siens. Il détestait ces fichues crises, et encore plus depuis qu'il remarquait comme son amoureux en souffrait ; Harry prenait énormément sur lui pour le cacher, et Drago s'en voulait, même si son brun n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les deux amants déjeunèrent tranquillement, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Drago décréta qu'il était temps "d'aller voir si on a été assez sage pour que le Père Noël passe" ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'avec toutes les cochonneries qu'ils avaient fait dans cet appartement, le Père Noël n'avait sûrement pas envie d'y mettre les pieds.

Ils avaient rit.

Puis, Harry était sortit du lit, avait rapidement enfilé un caleçon, un jean et un pull, et Drago et lui s'étaient rendus au salon, où ils virent qu'effectivement, le Père Noël était passé.

Le brun s'approcha vite du sapin, et prit une petite boîte carrée, qu'il tendit à Drago après qu'il l'ait rejoint.

-Cadeau.

-Merci. sourit le blond en prenant la boîte ; très sûrement un écrin à bijou.

Drago ouvrit la boîte, et resta bouche bée devant son contenu. C'était une chevalière en argent, avec les armoiries des Black dessus.

-Je… J'ai remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à la tienne… et… enfin vu que c'est les armoiries Malefoy tu ne peux pas la porter alors… je me suis dis que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de t'en refaire une… et… enfin… si tu prononce "Nobiles Malefoy" tu peux voir apparaitre les armoiries Malefoy au lieu de celles Black, et ça ne fonctionne qu'avec toi.

Drago leva enfin les yeux vers son petit-ami qui stressait énormément de savoir si son cadeau plaisait à son amant, et les yeux trop brillants de Drago lui confirmèrent qu'il avait eut raison.

-C'est merveilleux Harry. répondit le blond d'une voix émue. Tu… tu ne peux même pas savoir comme ma chevalière était importante pour moi… alors en avoir une avec mes deux familles c'est… merci.

Harry fit un sourire qui mesurait trois fois le tour de sa tête, avant de demander, alors que Drago passait la bague à son doigt.

-Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi ta chevalière compte tant.

-Oh… oui… c'est tout simple en fait. C'est juste que ça représente ma famille. Je l'ai eue dès le berceau même si à cette époque elle était sur une chaîne que je portais au cou. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours eue, je ne la retirais jamais tellement j'en étais fier. Et puis… tu sais… quand j'étais petit… Lucius c'était comme un héros pour moi… comme tout les gosses trouvent que leur papa c'est le meilleur… alors j'étais fier de porter cette bague qui visiblement le remplissait lui de fierté. Quand je dis ça tu pourrais croire que justement je ne veux plus porter de telles choses parce que ça me rappelle Lucius, mais même pas. L'honneur c'est un truc archi-important chez les Sang Pur, et pour moi, l'honneur de ma famille ce sont les armoiries, elles représentent notre nom, notre puissance. Donc vraiment tu n'aurais pas pu faire meilleur cadeau qu'une chevalière.

-Et bien… moi qui croyais que tes lubies de Sang Pur péteux t'étais passées. se moqua Harry.

Il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ se moquer de lui. J'appuie bien sur le vraiment parce qu'il en avait quand même envie. Un tout petit peu. Mais c'était surtout pour faire partir ces fichues larmes. Il détestait voir des larmes dans les yeux de son amant, même des larmes de joie, ça lui rappelait trop les crises.

-Oh la ferme, c'est mon éducation. ronchonna Drago en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Harry.

Ils se sourirent, puis le blond tendit la main vers le cadeau de Harry, et lui donna.

-C'est vraiment dur de te trouver un cadeau en fait, mais vu que t'arrête pas de me dire que tu en veux…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que le brun ouvrait son paquet.

Dedans, il y avait deux choses, une veste et une ceinture. La ceinture était une ceinture d'Auror plutôt améliorée parce que :

-Tu as une poche sans fond pour des potions, et un truc pour mettre une arme moldue, vu que tu m'as dit que les étudiants Aurors de dernière année commençaient à s'entrainer avec des armes à feu et ben… j'ai prit ça.

La veste elle, était une veste en cuir qui semblait tout à fait basique, mais Harry savait que ca n'était pas le cas, et la voix de Drago lui confirma.

-Elle fonctionne comme un protego, mais en permanence, donc ça te permets de ne plus avoir à jeter de sort de défense, et il y a une poche sous l'avant bras de la veste qui te permets de cacher ta baguette.  
Harry leva les yeux vers son amant, son regard vert pétillant, et il le remercia en l'embrassant.

-C'est super Drago, merci.

Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres, il avait peur que Harry n'aime pas ce cadeau parce que c'était quand même assez impersonnel, surtout quand on voyait ce que le brun lui avait offert, mais vu le baiser que Harry était en train de lui donner, ça lui avait plut.

Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, en décollant leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, mais les reprenant vite, faisant basculer le blond en arrière par mégarde. Ils en rirent un peu mais Drago cessa brusquement de rire en sentant la main de son amoureux aller vagabonder sous sa ceinture. Il se sentit immédiatement durcir alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur les lèvres de Harry.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, Drago haleta, tandis que le bouton de son pantalon et sa braguette sautaient :

-Si je me souviens bien… tu as dit que, je cite, ma queue n'approcherait plus ton cul pendant un moment.

-Ah bon ? J'ai dit ça moi ? demanda Harry, feignant d'avoir oublié.

-Hm je crois bien.

-Moi je pense vraiment pas. répliqua Harry en retirant habilement son jean.

Drago aurait voulu continuer d'embêter son amant avec ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin, mais en sentant son brun s'empaler sur lui d'un coup, ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge, et c'est un glapissement pas très viril qui en sortit. Harry sourit, avant de se pencher comme il le pouvait pour embrasser l'aristocrate.

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Ca vous a plut ? Le chapitre n'était pas censé s'arrêter là, mais j'ai dû le couper parce qu'il faisait plus de 17000 mots et que j'ai trouvé que c'était carrément beaucoup comparé à d'habitude, donc je l'ai coupé en deux et vous aurez la suite demain ! Suite dans laquelle j'introduirai de nouveaux personnages, plus ou moins importants mais qu'on devrait pas voir des masses, et ça parlerait un peu de Noël, mais aussi de sexe -j'y peux rien c'est les personnages qui sont partis en cacahuette ! Mais y'aura aucun lemon pour autant, promis.

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef à demain ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


	14. B12 - La famille de Dimitri

Salut !

Nouuuuuveau bonus !

 **Bêta** : Version non corrigée (enfin si mais par moi quoi)

 **Petites informations :**

 _-Harry et Drago sont toujours aux USA_

 _-25 décembre 1998  
_

 **Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk, mais Isabella, Dimitri et les autres moldus et sorciers qui apparaîtront et que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

* * *

Bonus 12

La famille de Dimitri

...

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, leur souffle encore un peu irrégulier.

-On était censés aller voir Dimitri avant midi.

-'l'est pas midi encore. marmonna le brun.

-Non moins 5. ricana le blond. Désolé de te le dire mon amour mais tu t'es levé tard et qu'on vient encore de se retarder.

-Bon sang Black le moment d'euphorie post-orgasmique ça te dit quelque chose ? grogna Harry.

-Oh oui c'est juste que je pense que si on dit à Dimitri qu'on vient l'embêter le 25 décembre à midi parce que tu as voulu profiter de ton "moment d'euphorie post-orgasmique" il ne va pas apprécier.

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en renfilant son caleçon, bien vite suivi de son pull.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent vite rhabillés, alors ils quittèrent leur appartement, après avoir prit le cadeau qu'ils avaient acheté pour Dimitri.

Ils descendirent dans le hall, et frappèrent à la porte de la loge de Dimitri, mais, à leur grand étonnement, c'est une femme -sûrement en fin de cinquantaine- qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait le regard doux comme celui de Dimitri, et ses cheveux étaient brun avec des reflets roux et quelques cheveux blancs par ci par là.

-Bonjour Madame, vous…

-Maman ! Tu n'habites plus ici, tu ne vas pas ouvrir à ma place s'il te plaît.

Bon, et bien au moins Harry et Drago savaient que cette femme était la mère de leur ami, ami qui arriva en ronchonnant -très inhabituel.

-Harry ! Drago ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Dimitri. Remarque vu la nuit que vous avez du passer.

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent d'un beau rouge vif et il essaya de se justifier :

-J'étais bourré…  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'être bourré pour ça entre nous. Et puis je pense que ça doit être assez vexant pour Drago ce que tu viens de dire. Bon, allez, entrez.  
Harry se tourna vers son petit-ami pour voir s'il l'avait effectivement vexé ou non, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Tu nous présentes ou pas du tout ? questionna Drago en regardant successivement Dimitri et sa mère.

-Oh… euh... oui… bien sûr… Maman je te présente Harry et Drago des amis. Les garçons, ma mère, Carole.

-Enchantée ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon fils se fait enfin des amis.

-Maman. marmonna Dimitri, gêné. S'il te plaît...

-Aurais tu honte de moi Déméter ?

-Non, Maman… pas du tout… c'est juste que…

-Déméter ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Par Dieu ne me dis pas que tu utilises encore ce nom ridicule ! s'écria Carole en jetant un regard inquisiteur à son fils, puis se tournant vers Harry et Drago. Jeunes gens, comment mon fils vous a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelle ?

-Et bien… Dimitri.

Le regard de la femme se retourna vers Dimitri qui baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Et bien sachez qu'il s'appelle Déméter et non Dimitri, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. répondit le jeune homme en sentant le regard appuyé de sa mère.

-Bien !

-Tu peux nous laisser maintenant Maman ? Parce que si les garçons sont venus, c'est sûrement qu'ils ont une raison.

-Oh mais ta mère peut rester on venait juste t'offrir ton cadeau ! dit vicieusement Drago en lançant un regard faussement innocent à Dimitri.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude -même s'il était lui aussi amusé par la situation- avant de tendre un paquet à Dimitri.

-Tiens, c'est pas grand chose mais bon.  
Le blond se saisir du paquet et l'ouvrit rapidement en enfant impatient qu'il était.

-Vous appelez ça "pas grand chose ?" ! s'exclama Dimitri en découvrant le baladeur et les cassettes qui se trouvaient dans le paquet. Mais c'est génial !

-Contents que ça te plaise. Tu pourras écouter de la musique sans être accusé de nuisance sonore comme ça. ricana Drago en se souvenant que les Jones avaient dit ça à Dimitri une fois.

L'autre blond répondit par un sourire là, alors que la porte de chez lui s'ouvrait et qu'un bruit de chute se faisant entendre, faisant sursauter Harry et Drago. Un rire retentit dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent, voyant une jeune femme allongée par terre, les jambes en l'air, et ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens.

-C'est pas possible comme tu es maladroite Nora ! se moqua le concierge en marchant jusqu'à la jeune femme, lui tendant une main pour qu'elle se lève.

Quand elle se redressa, Drago et Harry découvrirent que la jeune femme avait le même visage jovial et les mêmes yeux bleus que Dimitri, mais elle avait les cheveux bruns et lisses contrairement à Dimitri qui les avaient couleur miel et un peu bouclés.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes des amis de Démé' je suppose ? demanda la brune -Nora à ce que les anglais avaient compris- en les regardant et remettant ses cheveux.

-C'est ça, et vous ?

-C'est ma petite soeur, Nora. Et ne la vouvoyez pas par pitié elle va vous faire une dissertation pour vous expliquer pour c'est inutile.

Les deux amoureux rirent de l'air désemparé de Dimitri, et de celui choqué de sa soeur.

-Hé ! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça ! Je ne fais pas de dissertations sur tout.

-Non, sur n'importe quoi ! se moqua le concierge.

Deuxième air choqué de Nora, qui croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Oh c'est bon Nora je t'embête.

-Non, tu te moques de moi ! J'y peux rien si mon prof de lettres me demande des tas de dissertations tout le temps.

Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel, avant de demander ;

-Et Amélie, elle arrive ?

-Ouais. Elle est retournée chez le coiffeur. Ca va pas te plaire m'man.

-Je m'en doutais. soupira Carole. Harry et… Drago c'est cela ? *hochement de tête des anglais* Vous resterez bien manger avec nous !

-Maman on est chez moi. marmonna Dimitri.

-Mais quelle impolitesse ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Alors, vous restez ?

Les amoureux se jetèrent des regards gênés, mais Dimitri leur signifia d'un hochement de tête que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils restent, alors ils acceptèrent, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux… violets ?

-Amélie ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ! cria directement Carole.

-Un perruque.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord pour que tu t'en achètes une.

-J'ai 18 ans maman si je veux mettre une perruque je mets une perruque.

-Ne me réponds pas comme ça !

-Maman, c'est bon, laisse la. Je trouve que ça lui va bien moi.

-Merci ! s'exclama Amélie en regardant son frère.

-Mais tes cheveux naturels sont beaux aussi dans mon souvenirs.

-Oh… mais tu ne m'as pas encore vu sans perruque c'est vrai ! s'exclama la jeune fille, légèrement excitée. Regarde !

Elle retira la perruque qu'elle portait, dévoilant de longues boucles blondes aux pointes menthe à l'eau.

-C'est trop cool hein !

-Ah ouais… ça te va hyper bien !

Elle fit un grand sourire à Dimitri, et Drago et Harry la détaillèrent.

Ses cheveux miels tombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu encore plus pur que celui des yeux de Dimitri. Elle portait un jean noir avec un pull de Noël rouge décoré d'une tête de renne. Elle avait aussi des bottes noires. Elle était vraiment jolie.

-Dis Dim', c'est qui ces deux beaux garçons ?

-Harry et Drago, des amis. Et elle c'est Amélie, mon autre petite sœur.

-Oooooh il se fait des amis le petit Didim c'est mignon.

-La ferme ou je ne te donne pas ton cadeau ! Et vu que je pense qu'il va te plaire tu ferais mieux se taire.

Sachant que son frère connaissait parfaitement ses goûts, elle préféra ne rien rajouter pour éviter de passer à côté d'un cadeau démentiel.

-Bon, et bien on va aller manger… Déméter tu rajoutes deux couverts pour tes amis.

-Oui maman. soupira le concierge en obéissant.

Tout le monde passa rapidement à table, les sœurs de Dimitri décidant qu'elles se mettraient "En face de tes amis pour leur parler un peu" ce qui d'après Dimitri ne voulait rien dire de bon.

-Alors… Drago, Harry qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ? demanda Nora pendant qu'ils mangeaient l'entrée.

-Je suis à l'école de police, et Drago en fac de psycho.

-Wahou la classe !

Drago eut un petit sourire.

-Et vous deux ? questionna t-il.

-Je suis à la fac pour devenir traductrice. répondit la brune.

-Et moi en dernière année au lycée. répondit Amélie, blasée. Mais je compte faire une école d'art l'an prochain. Dim aurait pu faire des trucs cool aussi, mais j'sais pas pourquoi il a préféré reprendre le job de maman, trop bizarre.

Elle jeta un regard appuyé à son frère dont les joues rosir, puis lança un regard complice à Nora qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm. Dimitri est un musicien génial !

-Aaaaaah. dit Harry en jetant lui aussi un regard appuyé au blond.

-Amélie t'es vraiment une plaie. marmonna le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dim. Allez, tes amis ne savent même pas que tu sais jouer, tu pourrais faire une démonstration !

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais joué sans elle, et ca ne changera pas. Si elle ne m'accompagne pas, je ne touche pas à un piano.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte.

-Tiens, ça doit être le facteur !

-Tu fuis la conversation Déméter. remarqua Amélie, faisant exprès d'utiliser le prénom de son aîné.

La langue de Dimitri claqua contre son palais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte… et il se figea.

Il se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui avait frappé, et on pu entendre des bruits de baiser ainsi que des :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, oh dieu ce que tu m'as manqué, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Du calme Dim tu vas m'étouffer. répondit une voix de femme amusée.

-Putain ta voix, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas entendu ta voix.

Putain ? Pour devenir vulgaire, Dimitri devait vraiment être dans un état pas possible, et Harry et Drago ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi, contrairement à la famille de Dimitri.

-Moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix.

-Mais ma voix n'est pas aussi belle que la tienne ! Ni aussi chargée de souvenirs. Mais rentre enfin reste pas dehors ! Dieu je suis tellement heureux de te voir Sasa.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Déméter.

-Oh la ferme. Ton prénom est beau comparé au miens.

-Un prénom qui vient d'un mec qui est mort en s'admirant c'est vrai que c'est génial ! ironisa la femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Drago et Harry la regardèrent, et surent immédiatement qu'elle était de la famille de Dimitri ; elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que tous les membres de la famille du blond que les anglais connaissaient, ses cheveux tout aussi blonds et bouclés que ceux de Dimitri étaient coupés un petit peu au dessus des épaules. Elle avait un air joyeux et bienveillant aussi rassurant que celui de Dimitri, et ses traits étaient assez semblables aux siens, même si c'était une femme.

-Bonjour ! Ah, je ne les connais pas ces deux là. remarqua t-elle en montrant Harry et Drago.

-Drago Black et Harry Evans. les présenta l'aristocrate. On est des amis de Dimitri. Et vous ?

-Narcissa. La sœur de Dimitri. Sa sœur jumelle.

-Narcissa. déglutit Drago en devenant livide.

Harry comprit immédiatement et compressa sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Carole.

-C'est… c'est juste que… Narcissa… c'est le prénom de ma mère… je… Désolé.

Il se leva précipitamment, et alla dans la chambre de Dimitri, embarquant Harry avec lui.

Le brun serra son petit ami dans ses bras dès qu'ils furent à l'écart, comprenant la raison de son désarroi ; sa mère lui manquait.

En sentant le haut de son pull d'humidifier un peu, Harry serra encore plus le corps de son amant. Drago pleurait. Merlin qu'il haïssait ça.

-J'aimerais tellement la revoir. dit le blond d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pensais qu'elle me manquerait tant.

-Chuuut. Je sais qu'elle te manque. Mes amis et les Weasley me manquent aussi, mais on est peut rien y faire. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à retourner là bas. L'état dans lequel tu te mets rien qu'en pensant à ta mère en est la preuve.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir y retourner… au moins pour toi… pour que tu puisses revoir tes amis.

-Ne pense pas à moi mon ange, si je t'ai suivi, c'est que je le veux.

-Je suis une plaie.

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Du moins moi je ne pense pas que tu sois un poids, et même si tu en étais un, et bien… je m'en fous. Quitter ma vie d'avant, vaut bien ton amour.

-Tu es tellement formidable.

-Disons que je suis amoureux.

Harry sentit Drago sourire contre son épaule et ca lui fit plaisir, il ne supportait vraiment pas ses larmes.

-Allez, on y retourne ? demanda le brun en se reculant pour voir le visage de son amant.

Remarquant les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues, il fit glisser ses mains sur chaque côté de visage du blond, et caressa doucement ses joues pour faire disparaître ses larmes, le faisant légèrement sourire.

-Et avant que tu ne le dise, non tu n'es pas "ridicule à pleurer tout le temps" nous savons toi comme moi que ta Magie a pris un sacré coup et que ça a de grosses répercussion sur tes émotions, mais ça va se tasser avec le temps.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore un peu, avant qu'il n'ait un vif sursaut, tout comme Harry, et porte sa main au pendentif qui ornait son cou.

-Le… le tien aussi a chauffé ? questionna t-il en regardant son amant.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Pourquoi ça fait ça tu crois ? On est l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'a pas besoin de chauffer !

-J'en sais rien ! Sûrement encore un de ces trucs d'âme sœur complètement dingue. Mais attends… Regarde la couleur, elle est encore un peu plus nette ! Oh… mais j'y pense… ça fait un an aujourd'hui, qu'on est ensemble je veux dire, ca doit avoir une incidence.

-Ah oui peut-être ! Mais bon, on va pas se préoccuper de ça maintenant, retournons là bas.

Le blond acquiesça, et ils quittèrent bien vite la chambre de Dimitri, remarquant que leur ami étouffait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras, même si en les voyant revenir il se décala un peu. Il savait tout les problèmes que le blond avait eu dans sa courte vie, et particulièrement l'année passée, et à force de voir Harry s'angoisser pour son amant, il finissait par s'inquiéter aussi.

-Ca va ?

-Hm t'inquiète. répondit Drago avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Sûr ?

-Mais oui allez t'occupes pas de moi, j'ai bien assez de Harry pour ça.

Dimitri lui répondit par un faible sourire, qui fut immédiatement suivi par la voix d'Amelie.

-Et bah tiens Dim, puisque tes amis sont revenus et qu'ils ne t'ont jamais entendu jouer t'as qu'à faire une démonstration ! En plus Cissa est là t'as plus d'excuses.

-J'ai pas de piano.

-Tu mens ! Tu l'as sûrement mis à la cave, mais tu as un piano. Ou alors tu l'as mis dans la deuxième chambre qui te sers de bordel.

Dimitri grimaça. Pourquoi sa petite sœur le connaissait aussi bien.

-Allez Dim. continua Amélie d'une voix mielleuse. Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus entendu jouer.

-5 ans. marmonna le blond, avec une tristesse que les anglais ne lui avait jamais vue dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as jamais rejoué après… ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix hésitante.

-Jamais. J'avais perdu mon inspiration, mon binôme, et surtout le plaisir de jouer.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Tu as voulu voir plus grand sans moi, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Je n'étais pas prêt à te suivre, et je ne le suis toujours pas, tu ne pouvais pas briser ton rêve pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que me faire plaisir.

-Te faire plaisir n'est pas insignifiant ! Merde je me sens vraiment comme la pire sœur du monde maintenant.

Dimitri eut un petit rire avant de la serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou comme il l'aurait fait à une petite-amie.

-Tu n'es pas la pire sœur du monde… t'es la meilleure.

-Et toi t'es bien trop gentil.

-C'est mon plus grand défaut ! Oh tu sens bon… l'orange… comme quand on était petit.

-Et toi tu sens la réglisse. Je me souviens qu'un mec que j'ai eu sentait le réglisse quand il n'avait pas de parfum. Je l'ai quitté. Il sentait trop comme toi c'était comme si je couchais avec mon frère.

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge de Dimitri, et Narcissa décréta que c'était le plus beau son qu'elle puisse entendre. Encore. Elle avait déjà décrété ça quand ils étaient enfant.

-Je t'aime Dim. dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Moi non plus. sourit le jeune homme en embrassant sa sœur dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit aussi. La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit "Je t'aime" il lui avait répondu "Moi non plus" et c'était resté, il y avait jamais eu de "Moi aussi" parce que de toute manière ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, ils s'aimaient et le savaient.

-Bon les amoureux, vous vous lâchez un peu qu'on ait une demo de piano ! s'exclama Nora, légèrement moqueuse.

-Oh la ferme toi, t'es jalouse parce que personne t'aimeras jamais comme Dim m'aime, hein mon chéri ? répliqua Narcissa, rentrant dans le jeu de la cadette.

-Exactement ! T'as toujours été jalouse de notre amour si parfait Nora.

-Vous êtes bêtes. pouffa la brune. Allez musique ! J'ai hâte de vous entendre de nouveau.

-Si vous y tenez tant… soupira Dimitri. Venez avec moi.

Narcissa se recula de l'étreinte de son frère qui ne mis à marcher en direction d'une porte que Drago et Harry ne l'avaient jamais vu ouvrir. Tout comme la famille de Dimitri, ils suivirent le jeune homme dans cette pièce.

Elle était plongée dans les noir, mais dès que Dimitri alluma la lumière, tous purent distinguer un magnifique piano à queue verni de couleur noir, seul objet présent dans la pièce.

Dimitri s'approcha de l'objet et souleva le couvercle qui cachait les touches, avant de les caresser presque religieusement, une émotion indescriptible dans les yeux.

Il s'assit au piano, et murmura :

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus joué… Tu chantes ?

Il se tourna vers sa sœur en demandant ça.

-D'accord mais quoi ?

-Notre chanson. décréta Dimitri. Du moins si tu te souviens des paroles.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens des paroles, aussi niaises et idéalistes soient-elles.

Les jumeaux se sourirent, complice, et Dimitri approcha ses mains du piano, sentant subitement ses doigts trembler. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus joué !

Détectant son trouble, Narcissa s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Ne stresse pas, ça t'as toujours fait jouer comme un pied.

-Ca fait longtemps. geignit le jeune homme.

-Je sais, mais la musique c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Allez… c'est notre chanson… tu la connais par coeur. répondit Narcissa, encourageante, en faisant appuyer les doigts de Dimitri sur les touches.

Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement plus léger ; jouer lui avait toujours fait cet effet là. Il se détendit un peu, et entama les premières notes, alors que la voix divine de sa sœur s'élevait, chantant les couplets simples inventés par deux collégiens il y a près de dix ans de cela.

Le blond était transporté, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu de passer de ca pendant 5 ans ; il se rendait maintenant compte que jouer lui était indispensable, ça faisait partie de lui. Ce morceau faisait partie de lui.

Quand il entendit la voix de sa sœur baisser, il voulut s'arrêter de jouer, mais c'était comme si ses doigts ne voulaient pas, alors il enchaîna sur un morceau simple, le premier qu'il avait appris, _La lettre à Élise_ , de Beethoven, le morceau de musique classique préféré de sa jumelle. La jeune femme reconnut la musique dès les premières notes et sourit, les habitudes de Dimitri lui revenait ; il finissait toujours leurs séances musicales par _La lettre à Élise_. Décidant elle aussi de se replonger des années à l'arrière, elle s'assit par terre, juste à côté de Dimitri, et posa sa tête sur le haut de sa cuisse en la caressant doucement. Elle savait que cette position aurait semblé ambiguë si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à la place de son frère, mais justement, c'était son frère, ça ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Parfois aussi quand ils étaient adolescents, dans la cours du lycée, Dimitri s'asseyait contre un mur, à demi allongé, alors que Narcissa était allongée par terre, sa tête sur le haut de ses cuisses. Les surveillantes avaient commencé à leur hurler dessus un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de cette position bien trop ambigüe avant de se rendre compte que c'était "juste les jumeaux Marshall".

Bon, et bien sûr comme les adolescents sont stupides, Narcissa s'était entendu dire qu'elle était "au bon endroit pour une pipe" ce à quoi son frère répondait que s'ils étaient frustrés, ça n'était pas son cas et qu'il ne banderait sûrement pas pour sa sœur, contrairement à eux.

La jeune femme aimait quand il la défendait ainsi. Dimitri n'avait jamais été très courageux ni extraverti, mais il n'avait jamais hésité à défendre ses sœurs, que ce soit Narcissa, Nora ou Amélie. Sa jumelle avait toujours aimé ça chez lui ; il pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui même, mais malheureusement, certains en avait profité…

La musique cessa d'un coup, rendant la pièce bien calme, et Dimitri se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens. Quelque chose te tracasse. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Narcissa soupira en levant les yeux vers son frère : il la connaissait si bien !

-Je pensais à… à Charlotte.

Les mains de Dimitri se crispèrent sur son piano, alors que ses sœurs se tendaient et que les lèvres de Carole se pinçaient. Visiblement ce nom n'évoquait pas de bonnes choses à la famille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à elle ?

-Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs. Je pensais au lycée, puis à quand tu nous défendais, les filles et moi, et puis j'en suis arrivée à songer à ta gentillesse et ton altruisme et irrévocablement à elle.

-On avait dit que le sujet était clos pourtant. dit le concierge, la mâchoire serrée. Et qu'on irait jusqu'à l'oublier.

-Je sais ce qu'on avait promis ! Mais quand je pensé à ce que cette garce t'as fait ça me…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à exprimer son énervement, mais de toute manière, son frère avait compris.

Dimitri poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme avant de se tourner vers ses amis, toujours étonné de ses talents de pianiste, mais aussi interpellés par les dernières paroles des jumeaux.

-Je suppose que puisque vous m'avez parlé des problèmes de Drago je dois vous parler des miens.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. répondit l'aristocrate. Mais pour ma part ça m'avait soulagé de t'en parler, même si ça avait été dur.

-Très bien. soupira encore Dimitri en changeant de position pour se retrouver face à ses amis, Narcissa se calant devant lui, entre ses mollets. Quand j'avais 17 ans, il y avait une fille qui me plaisait énormément au lycée, Charlotte Ginsberg, l'archétype de la fille modèle. Des bonnes notes en tout, un visage angélique, de magnifiques cheveux bruns souvent tressés, qui porte la jupe sans être vulgaire ni coincée. Bref, la fille parfaite. Et une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un tocard comme moi, on est pas dans un film pour gamines, mais pourtant, quand on s'est retrouvé en binôme pour un travail et qu'on a commencé à se rapprocher, j'y ai cru. Elle était adorable, s'intéressait à ma petite vie, elle me faisait me sentir bien. Et puis elle a commencé à me demander des trucs. Des choses insignifiantes au début, aller lui acheter un truc à l'épicerie du coin parce qu'elle était fatiguée, des trucs comme ça. Et puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et là ça a dégringolé. Elle voulait qu'on s'affiche alors que moi non, mais conciliant comme je suis, je laissais faire. Je la laissais m'embrasser dans les couloirs, à la cantine. Et puis elle est devenue plus… fougueuse disons. Il n'était pas rare que sa mains se balade en dessous de ma ceinture. Je la repoussais bien sûr, l'exhibitionnisme c'est pas trop mon truc, mais elle a continué. Et puis les services qu'elle me demandait à côté devenait de plus en plus importants, elle était de plus en plus exigeante, mais moi j'étais amoureux alors je disais amen à tout, même quand elle m'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'elle me demandait si je pouvais aller lui acheter tel ou tel truc alors que le seul magasin ouvert était à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle a continué ses délires à l'école aussi. Je… je me souviens d'une fois… elle m'a taillé une pipe dans un couloir. Je l'ai laissé faire. Mais je savais pas que son amie regardait et qu'elle prenait des photos. Peu après alors que j'étais assez irrité à cause de ça, elle m'a appelé, encore au beau milieu de la nuit -à croire qu'elle ne dormait jamais- en me disant qu'elle voulait partir à Washington avec moi pour le week-end, que j'avais juste à me trouver une caisse. Trop heureux à l'idée qu'elle veuille gaspiller son temps libre pour moi, j'ai volé les clefs de la voiture de mon père et je suis parti la chercher. Je savais pas conduire et on était en pleine nuit, alors ce qui devait arriver arriva, on a eu un accident. Elle n'a rien eu parce qu'elle a réussi à minimiser le choc, mais moi… j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Trois fractures, une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs jours inconscient. Et pour en rajouter une couche, quand je me réveille j'apprends que je suis viré de l'école pour "comportement indécent dans l'enceinte du lycée". Charlotte avait fait circuler les photo, en déclarant que je l'avais forcée à me faire une fellation à l'école alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Du coup c'était elle la pauvre petite fille qu'il faut plaindre alors que c'est moi qui ait fini à l'hôpital avec une rumeur horrible à mon compte. J'ai été anéanti qu'elle fasse ça parce que, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

La voix de Dimitri était emplie de mélancolie et de dégoût, et ça faisait tout drôle aux anglais qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur si enjoué ami triste, et Merlin qu'ils n'aimaient pas le voir triste.

Narcissa se leva d'entre les jambes de son frère et le pris doucement dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant, en embrassant son front.

-C'est bien que tu réussisse à en parler. Mais n'y pense plus d'accord ? C'est fini, et puis je suis sûre que le karma se vengera de cette garce.

-Le karma c'est bien un truc de hippie. se moqua Amélie pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh la ferme. ronchonna Narcissa, faisant légèrement sourire son frère. Je ne suis pas une hippie. J'aime juste voyager et faire de la musique.

-Donc t'es une hippie.

Dimitri eut un petit rire, étranglé à cause de sa gorge nouée, et Narcissa continua sa caresse en tentant de dire des bêtises pour lui remonter le moral, comme on le fait avec un enfant qui s'est blessé.

-Tu entends ce qu'elle dit que moi un peu ! Je suis pas une hippie ! J'ai pas les cheveux gras et je me balade pas à poil.

Le blond rit de nouveau, sa gorge un peu moins serrée ce qui rassura sa sœur qui continua sur sa lancée.

-En parlant de hippies, quand j'étais en Australie, j'ai passé un week-end chez des gens trop étrange. Un couple de vieux fous avec un fils de notre âge, il a pas arrêté de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Et en plus y'avais pas de verrou à la salle de bain alors pour éviter que ce pervers me regarde je devais me coller contre la porte quand j'allais au toilettes, bah c'est pas facile à faire !

Dimitri rit un peu plus fort, imaginant sûrement sa sœur appuyée contre une porte pour échapper à un australien au regard libidineux, et Narcissa se décolla un peu de lui pour lui sécher ses larmes.

-Voilà ne pleure plus pour elle frérot, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Pleure plutôt pour ta pauvre sœur qui avait peur de se faire violer dans son sommeil !

-Merci d'être là. dit subitement Dimitri en calant sa tête sur le haut de l'épaule de sa sœur. Ca me fait du bien que tu sois avec moi. T'es partie trop longtemps.

Il y eut soudain un malaise. Nora et Amélie, se regardèrent, gênées, alors que Narcissa se figeait.

Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Dimitri ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés, en levant les yeux vers sa jumelle.

-Et bien… commença Narcissa en jouant avec le bas de son pull, signe de stress.

-Quoi ? questionna t-il d'un ton un peu dur.

-Je… Je dois repartir. J'ai un avion à prendre à la fin de la semaine.

Le visage de Dimitri se décomposa, et une infinie tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

Voyant ça, Narcissa posa ses mains prit le visage de son frère en coupe, désemparée, mais le jeune homme la repoussa avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais merde enfin ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 5 ans et tu me dis que tu repars dans quelques jours ! Tu sais ce que c'est 5 ans ?! C'est quasiment un cinquième de ma vie ! Toi qui aimais tant les maths tu sais qu'un cinquième c'est beaucoup et… et tu me dis que tu repars !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tentant de lui attraper le bras, mais il l'a repoussa de nouveau.

-Dim…

-La ferme ! Et ne me touche pas !

-Dimitri…

-La ferme je t'ai dis ! Merde Narcissa je… j't'aime putain ! Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir 5 ans sans te voir et là alors que je viens de te retrouver je devrais encore te perdre ! C'est injuste ! Tu peux pas penser un peu à moi ! Ca ne te traverses pas l'esprit que peut être, dans ma pitoyable vie j'ai besoin de ma sœur pour avancer ! Que si je fais le larbin ici c'est parce que mes souvenirs avec toi je les ai ici ! Que je me sentirais coupable d'avancer sans toi alors que toi t'en n'a rien à foutre d'avancer sans moi ! Toi tu parcours le monde ! Toi tu fais des concerts ! Toi t'as du talent et tu l'exploites alors que moi j'ai du talent et je le laisse enfermé parce que j'ai l'impression que les touches du piano me brûlent quand je joue sans toi ! En partant sans moi c'est comme si tu me condamnais à rester le minable que j'ai toujours été mais ça tu t'en fous !

Juste après sa tirade, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, des larmes dont il n'arrivait même pas à définir la cause dévalant ses joues. Comme un élastique qu'on tend, et qu'on tend encore avant de relâcher tout d'un coup, c'était comme ça que se sentait Dimitri ; il venait de tout relâcher.

-Dimitri je… je suis désolée. souffla Narcissa en s'accroupissant.

-Non tu ne l'es pas. Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Tu viens de passer les 5 plus belles années de ta vie loin de te famille de tocards.

-Dim c'est pas vrai je… vous m'avez manqué vous aussi.

-C'est pas ça qui t'as fait revenir plus tôt. Et puis si on t'avais tant manqué, tu serais restée plus longtemps. Regarde Maman et les filles, elles ont déménagé ailleurs parce qu'elles n'en pouvait plus de cette ville, alors on ne se voit presque plus et elles me manquent, mais moi, puisqu'elles me manquent je vais les voir, même si elles vivent loin, je prends le bus, le train, l'avion pour aller les rejoindre, et elles aussi. Mais toi, alors que tu dois prendre l'avion souvent pour ton tour du monde, tu n'es pas venue une seule fois en 5 ans, alors n'ait pas le culot de me dire qu'on t'a manqué. Toi tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai pensé plein de fois à chercher à te retrouver, mais je me suis dis qu'après tout, pourquoi est ce que je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver alors que tu ne prends pas un stupide avion pour venir me voir. Tu m'as manqué parce que j'ai un stock de bougies à l'orange dans mon placard et que je les fait brûler souvent pour sentir ton odeur. Tu peux demander à Drago, il a grogné plus d'une fois que cette odeur le faisait éternuer. Tu m'as manqué parce que je parlais même plus de toi car je savais que si je le faisais je me sentirais de nouveau aussi mal que quand t'es partie et que je voulais pas ça. Tu m'as manqué parce que j'ai acheté des tonnes de paquets de chips au vinaigre alors que je trouve ça infecte juste parce que toi t'adorais ça. Tu m'as manqué parce que j'ai fait plein de trucs complètement débile juste parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi et que je voulais me sentir moins triste.

Il avait dit tout ça la tête basse, mais quand il la releva, ce fut pour tomber dans les yeux bleus de sa jumelle, remplis de larmes.

-Pardon Dimitri je… j'ai jamais voulu ça je… je penserais pas que mon départ t'affecterais autant surtout que… enfin…

-Surtout que c'est moi qui ait refusé d'aller avec toi. C'est vrai. Mais j'avais 18 ans, je me sentais pas prêt à parcourir le monde. Peut être qu'un an ou deux m'auraient suffit et qu'on seraient partis ensemble. Mais ça c'était si tu m'avais attendu.

-On peut toujours changer ça ! s'exclama Narcissa en prenant les mains de son frère. Je pars à la fin de la semaine et bien… viens avec moi ! On recommence tout à zéro. On a 18 ans, je ne suis pas partie 5 ans, j'ai des rêves pleins la tête et je veux faire le tour du monde avec toi, et peut être même qu'on pourrait devenir célèbres. Ca te tente ?!

Il la regarde. Une sorte d'étincelle d'espoir brille dans ses yeux. L'espoir qu'il accepte, a contrario d'i ans. Il la regarde et il se dit que peut être ça peut être une bonne idée, de partir avec elle. Maintenant qu'il la revue, et qu'il a regoûté à la joie de jouer, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus vivre sans l'un ou de l'autre. Mais en même temps il lui en veut de l'avoir abandonné pendant si longtemps.

Alors il la regarde encore.

Il regarde ses beaux yeux en amande brillant de larmes, mais aussi un peu d'espoir. Ses joues roses aux pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres pleines qu'il a embrassé tant de fois, dans l'innocence de l'enfance, quand un baiser sur les lèvres entre frère et sœur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il regarde aussi son cou pâle, remarquant qu'elle s'était fait tatouer une partition, qui devait sûrement descendre sur le haut de sa poitrine. C'était joli. Ca lui correspondait.

Décidant qu'il était temps de lui donner une réponse, il releva les yeux vers son visage.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est ce qu'il se sentait prêt à partir ? Son coeur lui hurlait que oui. Le voulait-il ? Sûrement. Alors devait-il le faire ? Peut-être.

-Oui.

Ce simple mot, sortit tout seul de ses lèvres donna un immense sourire à sa sœur qui demanda, l'espoir luisant encore plus dans ses yeux.

-Tu es sûr ?! Tu viens avec moi ?!

-Je suppose que oui… sourit le blond, réalisant seulement maintenant ce qu'il venait de dire, et ne le regrettant absolument pas !

Après tout… en 5 ans il avait eut le temps de réfléchir à l'idée de partir avec Narcissa s'il le pouvait, alors il n'allait pas dire non.

-Ainsi je vais aussi perdre mon fils. soupira Carole, même si un sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle, se souvenant soudainement que leur famille ainsi que les amis de Dimitri avaient tout entendu de leur discussion.

-Tu m'en veux pas au moins ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant sa mère, l'air un peu coupable.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Je préfère te savoir heureux avec ta sœur que retenu ici par les souvenirs que tu as avec elle ! Et puis au fond… je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as toujours souhaité le faire ce tour du monde.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'étale sur ses lèvres et qu'il plante ses yeux dans ceux si semblables de sa jumelle.

-Je vais partir avec toi.

-Tu vas partir avec moi ! cria Narcissa en se jetant dans ses bras, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Toute la famille des jeunes gens souriait, et Drago et Harry aussi, même si eux avaient de la tristesse dans leurs yeux.

-C'est beau une scène comme ça. murmura tristement Drago.

-Mais nous n'avons ni frère ni sœur avec qui faire un tour du monde.

-On n'a que nous.

-Tu me suffis. assura Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant, sa tête se posant sur son épaule.

-Tu mens mais je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, il n'avait pas envie de repartir dans de grands discours pour expliquer à Drago que non, il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir fait quitter ses amis, et tout le blabla qu'il lui avait répété des milliers de fois.

-Dire que nous ce matin quand on s'est retrouvé dans cette position on a fini par faire l'amour. ricana Harry.

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Drago.

-T'es bête.

-N'empêche, on fait plus jamais ça sous le sapin, ça gratte.

Le blond étouffa un rire en cachant sa bouche avec sa main.

-Drago Black es-tu en train de rire ?! s'exclama la voix de Dimitri, qui visiblement avait quitté sa bulle.

-On dirait bien. hoqueta l'aristocrate, en ne retenant plus son rire cette fois.

-Cette journée est exceptionnelle ! se moqua l'autre blond.

-Oh la ferme. Je ris souvent, hein mon amour ? questionna Drago, pour avoir le soutien de son copain.

-Désolée de te le dire mon ange, mais non.

Soutien qu'il n'obtint pas.

-Tu ne me défends même pas ? Mon coeur saigne de cette infâme trahison.

-Sont mélodrames ces anglais. pouffa Dimitri.

-Si on n'était pas mélodrame vous n'auriez pas les œuvres de je sais pas… qui est ce qu'on a comme écrivain talentueux ? feignit de demander le blond.

-Hum… Shakespeare peut-être ? répondit Harry.

-Ah oui c'est ça ! Donc laisse nous être mélodrame Dimitri. Surtout quand celui qui se prétend être mon petit ami ne me défend même pas !

L'américain pouffa, alors que Nora avait l'air catastrophée.

-Vous êtes ensemble ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-Euh… oui… par pitié ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe ça va me donner mal au crâne. soupira Drago.

-Non ! Non je suis pas homophobe du tout ! Mais deux beaux mecs comme vous ensemble… Awww. Vous me permettez de vous utiliser dans les fantasmes ?

-Nora ! s'exclama Dimitri, l'air passablement dégoûté. Parle pas de tes fantasmes s'teu plaît… t'es ma sœur.

-Je suis d'avis avec Nora. intervint Narcissa. J'avais des amis en Allemagne ils étaient ensemble et quand ils s'embrassait c'était chaud !

-Je suis d'accord. Ces deux là qui s'embrassent ça doit être orgasmique. ajouta Amélie.

-Les filles s'il vous plaît. geignit Dimitri. Et puis ne leur donnez pas de raison de s'embrasser ils le font déjà tout le temps et c'est hyper agaçant.

-Mais voyons Dimitri… ces demoiselles veulent voir, qui serions nous pour refuser ? On dit pas qu'on va faire l'amour sur ton canapé, on va juste s'embrasser.

-L'image mentale. grimaça l'américain en entendant ses amis parler de faire l'amour sur son canapé.

-Est jouissive ! s'exclamèrent ses trois sœurs en coeur, n'arrangant rien à son air dégoûté mais faisant sourire Drago encore plus.

Enfin, bientôt le sourire de Drago ne fut plus visible, happé par les lèvres de son brun.

Le deuxième bras de Harry rejoint le premier autour de la taille de Drago qui lui posa mollement ses bras sur les épaules de Harry, en le faisant reculer contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Un "Yeurk" sortit des lèvres de Dimitri alors que ses sœurs étaient comme absorbées par le spectacle que lui voyait -trop- souvent.  
Quand les anglais se séparèrent -enfin à l'avis de Dimitri, déjà à celui de Nora, Narcissa et Amélie- Nora s'exclama :

-Je crois que j'ai mouillé ma petite culotte.

-Nora ! grogna Dimitri alors que Drago pouffait et qu'Harry rougissait.

-Les anglais sont encore plus chauuuuuds que les allemands. ajouta Narcissa en mimant de s'éventer avec sa main pour énerver son frère.

-Je crois que moi aussi je vais fantasmer sur vous. continua Amélie avec un sourire moqueur pour Dimitri.

-Mais les filles je vous en prie ! Est ce que je vous parle de mes fantasmes moi ?

-Parce que t'as des fantasmes toi ?

-Comme tout le monde je suppose. Enfin eux en ont sûrement plus que la moyenne. répondit Dimitri en montrant les anglais.

-Ta ta ta, ne détourne pas la conversation. De quoi rêve donc notre grand frère adoré ? questionna Nora.

-De rien qui ne te concerne ! Et puis depuis quand vous vous intéressez à ma vie sexuelle ?

-Depuis que tu en as une ! répliqua Amélie.

-Avec ce que vous savez sur Mathilde je pensais que vous vous doutiez que je suis plus vierge. marmonna l'americain, légèrement blessé dans son ego.

-Oooooh alors t'avais couché avec cette… passons. Intéressant ça.

-Non ça ne l'es pas Narcissa. Est ce que je te demande si t'avais couché avec Brad moi ?

-Ok je me rends. dit Narcissa en levant ses mains autour de sa tête. Débrouillez vous toutes seules pour lui tirer les vers du nez les filles.

-Ben non mais on arrivera à rien sans toi ! Tu le connais mieux que personne.

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, ça m'arrangerait. grogna Dimitri. Et puis vous voulez vraiment parler de cul devant Maman ?

-Euuuuh… ouais non… M'man si tu pouvais juste… aller faire autre chose ailleurs… pendant quelques minutes… ça serait cool.

-Vous virez votre vieille mère ! Enfants ingrats ! Je vous signale que je ne vous ai pas faits en jouant aux échecs.

-Mamaaaaan. se plaignit Amélie. Va faire autre chose s'teu plaît. Tiens, tu adores les gens de l'immeuble, va donc leur faire un petit coucou.

-Hum. À plus tard. marmonna Carole en sortant de la pièce, même si encore un peu amusée.

Amélie verrouilla vite la porte pour que son frère ne s'enfuie pas.

-Alors Dim, t'as couché ou pas avec Miss Salope ?

-Peut-être.

-Diiiiiiiiim…

-Peut-être. répéta le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Allez… tu peux nous le dire.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non.

-À nous tu peux le dire. intervint Drago. On parle de cul entre amis non ?

-Pas quand les amis sont Harry et toi. Surtout toi. Tu me mettrais mal à l'aise à coup sûr.

-Parce que moi je n'ai pas de problèmes à parler se sexe. Par exemple cette nuit avec Harry on a mhmhmhmfh

-Tais toi ! rougit Harry en plaquant sa main sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Drago lui lécha la main en réponse, ce qui fit que le brun elle lâcha, dégoûté, et essuya sa main contre son jean.

-Merde Drago t'es dégueulasse !

-Je t'aime aussi. Et puis d'habitude ça te dérange pas quand je lèche ton comhmmhmh. Mais arrête de faire ça ! s'exclama le blond en retirant de nouveau la main de son amant de sa bouche.

-Alors arrête de parler de ce qu'on fait possiblement au lit.

-Ah mais c'est pas possiblement mon coeur ! On fait des choses pas catholiques du tout.

-Et personne d'autre que nous n'a à le savoir. marmonna Harry. Revenons en à Dimitri, visiblement la perte de sa virginité intéresse.

Les filles -qui avaient suivi l'échange des anglais, amusés- se tournèrent de nouveau vers Dimitri, tout comme les amants, et le blond soupira.

-Vous faites chier. Tous les cinq. Oui j'ai couché avec Mathilde. soupira Dimitri, agacé.

Les filles eurent un sourire victorieux, mais Nora en rajouta une couche :

-T'as tenu combien de temps ?

-Vas te faire foutre cette fois !

-Pas longtemps s'il s'énerve… T'inquiète, on s'attend pas à ce que t'ai tenu longtemps pour ta première fois. Vous les mecs vous tenez jamais longtemps pour votre première fois.

-Harry était plutôt pas mal. remarqua Drago.

-Aaaaawn il a eu sa première fois avec toi ? C'est trop romantique ! s'exclama Amélie. C'était quand ?

-Il y a un an. Jour pour jour. Quand on s'est mis ensemble. souris Harry cette fois, les yeux pleins d'amour.

-C'est décidément trop romantique. Pourquoi j'ai pas une histoire comme ça moi ? Je suis jalouse. dit Narcissa.

-T'as qu'à devenir lesbienne. conseilla Nora.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est Greg qui dit ça. Quand deux personnes du même sexe osent se toucher c'est que leur amour est sincère, alors que les hétéros baisent tout le temps. Donc devient lesbienne.

-Je t'arrête. dit Drago en levant une main. Déjà on ne choisit pas son orientation sexuelle. Et ensuite ton "Greg" doit être hétéro parce qu'en prenant appui sur mon expérience personnelle, deux mecs peuvent se toucher sans aucun amour.

-On a affaire à un coureur ? interrogea Amélie en levant un sourcil.

-Huuum le terme "vide couille" ou "pute de l'école" serait plus approprié. grimaça Drago.

-Oh.

-Mais on fait tous de la merde quand on est ado. Et ben moi ça a été de coucher avec un peu tout le monde.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, médusé ; c'était la première fois que Drago parlait calmement de sa sexualité avant les viols… enfin… c'était plutôt la première fois qu'il parlait de sa sexualité avant les viols en fait. Il chercha à trouver une expression ou quelque chose dans son regard qui montrerait qu'il était mal à l'aise ou triste de parler de ça, mais il ne dit rien et ça lui fit plaisir, finalement son psy lui servait peut-être un peu à quelque chose.

-A la tête que tu fais Harry on croirait se tu ne savais pas qu'il avait eu des amants avant toi.

-Bien sur que si je le sais. Comme environ 99 % des élèves de notre année et de l'année précédente dans notre ancien lycée. Les histoires de coucheries ça intéresse.

En fait, à cette époque là, je le servais de ça pour me foutre de sa gueule, pour le blesser. C'que j'étais stupide.

-J'étais pas en reste non plus. Toutes les attaques sur tes parents c'était pas vraiment sympa.

-Hum. Alors je rectifie. Ce qu'on était cons quand on se détestait.

-J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que vous vous êtes détestés. remarqua Dimitri. Vous filez un amour tellement parfait que c'est assez fou que vous ne vous soyez pas aimés dès que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

-Et pourtant. On s'est haïs pendant 6 ans avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Et quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a fallu pour ouvrir les yeux…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry, et Dimitri, qui savait de quoi le brun parlait, préféra ne pas insister. Drago posa doucement une main sur le creux des mains de son amant, et lui fit un petit sourire qui sonnait malgré tout un peu faux.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret… dit Amélie.

-C'est trop indiscret. décréta Drago, sa main se serrant un peu sur le pull de Harry.

-Pardon. s'excusa la blonde, voyant la tension des anglais.

-C'est pas grave. déglutit Harry. On a juste… de mauvais souvenirs… surtout Drago.

-D'accord… très bien… revenons en à Dimitri.

-Ah non ! Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi ? Vous avez que j'ai couché avec Mathilde pour la première et que j'ai pas tenu longtemps, vous avez satisfait votre curiosité à mon propos alors foutez moi la paix.

-Intéressons nous à Narcissa alors ! C'est qui ce Brad ?

-Personne, absolument personne ! rougit la jeune femme.

-Ooooh elle perd ses moyens, très intéressant ça ! remarqua Amélie. Elle a été amoureuse notre sœurette chérie ?

-Non. Je… je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

-Mais ?

-Disons… qu'on a couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois.

-Un sex friend ?

-C'est sûrement le terme qui s'en rapproche le mieux. s'empourpra encore plus Narcissa.

-Et t'avais quel âge ?

-16 ans quand on l'a fait pour la première fois. On a arrêté à la fin du lycée. On peut changer de sujet ? Parler de Nora par exemple puisqu'elle est intéressée par les premières fois de tout le monde.

-Oh mais contrairement à toi chez sœur ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler ! C'était i ans, avec Philip. dit Nora, un sourire horriblement niais et amoureux aux lèvres.

-Super connard ? demanda Amélie, visiblement dégoûtée.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Il est très gentil. gronda Nora.

-Non, c'est un connard de fils à papa.

Harry pouffa en entendant la réplique d'Amelie, et celle ci lui demanda pourquoi.

-Il y a encore deux ans je considérais Drago comme un connard de fils à papa, alors ce genre d'a priori…

-Mais lui c'est vraiment un connard de fils à Papa ! Déjà rien que son nom ! Philip ! Si c'est pas un nom de bourgeois de merde ça.

-Amélie ! Tu ne l'apprécies pas c'est un fait mais moi je l'aime alors tes commentaires tu te les garde.

-Il finira par te quitter pour une petite bourgeoise coincé avec qui il aura un fils qu'il appellera Matthew ou Marc à qui il apprendra à jouer au golf et qui l'appellera Père en le vouvoyant.

Encore une fois, un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry, semblant choquer Amélie.

-Me dis pas que Drago est un de ces peigne cul de bourgeois !

-Et bien si ! On dirait pas hein. rit Harry, faisant grogner son amant. Père et Mère, le vouvoiement, le golf dans le parc, l'étiquette, le thé avec un nuage de lait à 17 heures tous les jours ; un parfait petit aristocrate anglais !

-Je t'emmerde Evans. Mais je dois bien avouer que tout ce que tu dis n'es pas faux. C'est même carrément vrai. Et je rajouterais même "interdiction de sortir de la chambre encore en pyjama, dois se lever à 7 heures tous les matins même le dimanche parce que ce n'est pas digne d'un Lord de traînasser au lit, dois reprendre les affaires de Père une fois adultes, se marier avec une noble et avoir un fils qui perpétuera mon nom" Ca c'est l'optique de Lucius, et ce qu'il me répète depuis que je suis tout gamin. Mais bon visiblement j'ai raté parce que je suis aussi gay qu'on puisse l'être, je veux être psy -au moins si je souhaitais ne pas reprendre les affaire je pouvais au moins faire un travail respectable et pas écouter des ménagères pleurer- et je fais plein d'autres choses qui m'auraient valu une bonne correction. Donc ouais, je suis un petit bourgeois de merde. Déchu, mais un petit bourgeois de merde quand même.

-Ouais mais t'es canon au moins ! Que Philip…

-Me convient parfaitement ! Et puis au lieu de critiquer parle nous de toi.

-Oh… euh et bien…

-Et bien ?

-C'est que… rougis Amélie en triturant le bas de son pull.

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai jamais couché avec personne.

-Fantastique ! Merveilleux ! Magnifique ! s'exclama Dimitri, l'air enchanté de la nouvelle. J'avais assez d'images traumatisantes en tête avec Nora et Narcissa, si je devais te rajouter toi c'en était fini de mon cerveau.

-Contente que ma vie sexuelle inexistante te fasse plaisir. grogna la plus jeune.

-Oh mais t'es pas intéressants toi alors ! Maintenant à toi. s'exclama Nora en se tournant vers Drago. Je suis sûre que toi tu as des trucs bien à raconter.

-Oh non ! Au contraire je suis mais alors pas du tout un exemple à suivre.

-Justement ! Ça rend la chose encore plus croustillante. Alors ta première fois, t'avais quel âge.

-Je venais d'avoir 14 ans. Enfin, je suis né début juin et c'était pendant les vacances d'été donc ouais… je venais d'avoir 14 ans.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Ouais. soupira.

-Et c'était avec un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un mec. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. dit le blond d'une voix sèche qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de discuter.

Un silence pesant s'installa, avant que Dimitri ne se racle la gorge.

-Bon et bien maintenant que les filles ont satisfait leur curiosité, on va pouvoir aller manger.

-Personnellement j'ai plus très faim. répondit Drago. On rentre ?  
Harry acquiesça, comprenant que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à Dimitri et ses sœurs, et rentrèrent chez eux tout aussi vite, Drago allant directement à la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. répondit simplement Drago en versant du Whisky dans un verre qu'il avala cul sec.

-Pourquoi ? Non un verre ça suffit. réprimanda Harry en prenant l'objet des mains de son amant, le voyant se resservir. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est cette histoire de première fois qui te perturbe ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non… c'est rien.

-Non c'est pas rien. Je sais que tu as du mal avec ta sexualité avant… les viols, alors… si ça te tracasse on doit en parler. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais.

-Même si je te dis que mon premier amant avait dix ans de plus que moi, que mon père était parfaitement au courant et qu'il a laissé faire ?

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, de peur de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre, mais Drago le rassura :

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'étais consentant. Du moins dans la mesure où un gosse de 14 ans peut avoir envie de se faire baiser par un homme de 25 ans.

-Et Lucius n'a vraiment rien dit alors qu'il savait que son fils couchait avec un type du double de son âge ?!

-Lucius devait acheter le Ministère. Avec tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard depuis que tu y étais entré, il valait mieux qu'il protège ses arrières au cas où Tu-Sais-Qui reviendrait, et quoi de mieux que de fermer les yeux quand un fils de haut fonctionnaire du Ministère regarde un peu trop mon cul et est un peu trop insistant dans ses avances !

Sa voix était empreinte d'une ironie dérangeante, qui dénotait de la tristesse qu'il ressentait face au manque volontaire d'attention de son père, et ça serra le coeur de Harry, même s'il m'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son amant pouvait se dire consentant alors qu'il parlait de son premier amant avec tant de dégoût.

-Mais… pourquoi t'as couché avec ce type ?

-Franchement… je sais pas. Il était pas si dégueu que ça, juste un peu trop vieux. Et puis je sais pas… en me draguant comme il avait fait il m'avait fait me sentir comme… plus vivant. Plus important. Et ça m'avait plut. Alors je l'ai laissé me baiser.

-Et lui… il savait que t'avais 14 ans ?

-Il savait que j'étais mineur. Mais pas que j'avais 14 ans. Je suis grand alors avec c'est facile de me faire passer pour plus vieux que je ne le suis. D'ailleurs il ne m'aurait sûrement pas approché s'il avait su mon âge.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ! Tu… tu parles de ça avec tellement de tristesse et de dégoût dans la voix que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire.

-Parce que j'en avais envie au fond. Parce que j'ai toujours eu un rapport étrange avec le sexe. Parce que quand il m'a baisé je me suis senti bien même si j'avais mal. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, avec sa queue dans mon cul je me sentais vivant. Peut-être que t'avais raison à Poudlard en fait, je suis une pute. J'écarte les cuisses pour n'importe qui. Même pour un homme qui a quasiment deux fois mon âge. Je suis pitoyable. dit Drago sarcastique, pour cacher sa peine encore une fois.

Quand il en avait marre de trop "se laisser aller" devant Harry, il se réfugiait dans la seule technique d'auto-défense qu'il ait jamais connue ; le sarcasme et l'ironie.  
Harry n'était bien sûr pas dupe, il savait que malgré son ton léger son amant souffrait, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Alors doucement, il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse presque maternelle, caressant ses cheveux d'or.

-Tu n'as pas à utiliser de masque avec moi Drago. Si tu as envie de pleurer, tu pleures, si tu as envie de crier, tu cries. Personne n'est là pour te dire que c'est indigne de ton rang. Personne n'est là pour te juger. Il n'y a que moi. Tu me fais confiance à moi n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que jamais je ne me moquerais de toi parce que tu pleures ou n'utiliserais ce que tu me dis pour te faire souffrir.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance… tu crois que je t'aurais parlé de ça si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je pense que non. Alors tu peux te laisser aller, comme tu le dis si bien, en la présence.

-J'en ai marre que tu me vois pleurer tout le temps. Merde je suis censé pouvoir gérer mes petits problèmes tout seul !

-Eh ! Tu n'as pas à gérer tes petits problèmes tout seul ! On est un couple, je suis là si tu as besoin, même si tu te trouves stupide. Ne retiens pas tes larmes mon ange…

-J'ai pas envie de pleurer… pas encore… je voulais coucher avec lui merde. soupira Drago d'une voix faible avant que le barrage de ses larmes ne cède.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment vouloir coucher à 14 ans. murmura Harry alors que Drago enfouissait sa tête dans son cou ; l'odeur du brun le rassurait, une odeur de vanille qui l'envoûtait.

-Alors c'était tout ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Bien sûr, j'ai pas eu envie de lui comme j'ai envie toi, mais j'avais 14 ans, j'y connaissais rien, je le trouvais pas trop moche et il me faisait des avances, alors je l'ai laissé faire. Enfin je me rends compte que quand je dis que je l'ai laissé me baiser on dirait qu'il m'a fait comme Lucius m'a fait, mais… c'était vraiment pas pareil. Bon j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai pris mon pied, j'ai eu mal, c'est normal, mais il a été plutôt prévenant, comparé à d'autres amants que j'ai pu avoir par la suite. Je veux dire, il m'a bien préparé, il m'a laissé le temps de m'habituer à sa… présence, il m'a demandé si ça allait avant de vraiment commencer à me baiser… Non vraiment c'est pas une expérience si catastrophique que ça, mais bon… je le souviens même plus de son prénom, il a disparu avant que je me réveille, et vraiment, quand t'as 14 ans, que tu viens de coucher pour la première fois et que tu te retrouve tout seul dans le lit qui pue encore le sexe et dont les draps sont défaits par ce que tu y a fait, ben t'aimerais bien que ton amant soit encore là. C'est ça qui m'a rendu le plus triste. Ca et le regard de Lucius. Il m'a regardé avec tellement de… mépris et de dégoût quand je me suis assis à table pour déjeuner. Enfin, m'asseoir comme je le pouvais vu comme j'avais mal aux fesses. Je me suis senti tellement comme de la merde quand il m'a regardé comme ça je… j'ai toujours cherché son approbation au fond de moi, et son regard sur moi ce matin là c'était… atroce. Tout simplement atroce.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Drago et Harry le serra fort. Enfin son amour se laissait aller. C'était mauvais d'intérioriser, surtout pour Drago, sa magie cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour s'autodétruire, alors oui, Harry attendait qu'il pleure, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses tracas vis à vis de sa première fois s'ajoute à ceux des viols. Drago souffrait déjà trop.

Il laissa le blond évacuer sa tristesse par ses lèvres pendant de longues minutes, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos, avant qu'enfin les sanglots de Drago ne cessent.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda immédiatement le brun d'une voix douce.

-Oui… mais j'en ai marre de devoir être aussi… faible pour aller mieux.

-Si tu arrives à retirer des poids de tes épaules en pleurant, fais le. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de pleurer. Les hommes aussi ont le droit de pleurer tu sais.

-En privé oui.

-Parce qu'on est pas en privé là ?

-Si… mais j'aime juste pas pleurer devant toi ! s'exclama Drago en se décalant des bras de Harry. Je suis ton copain je suis censé m'occuper de toi, pas juste pleurer comme une fillette tout le temps.

-Mais tu t'occupes de moi mon ange ! Rien que ce matin, le petit dej au lit c'était adorable, tout le monde aurait pas fait ça, surtout vu comme je t'avais parlé. Et puis quand tu viens me chercher devant l'école avec un parapluie quand il pleut parce que je n'en prend jamais, ça aussi c'est adorable. Et puis quand tu me fais l'amour tu t'occupes très, mais alors très bien de moi.

Un fin sourire étirables lèvres du blond et Harry en fut satisfait.

-Alors. reprit le brun. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, parce que c'est faux. Tu t'occupes très bien de moi, et je te rends juste la monnaie de ta pièce en te soutenant quand tu vas mal. Te laisser pleurer dans mes bras fait partie de ce que je fais pour te soutenir mon ange, alors ne te sens jamais coupable ou stupide de faire ça, d'accord ?

Drago acquiesça doucement, touché par les paroles de son brun.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Drago dit avec une voix un peu enfantine :

-Tu me fais un câlin dis ?

Harry sourit, avant de se rapprocher de Drago, le prenant doucement dans ses bras de nouveau. Le blond posa ses mains dans le creux des reins de Harry, qui lui nouait ses bras autour de son cou, tendrement.

-J'ai envie de danser. souffla le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

-Alors dansons… mais je te préviens que je danse comme un pied. rit Harry.

Drago sourit contre son cou en commençant à se mouvoir doucement, sans musique, alors que Harry se lançait aussi, mais assez maladroitement.

Drago trouvait ça touchant, la manière qu'avait Harry de se concentrer pour ne pas trop lui marcher dessus -en vain- comme un enfant à qui on apprendrait à danser. Comme lui quand sa mère lui avait appris… il chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il passait un bon moment avec son petit ami, il ne voulait pas encore tout gâcher avec ses idées noires.

-T'as intérêt à t'améliorer en danse Evans, je veux pas qu'on ait l'air ridicule à notre mariage !

-Ah parce que tu comptes m'épouser ?

-Hm évidemment que je compte t'épouser… comme ça tu seras entièrement à moi.

-Je suis déjà entièrement à toi.

-Hmmm mais tu ne portes pas mon nom. Je veux que tu portes mon nom.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage Black, parce que ça serait la pire de l'histoire.

-Et si c'en était une ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

-Et bien tout d'abord je serais très surpris parce qu'on est quand même hyper jeune, mais je pense qu'après je te sauterais au cou en te disant que bien sûr je veux t'épouser et que je t'aime plus que tout.

-Et tu serais vraiment heureux si c'était une demande en mariage ou tu feindrais de l'être ?

-Je le serais vraiment. répondit Harry, sentant une douce chaleur entourer son coeur qui s'accélérait.

-Alors c'en est une.

Et voilà. Ce que le coeur de Harry attendait arriva, lâché comme une bombe. Drago ne s'arrêta pas de danser pour autant, la peur lui tordant le ventre, la peur que Harry refuse malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-On est jeune… très jeunes…

-On est pas obligés de se marier tout de suite. répondit le blond, la gorge nouée.

-Oh mon dieu tu viens vraiment de le demander en mariage !

Drago acquiesça doucement, plus vraiment sûr de lui, mais quand les bras de Harry se serrèrent fort autour de son cou, presque à l'étrangler, il se détendit un peu.

-Alors bien sûr que oui que je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime tellement ! Oh mon dieu on va se marier ! cria Harry, un tourbillon de bonheur l'emportant.

-Oui… on va se marier… pas tout de suite mais on va le faire. sourit Drago avant d'embrasser son dès à présent fiancé plus amoureusement que jamais.

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Ca vous a plut ?

Oui... J'ai fais une première fois très étrange à Drago, mais c'est voulu, je ne voyais pas ce personnage avoir une première fois parfaite, mais je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop trop hard non plus, doc j'ai décris son amant comme prévenant, quand même, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

Bref.

Et pour la demande en mariage, je sais que c'est tôt, mais c'est parce que ça sera important à un moment de l'histoire...

Bizzz Daelyaa


	15. Bonus 13

Bonjour !

Ouais... ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié de bonus, mais j'ai pas le coeur à les écrire en ce moment et puis j'ai surtout d'autre idées d'histoires en tête !

Enfin bref, j'ai assez fait attendre !

Bonne Lecture !

XxXxXxXx

En entrant dans le salon de son appartement le 29 décembre, Harry vit son petit ami, assis sur le canapé, penché sur la table, visiblement occupé à écrire. Le brun s'approcha de lui, enlaçant ses épaules par derrière et posant un baiser dans son cou, avant de demander :

-Bonjour mon ange… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? questionna le Survivant en venant s'asseoir à côté de l'aristocrate.

-Dimitri part avec sa sœur cet après-midi…

-Oui ?

-Elle a dit que le premier endroit où ils iraient serait l'Angleterre.

-Je crois comprendre… tu veux…

-Que Dimitri prenne contact avec nos proches. Je ne lui ait pas encore demandé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il refusera.

-Quand tu dis nos proches… à qui est ce que tu penses ?

-Et bien… Ma mère… Pansy, Théo et Blaise... Granger et les Weasley…

Harry sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son coeur quand son copain prononça le nom de ses amis, mais cette chaleur se transforma en un sentiment de tristesse… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vus…

-Tu as pensé à mes amis. remarqua un peu stupidement Harry, ému.

-Évidemment que j'ai pensé à tes amis… je t'ai arraché à eu après tout. répondit Drago avec une pointe de culpabilité et un reproche qui lui était entièrement destiné dans la voix.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, serpent borné que tu es… commença Harry en prenant la main droite de Drago, que tu ne m'as pas arraché à mes amis, tu ne m'as pas non plus forcé à le faire, je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré.

-Je sais… mais tu aurais pu avoir une si belle vie en restant avec eux… une belle vie avec Weasley… pas avec un fils de Mangemort faible et pleurnichard comme moi…

Oh non, c'est pas bon ça… Drago (re)commençait à se dévaloriser et à penser à Harry avec Ginny… pas bon du tout…

Harry lâcha la main de Drago pour entourer ses épaules et elle faire légèrement se tourner vers lui :

-Drago… ma belle vie elle est ici, avec toi. Je n'aurais pu être heureux nulle part ailleurs, je n'aurais pu être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre… Alors d'accord parfois tu m'énerves tellement que je pense que j'ai mal fait de venir avec toi, mais ensuite je pense à comme je suis bien dans tes bras, à comme je t'aime et j'oublie ça. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi Drago, vraiment, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi, je n'ai même jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'un quart de ce que je t'aime ! Tu es tout ce que j'ai… mon souffle, mon oxygène, tout ! Tu es une partie de moi, et je ne peux pas ne serait-ce ce qu'imaginer ma vie sans toi ! Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime tellement que ca me fait mal, alors non, je n'aurais pas pu avoir une belle vie avec Ginny, il m'aurait forcément quelque chose, et ce quelque chose est un beau blond d'1m78 qui se trouve actuellement dans mes bras. Tu es mon âme sœur Drago, ça veut tout dire ! J'ai accepté de t'epouser, toi, pas Ginny Weasley, c'est à toi que je veux donner mon nom, pas à Ginny Weasley. C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, dans tes bras que je veux mourir ! Je veux… je veux tellement de choses pour nous deux ! Je veux un beau mariage où on pourrait inviter les gens qu'on aime, je veux qu'on vive dans une belle maison remplie d'amour, je veux des enfants !

-Des enfants. ricana le blond. On n'en n'aura jamais Evans… Au cas ou tu ai oublié, pour faire un bébé il faut un homme et une femme.

-On peut toujours adopter. argumenta Harry en sentant ses bras se réchauffer, signe que sa magie allait rejoindre celle de Drago, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment bon signe.

-Adopter ? C'est ridicule… les gens n'aiment pas ce qui change, ils ne laisseront pas des homos adopter alors que des hétéros peuvent le faire, même les sorciers alors qu'ils sont bien plus ouverts sur les questions d'homosexualite que les moldus. Et puis l'adoptement même pour les hétéros c'est controversé chez nous alors… Et même si grâce à ta chance insolente on arrivait à adopter, ca ne resterait que l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre dont nous nous occupons, comme des nounous mais à plein temps. Tu es conscient qu'avec moi tu n'auras jamais d'enfant à toi ?! Tu ne pourras pas prendre un bébé dans tes bras et sourire en voyant qu'il a tes yeux parce que tu ne pourra jamais concevoir de bébé avec moi ! Alors que Ginny Weasley pourrait te donner ca, elle ! Elle pourrait te faire un magnifique Harry Junior qui te fera oublier l'année que tu as perdue avec ce crétin de Drago Malefoy…

-Alors le crétin de Drago Malefoy va m'écouter maintenant ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants "biologiques" et bien soit, je n'en n'aurais pas, mais je pourrais toujours me battre pour adopter un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime, toi soit dit en passant ! Et non, adopter ce n'est pas être une nounou à plein temps, c'est s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'a plus ses parents biologiques, l'aimer comme le nôtre, et je pense qu'on a largement assez d'amour en nous pour faire ça ! Et puis même dans le cas où on ne peut vraiment pas avoir d'enfants et bien… tant pis ! Tant que je t'ai toi, ça me va !

-Ça ne t'ira pas longtemps…

-Bien sûr que si ! Ca m'ira toute ma vie ! Drago… je veux me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés, je veux continuer de me moquer de toi parce que tu sursaute à chaque fois que le grille-pain, le micro-onde ou l'interphone sonnent, je veux qu'on s'engueule encore longtemps pour n'importe quoi, et je veux surtout la réconciliation sur l'oreiller qui vient avec ! Je veux te féliciter quand tu auras ton diplôme, je veux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi quand je partirai en mission, ainsi je pourrai te consoler en rentrant, je veux que tu continue de poser ta main dans le bas de mon dos ou autour de ma taille pour marquer ton territoire dans la rue quand tu trouve qu'on me regarde avec trop d'insistance, jaloux que tu es, je veux t'embêter quand tu fais la tête pendant encore des années, je veux voir tes cheveux blanchir et ta peau se rider, je… je te veux toi tout simplement. Et je te voudrais toujours, je te le promets. déclara Harry en prenant le visage de son fiancé en coupe, remarquant les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux.

Cette fois Drago ne répondit rien. Il alla nicher sa tête dans le cou de Harry, en se serrant fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement… Moi aussi je veux passer ma vie avec toi Harry c'est juste que… à vouloir contacter nos proches… je pense à eux, et… et je sais que Granger et les Weasley te manquent mais sans moi tu serais encore avec eux et… et… et…

-Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur. Tu crois que je vais te laisser seul d'ici un an ou deux, quand je me serais lassé, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, je te collerai au basques pour l'éternité, et je resterai même si t'essaie de te débarrasser de moi.

-Jamais je ne voudrais me débarrasser de toi…

-J'espère bien ! plaisanta Harry avant de redevenir sérieux, caressant les cheveux de son amant. Allez… si ça te rend aussi mal d'écrire des lettres, n'en n'écris pas.

-Mais je veux quand même que Dimitri prenne contact avec eux…

-Et bien tu n'auras qu'à dire à Dimitri de leur raconter ce qu'il sait sur nous, ça leur donnera tout de même des nouvelles… allez ne te rend pas malade pour ça…

Drago acquiesça doucement de la tête, sans pour autant se décoller du brun. Il était bien dans ses bras. Il n'était bien nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras. Et puis l'odeur de Harry… elle était tellement douce… agréable… à l'image de son amoureux en fait… il adorait cette odeur, comme il adorait tout ce qui faisait que Harry était Harry.

Les deux amants restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre dans leur bulle de bonheur, avant que Drago ne se décide enfin à lâcher Harry.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dimitri pour… lui demander… tu viens ?

-Bien sûr que je viens. Après tout… j'aimerais qu'il parle à mes amis aussi.

-Le plus compliqué sera de faire en sorte qu'il les "trouve". Pour Granger pas de soucis, mais ma mère… un Manoir perdu en pleine campagne dans le Wiltshire…

-Il est protégé contre les moldus ?

-Étonnamment non… mes ancêtres ont dû penser que l'endroit était trop perdu pour qu'ils s'aventurent aux alentour du Manoir, donc il pourra tout de même y accéder, mais le trouver ça sera plus compliqué.

-Et puis il ne peut pas prendre le Magicobus…

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller quand Harry dit ça.

-Mais si ! Le Magicobus c'est une excellente idée !

-Euh… Mon ange… Dimitri est un moldu tu te souviens ? Il n'a pas de baguette. dit Harry, qui commençait à trouver son petit copain fou.

-Mais Granger en a une ! S'il va la voir en premier, elle pourra le conduire au Manoir ! En plus douée comme elle est, elle n'aura aucun mal à faire en sorte que Dimitri croit avoir prit un simple bus, ou un taxi ! T'es génial Harry !

-Euuuh… Merci… mais je suis pas sûr que ton plan soit vraiment bon.

-Bien sûr que si, il est bon mon plan ! Faut juste que Dimitri fasse comprendre à Granger qu'elle doit le faire prendre le Magicobus, sans que lui ne puisse.

En disant ça, Drago se pencha de nouveau sur ses feuilles, et griffonna sur l'une d'elle "Granger, je sais que tu ne le dois absolument rien, mais, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux lui faire prendre le seul bus qui le mènera à mon Manoir ? D. M."

Quand il avait écrit le M de son nom de famille, il avait commencé à écrire un B, et cet automatisme le fit sourire, ainsi que Harry, il s'était bien habitué au nom Black, lui qui avait si peur qu'il ne dise ou n'écrive Malefoy par mégarde.

-C'est drôle, je me suis appelé Malefoy pendant 17 ans et en une année seulement, mon cerveau arrive à se faire à l'idée que je dois m'appeler Black.

-Je suppose que c'est comme quand on se marie, c'est étrange d'écrire un nouveau nom au début, mais on s'y habitue vite.

-Hum, sûrement. C'est étrange de signer Malefoy à nouveau en fait, même si je n'ai écrit que le M.

-C'est normal je pense. En tout cas, mon ancien nom à moi ne me manque pas ! En étant Harry Evans je suis enfin juste Harry, alors que quand j'étais Harry Potter, on me rattachait toujours à mon rôle de Survivant, comme pour toi le nom de Malefoy devait être raccroché aux Mangemorts et à Voldemorts alors que le nom de Black est "propre" et parfaitement inconnu ici.

-C'est sûr… c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu changer nos noms, crois moi que le nom de Harry Potter est connu même de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, et je sais de source sûre que celui de Malefoy aussi, mon père faisait affaire avec tellement de gens… même ici les gens du MACUSA connaissent mon nom.

-C'est fou tout de même… En tout cas il y a un automatisme qu'on n'a pas acquis, c'est celui de dire non-maj au lieu de dire moldu, pourtant, pour ma part c'est quelque chose que je dis depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que mon nom de famille.

-Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure… enfin bref, allons chez Dimitri, parce qu'à ce train là, il sera déjà parti qu'on ne lui aura rien dit ! plaisanta le blond en se levant du canapé, même si Harry savait si il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que Dimitri entre en contact avec sa mère.

Harry le suivit en souriant, lui prenant la main.

Depuis qu'ils étaient embrassés lors de la fête qu'ils avaient donné, ils ne se "cachaient" plus. Par exemple, alors qu'avant ils se lâchaient la main dès qu'ils entraient dans l'immeuble, maintenant ils se permettaient de garder leurs doigts entrelacés ; alors qu'avant ils gardaient une distance de sécurité entre eux, désormais Harry n'était plus gêné ou anxieux si Drago passait son bras autour de ses épaules ou dans son dos, et ca leur faisait vraiment du bien, car mine de rien, c'était pesant pour un jeune couple qui adore les contacts physiques comme eux de devoir jouer les amis pour les qu'en dira t-on. Du coup, ils en profitaient.

Les jeunes hommes descendirent chez Dimitri entendant les voix du jeune homme et de sa sœur à travers la porte, comme souvent depuis 4 jours.

Drago frappa à la porte et bien vite, Dimitri vint leur ouvrir, vêtu d'un jean trop large qui faisait penser à ceux que Harry portait quand il était chez les Dursley, et un tee-shirt blanc qui était sali par de la poussière à certains endroits.

-Oh salut les garçons ! s'exclama le concierge en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Désolé c'est un vrai capharnaüm ici mais faut qu'on finisse de tout emballer dans la matinée pour que ma mère vienne reprendre les meubles cet après-midi.

-C'est pas grave… et puis c'est à peine si ton appart n'est pas plus rangé maintenant qu'avant !

-Oh c'est bon, je suis bordélique, je le sais. marmonna Dimitri en se jetant dans le canapé, un des derniers meubles du salon auquel il n'avait pas touché.

Drago et Harry le rejoignirent, alors que Narcissa entrait dans la pièce, habillée à peu près de la même manière que son frère.

-Salut Narcissa ! sourit Harry.

Il ne la côtoyait que depuis 4 jours, mais il l'adorait déjà. Narcissa était comme Dimitri, tellement gentille qu'on s'attachait très vite à elle, même si la gentillesse de Narcissa était plus un atout pour elle car elle avait un fort caractère, alors que celle de Dimitri était une faiblesse parce qu'il était trop gentil.

-Salut vous deux ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On… on a un service à demander à Dimitri. Un énorme service. dit Drago en se tournant vers l'autre blond.

-Tu le fais peur… et puis un service le jour où je pars ? Franchement ?

-Justement… vous avez dit que vous allez en Angleterre et… enfin… je me disais que…

-Drago se demandais si tu pouvais prendre contact avec nos proches. On n'a plus aucune nouvelles d'eux depuis un an, et on ne leur en donne pas non plus. Drago a essayé d'écrire une lettre à sa mère mais ca le rend malade alors il n'arrivera pas à la contacter par lui même, donc… voilà. coupa Harry, sentant le trouble de son fiancé.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave hein, on trouvera un autre moyen !

-Et bien… je veux bien vous rendre service moi mais j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où vivent vos proches !

Drago recommença à respirer, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps que son ami avait parlé, en prenant inconsciemment la main de Harry dans la sienne.

-Si ce n'est que ca. dit le brun. Je peux te donner l'adresse de la meilleure amie, elle vit dans la banlieue de Londres avec ses parents, du moins si elle n'a pas déménagé entre temps, elle pourra t'amener chez la mère de Drago.

-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord ! Ça me fera déjà voir deux parties d'un pays que je ne connais pas c'est plutôt cool.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Dimitri, vraiment, merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Je sais qu'ils vous manquent… je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé de quelqu'un qu'on aime alors… je ne pouvais pas vous dire non.

Il avait dit ça en regardant Narcissa, dont les yeux semblaient crier qu'elle était désolée.

-Mais, reprit Dimitri, que voulez vous que je leur dise ?

-Et bien… je pense que ma meilleure amie va te harceler de question, tu n'auras qu'à répéter ce que tu lui as dit à la mère de Drago.

-Tu sais Ry, si Pansy est au Manoir quand Dimitri y arrive, les questions vont arriver aussi.

-Au Manoir ? Tu as habité dans un Manoir ?! s'exclama Narcissa.

-Oui… ma famille est une importante famille de l'aristocratie anglaise, et accessoirement l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays, alors oui, j'ai grandi dans un Manoir, et c'est pas quelque chose de formidable ! Enfant je ne faisais que me perdre dans les couloirs.

-Oh mon dieu. pouffa Dimitri. Ça devait être trop drôle de te voir te perdre chez toi !

-Ce n'est pas drôle. marmonna Drago. Le Manoir est vraiment immense ! Au moins deux ou trois fois l'immeuble, en encore, je ne parle pas du jardin, enfin, du parc plutôt.

-Wahou… et ben quand vous avez dit que tu es un de ces gosses d'aristos à Noël, je n'imaginais cependant pas que tu as passé ton enfance dans un Manoir…

-Pourtant si…

-Et puis le Manoir de la famille de Drago, ajouta Harry, c'était une légende dans notre école, tout le monde voulait y aller pour voir si c'était vraiment comme les amis de Drago le décrivait.

-Pansy et Blaise ont une certaine tendance à exagérer, mais pas Théo, donc c'était sûrement aussi grandiose qu'ils le racontaient. Mais dis moi mon amour, quand tu dis que tout le monde voulait y aller, ça t'inclut toi et tes petits copains ?

-Bah… Oui. rougit Harry. Tu avais beau être une sale fouine bondissante, ton Manoir faisait rêver.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sale fouine bondissante, le balafré ?

-Fouine bondissante ?

-Sombre histoire de costume d'Halloween raté quand on était en 3ème. répondit Harry avec un naturel qui étonna Drago ; son petit ami mentant vraiment très mal normalement.

Dimitri pouffa de nouveau, et Drago décida de changer de sujet avant d'être complètement humilié.

-Bon, donc Harry tu peux lui donner l'adresse de Granger ?

-Oui bien sûr, petite fouine bondissante. se moqua Harry en griffonnant à son tour sur la feuille.

Drago vit bien qu'il écrivait une adresse, mais il écrivait aussi autre chose…

-Qu'est ce que tu rajoutes ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir aux Dursley, mais Hermione pourra s'en charger… dit Harry avec un sourire en coin digne de Drago.

Ce sourire inquiéta Drago, qui mit ce que Harry avait écrit. "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime, quelqu'un qui ne pense pas que je prenne inutilement de la place, et oui c'est un anormal comme moi, mais je préfère être aimé par un anormal et avoir une vie géniale que d'être détesté par vous et d'avoir la même vie plate que la votre. Harry Potter, qui vous salue bien."

-"qui ne pense pas que je prenne inutilement de la place", "un anormal" ? demanda Drago, interloqué, en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est à peu près tout ce que je représente pour les Dursley…

-Je déteste vraiment ces gens. Mais tu as raison en tout cas, pour moi tu ne prends pas inutilement d'espace, d'ailleurs si on pouvait avoir encore moins d'espace dans l'appart pour que tu sois encore plus près de moi ça m'irait très bien.

Harry rit du ton séducteur de son petit ami, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Narcissa les regardait avec un sourire.

-Vraiment je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je vous adore tous les deux ! Je veux trouver un petit copain qui m'aimera comme vous vous aimez. dit-elle avec un soupir désespéré.

-Tu trouveras… Tu sais le grand amour ça se trouve vraiment n'importe où… Harry je l'ai détesté pendant 6 ans, et j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui parce qu'il s'occupait de moi quand j'étais au plus bas… c'est pas vraiment idyllique comme histoire…

-Le jeune homme qui tombé amoureux de son rival parce qu'il a la gentillesse de s'occuper de lui, c'est déjà bien plus beau que rencontrer quelqu'un avec 2 grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras dans une boite et de rester avec parce qu'on a baisé…

-Ca sent le vécu ça.

-C'est du vécu… un Allemand que j'ai rencontré dans un festival. On est resté 2 mois ensemble. répondit amèrement Narcissa.

-Tu as l'air de regretter cette relation… je ne peux pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose, j'ai regretté quasi tous les amants que j'ai eu avant Harry, mais une relation de 2 mois… c'est pas un coup entre deux heures de cours…

-Il m'aimait bien, je voulais pas le blesser…

Quand Narcissa dit ça, Harry regarda Drago et lui dit :

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mon ange, mais heureusement que tu n'as pas de scrupules !

Drago gloussa.

-J'aurais eu un nombre incalculable d'ex si j'étais sortis avec tous les mecs avec qui j'ai couché !

-Et en réalité tu en es à combien d'ex ? demanda Harry

Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça, sûrement à cause de leur jalousie respective, mais là il y avait Dimitri et Narcissa; ils n'allaient pas s'engueuler devant eux. Et puis Narcissa avait l'air fort intéressée.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda le blond, irrité.

-Et bien… tu es mon petit-ami depuis un an et tu m'as demandé en fiançailles donc je pense que c'est légitime que je te demande à connaître tes ex.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Pas qu'il ne regrettait ses relations, mais les dévoiler à Harry… c'était autre chose.

-Ma première "vraie" relation avec un mec, c'était quand je venais d'avoir 15 ans, tu sais… c'était l'année où Diggory…

Harry acquiesça de la tête, pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il avait compris. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de l'année où Diggory… comme disait Drago. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il écouta Drago continuer.

-... Et bien bien je suis sorti avec Adrian Pucey, je sais pas si tu situes, il jouait dans mon équipe en sport… un grand brun, qui avait le même âge que Diggory. Je suis resté un mois et demi avec, avant que je me rende compte que comme les autres amants que j'ai eu, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon cul…

La tristesse était palpable dans la voix de Drago, et Harry se colla un peu plus à lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur et sa magie.

-...Avec ses flatteries, ses mots tendres, il avait réussi à m'amadouer et il m'a eu comme un bleu… je me suis promis de plus ressortir avec quelqu'un sans être sûr que cette personne n'est pas là que pour me baiser. Et j'ai réussi à me tenir à cela ! Je n'ai eu qu'un petit ami entre Pucey et toi… c'est.. c'était Blaise.

-Blaise ? Le Blaise ? Ton meilleur ami ?

-Tu en connais beaucoup ? Oui ce Blaise là… je lui plais depuis que j'ai commencé à changer physiquement, tu sais, avec l'adolescence, et finalement… après la déception qu'a été Pucey, je me suis dit qu'au moins avec Blaise, je serais avec quelqu'un de confiance. Et puis je ne vais pas te mentir, je le trouve vraiment pas mal. On est resté ensemble 4 mois quand même, et… il a vraiment été super avec moi… enfin… j'avais couché Adrian un jour ou deux après qu'on se soit "mis ensemble" alors que Blaise a attendu, malgré son envie évidente de me baiser, et je l'ai trouvé formidable pour ça, alors je ne l'ai pas fait patienter trop longtemps. Il était le premier à se soucier réellement de moi. Franchement ces quelques mois avec Blaise restent de bons souvenirs, mais bon, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était fait pour être amis et pas amant… quand on couchait ensemble je ressentais presque ça comme de l'inceste, et après coup, il m'a dit que lui aussi, alors j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne m'aventurerais du côté de mes amis niveau cul ou coeur. Je n'ai absolument pas tenue cette résolution. sourit le blond en regardant Harry, les yeux tellement remplis d'amour que Narcissa en soupira encore de jalousie.

-On était pas vraiment amis tu sais… on a été ennemis pendant 6 ans et après… il y avait cette tension sexuelle entre nous qui n'a pas lieu d'être chez des amis, alors autant dire que nous n'étions pas amis, comme ca tu as respecté tes engagement vis à vis de toi même ; je ne suis pas avec toi que pour le sexe, et tu ne couches pas avec un de tes amis.

-Pas bête comme idée… mais puisqu'on a parlé des miens, à ton tour ! Que j'ajoute ces personnes à ma liste des personnes à tuer et regarder crever en souriant.

-Drago… rassure moi tu n'as pas de liste comme ça ? demanda Dimitri, un peu effrayé, sentiment qui s'intensifia face au sourire carnassier de Drago.

-Si, il en a une. soupira Harry, désespéré.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-C'est Drago… cherche pas à comprendre… ca fait longtemps que moi j'ai arrêté. Il est satisfait de faire ses petites listes qui lui donnent des tendances psychopathes, alors je le laissé faire.

-Ah parce qu'en plus il y en a d'autres !

-Ah oui… la liste des personne sur lesquelles il veut balancer de l'huile bouillante, et celle des personnes à qui il veut couper les testicules et leur faire bouffer. Mais sinon il va très bien psychologiquement hein !

-Non mais sérieux… vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête ?

-Pas du tout. Bon alors Evans, tes ex ? demanda Drago.

-Et bien Ginny mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'elle est sur ma liste des personnes à ébouillanter. La question sous-jacente était "Avec qui as-tu couché ?".

-Oh… et bien… je… rougis Harry.

-Qui Evans ? grinça Drago entre ses dents.

-Que toi… murmura le Survivant, l'air gêné.

-Oh mon amour c'est vrai ? dit Drago d'une voix douce même si une note de satisfaction personnelle était audible, en prenant Harry contre lui.

-Pourquoi est ce que je mentirai ? C'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ca serait humiliant ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça l'est. J'ai 18 ans et j'ai jamais pris personne, c'est ridicule.

-Excuses moi de ne pas prêt pour ca pour l'instant. se vexa l'ancien Serpentard en se reculant.

-Eh, stop les gars, pas de disputes chez moi merci, vous ferez ça dans votre appart. Et puis franchement… vous allez pas vous disputer pour vos histoires de cul ! Et… même si je ne veux rien savoir sur votre vie sexuelle, je ne pense pas que ca soit être si humiliant d'être… hm… en dessous… mais je veux vraiment pas en parler ! bafouilla Dimitri en rougissant, ce qui réussit à calmer les deux amant.

-Oui tu as raison… désolé… ma fierté qui le rattrape sûrement. s'excusa Harry.

-Et si on allait au resto ? proposa subitement Drago. C'est votre dernier déjeuner ici, autant faire ca bien. C'est moi qui invite. précisa t-il.

-Non ca me gêne… dirent Dimitri et Narcissa en chœur.

-Vous n'avez pas à être gênés puisque c'est moi qui propose. Allez… il y a un asiatique au coin de la rue…

-Tu joues avec les sentiments là Back. geignit Dimitri qui adorait la nourriture asiatique.

-Exactement ! Allez vous habiller plus décemment et on y va.

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir en même temps, en se levant tout de même. En quelques mois, Dimitri avait appris qu'il valait mieux satisfaire le caprices de Drago.

Les Marshall allèrent dans la chambre de Dimitri pour passer des vêtements plus propres, alors que dans le salon, Drago entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux d'Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule, par réflexe, parce qu'il faisait tout le temps ça quand il était avec son petit ami.

-Je… je m'en fiche un peu en fait… de ne jamais être au dessus. dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Et surtout je ne t'en veux pas… je sais je ce que tu as vécu… c'est horrible alors je ne veux pas te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit. On inversera les rôles quand tu seras prêt.

-Merci. répondit simplement Drago, même si sa voix laissait transparaître son émotion. Merci parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être tout le temps en dessous et que je sais qu'il y a un moment où ça devient énervant, insultant, parce qu'on a cet instinct primaire qui nous fait vouloir dominer dans n'importe quelle circonstance et surtout pendant le sexe, et puis même au regard de la société et dès convenance… les couples gays sont mal vus, mais être celui dans le couple qui est passif encore plus alors… merci… et pardon de pas être capable de te laisser me faire l'amour alors que je sais que ça ne sera jamais comme avec Lucius ou McKinley…

En entendant cette culpabilité qu'il détestait dans la voix de Drago, Harry attira doucement le blond contre lui, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille alors qu'il lui disait :

-Ce n'est rien… bon je te mentirais en disant que je ne veux pas te faire mien mais… j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois prêt à ça. Et la société je l'emmerde moi… personne n'a à savoir quel "rôle" nous jouons au lit… Et puis… ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui me fais prendre que je ne suis jamais au commandes…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres et Harry s'en félicita. Ça faisait un petit moment que Drago n'avait plus fait de crises, et du moment qu'il ne culpabilisait pas trop vis à vis de Harry sur un point x ou y de leur relation ou qu'il ne ressassait pas trop de mauvais souvenirs, il n'en faisait pas, alors faire en sorte que Drago se sente bien était un job à temps complet quand ils n'étaient pas à leurs écoles respectives, mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, son complexe du super-héros, dirait Drago.

-Bon les amoureux, on y va ? demanda Narcissa qui venait d'arriver dans le salon avec son frère, tous deux vêtus de maniere plus correcte.

-On est partis ! s'exclama Drago en se levant, ses idées noires envolées, au grand plaisir de son brun.

Les 4 jeunes gens déjeunèrent tranquillement, parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis, en fin d'après-midi, vint le temps des au revoir.

Dimitri serrait Harry contre lui à l'étouffer sous les regard doucement moqueurs, mais néanmoins tendres, de Drago et Narcissa.

-C'est bon Marshall n'en profite pas pour le peloter. dit Drago de sa voix traînante, pas en colère pour un sous, avec un sourire en coins aux lèvres.

-Je suis hétéro, Black, il n'y a rien que j'ai envie de peloter chez Harry. Contrairement à toi puisque tu ne peux pas décoller tes mains de son corps plus de 5 minutes. rit Dimitri en s'écartant tout de même.

-Je n'y peux rien si mon fiancé est super sexy.

-Fiancé ! s'écria Dimitri en regardant tour à tour le blond qui souriait et le brun qui était surpris que Drago en parle si soudainement. Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

-Bah… en fait… euh… c'est que… bafouilla Harry, gêné.

-On n'avait pas vraiment prévu de te le dire. On ne va pas se marier maintenant alors on avait le temps de te prévenir mais bon… j'ai pas pu garder le secret. sourit son petit-ami en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Mais heureusement que vous me l'avez dit ! Félicitations les garçons ! s'exclama le blondinet, enjoué

Les amoureux lui répondirent par un sourire éclatant.

-Maintenant que je sais ça je veux que vous me préveniez quand vous vous mariez hein ! Je veux être là !

-Promis, tu seras le premier invité. Bon. Assez de mièvreries. Faut encore que je te donnes deux trois trucs… tu sais… pour nos proches. dit Drago en enfouissant sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Vas-y, donne.

L'aristocrate tendit une photo à Dimitri, ainsi qu'un collier, une gourmette et une chevalière.

-Tu pourras les donner à ma mère s'il te plaît ? La photo c'est parce que je me doute qu'elle en voudra une… sur la dernière photo qu'elle a de moi je devais avoir 14-15 ans alors ça lui fera plaisir. Et ça… ce sont les bijoux que j'ai eu à ma naissance, elle y tient et moi je ne peux plus les mettre.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux plus ? demanda l'américain en se saisissant des objets.

Drago jeta un regard entendu à Harry. Ils devaient donner leurs vrai noms à Dimitri.

-Lis donc le nom gravé sur la gourmette. indiqua alors l'ancien Serpentard.

Son ami baissa les yeux vers la gourmette, et s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils.

-Malefoy ?

-C'est mon nom de famille.

-Mais… alors… Black ?

-Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Quand on est partis, avec Harry, on a pris la décision de changer nos noms de famille pour pouvoir être retrouvés moins simplement, même si un esprit avisé aurait forcément l'idée des noms de jeunes filles de nos mère, ça nous faisait une petite défense, et puis les amis d'Harry ne connaissent pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et vice versa donc on était plus tranquilles comme ça.

-Oh. Ok. Donc Evans n'est pas non plus ton nom ? présuma Dimitri en regardant Harry.

-Non. En réalité je m'appelle Potter. Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy… c'est étrange.

-Comme Harry Evans et Drago Evans furent étranges pour nous quand on est arrivés et le seront pour nos proches si tu leur en parle.

-C'est pas faux… c'est quand même bizarre de me dire que je ne connaissais même pas vos vrai noms avant quelques minutes ! Qu'est ce que vous me cachez d'autres ? Vous êtes des vampires ! Enfin non, les vampires ça ne vit pas en plein jour.

-En fait, s'ils le peuvent, mais ça les affaiblit alors ils évitent. C'est ça qui a créé la légende du vampire qui crame au soleil. dit savamment Drago, se prenant un coup de coude d'Harry alors que Dimitri et Narcissa écarquillaient les yeux.

Le blond se rendit compte de son erreur ; Dimitri et Narcissa étaient moldus ! Et il leur parlait des vampires ! Mais quel crétin !

Heureusement, il reussi à se rattraper.

-Enfin… c'était ce qu'un de mes profs disait. Un allumé.

-Oh… ouais… tu m'as fait un peu flipper là ! C'est pas comme si les vampires existaient !

-Pas plus que les licornes, les fées et les magiciens. ajouta Harry d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, en essayant de dire ca sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il mentait effrontément, et dire que les magiciens n'existaient pas était assez étrange, mais il fallait bien ça.

-Enfin ! Cessons de parler de créatures imaginaires ! On va finir par louper notre avion ! s'exclama Narcissa en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ouais… t'as raison… bon les garçon, on reste en contact hein ! Je vous écrirais quand j'aurais vu vos proches !

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un léger sourire pour toute réponse.

Narcissa fit la bise aux anglais, qui repassèrent ensuite dans les bras de Dimitri, avant que le frère et la soeur ne quittent l'immeuble, le coeur un peu lourd mais heureux d'être ensembles tout de même.

-C'est étrange que Dimitri ne soit plus là. dit Harry d'un ton un peu triste.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demi que l'américain et sa soeur était parti, et cela faisait un vide dans l'immeuble.

Drago caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de son amant qui était allongé à côté de lui, sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Il est plus heureux avec sa soeur qu'ici.

-Oui… mais il me manque quand même ! J'allais chez lui presque tous les jours et là… plus rien. Et puis c'est bizarre de plus l'entendre chanter pendant qu'il fait le ménage.

-Tu vas t'habituer.

-Hum.

Un ange passa.

-On devrait aller voir le courrier. Il nous a peut-être écrit.

-Tu crois ?

-J'ai dis peut-être Black, ça signifie que je suis incertain. On va voir alors ?

-Ouais… souffla Dragoen délogeant la tête de son amoureux de ses genoux pour pouvoir se lever.

Le brun se leva à son tour, et les jeunes hommes sortirent rapidement de leur appartement, allant jusqu'aux boîtes au lettres.

-Ca c'était un truc bien quand Dimitri était là, on avait pas besoin de descendre au courrier.

-Pauvre Sang Pur assisté. se moqua Harry en sortant la clé de la boite aux lettre.

Il l'insera dans la serrure, et ouvrit la boite, voyant une enveloppe qui dit cesser les battements de leur coeur. Ils avaient déjà reçu les factures alors c'était probable que ce soit la lettre de Dimitri.

Hésitant, Harry s'en saisit, et sa main tremblota quand il vit, et reconnu l'écriture.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé, il murmura :

-C'est lui.

XxXxXxXxX

Vuala, vuala

Ca vous a plut ? Je sais que ce bonus n'est pas passionnant, il est plus transitif qu'autre chose, mais bon, dans le prochain, on est avec Dimitri quand il arrive en Angleterre ! Et on a le contenu de la lettre aussi !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
